Kpop Fanfic Post
by kpopfanfic.ind
Summary: (EXO12, Super Junior, BTS, Big Bang, BAP) Ini adalah kumpulan short fanfic yang telah dipost di 'Home' Kpop fanfic. Jika kalian ingin membaca lebih banyak, request fanfic, nitip fanfic untuk di post, atau promosi fanfic kalian silahkan add id: @knq4411u di Line Messenger. Yang berminat dan serius ingin jadi admin kirim pesan saja ke akun ini atau kirim pesan ke Line Kpop Fanfic.
1. ChanBaek - I, You, and Him

Judul: I, you, and him.

Couple: ChanBaek (EXO)

Author: Bell

* * *

"Kenapa kamu sendirian disini?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat bertanya padaku.

"Tidak punya rumah huh?" Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan dia tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau tinggal bersamaku?" Dia tersenyum lembut lalu membawaku dalam pelukannya.

Pria tinggi itu suka sekali tersenyum, giginya yang rapih terlihat putih dan berkilau. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya, memandikanku dan menyiapkan makanan untukku.

"Namaku Chanyeol," dia memperkenalkan dirinya saat aku makan seraya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun mulai sekarang bagaimana?" Aku hanya menjawab dengan 'iya' dan dia tertawa lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan gemas.

Hari-hari yang aku jalani bersama Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan, dia selalu memanjakanku dan merawatku dengn penuh perhatian. Aku suka sekali bersamanya.

Hampir sebulan aku tinggal dengan Chanyeol, suatu hari dia datang dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Di bahkan bersenandung saat menyiapkan makan siang, ketika dia memberi piring milikku yang sudah berisi makanan dia berkata "Kau tahu Baekie, hari ini orang yang sangat aku cintai akhirnya akan kembali... aku sangat tidak sabar!" mata yang menatap ke arah jendela terlihat berbinar.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih, orang yang Chanyeol cintai sudah kembali. Apa dia kan membuangku?

"Dia pasti akan suka padamu Baek," senyum lembut itu kembali muncul di wajahnya, namun senyum yang biasanya membuatku berdebar kini membuatku merasa sakit. Senyum itu bukan untukku.

Dua hari setelah hari itu, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk membereskan rumah sedangkan aku hanya duduk diatas sofa sambil memperhatikannya.

Ting Tong

Chanyeol berlari ke arah pintu, dia membuka pintu tersebut dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat tamunya. Itu pasti orang yang Chanyeol cintai. Tidak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan seorang pria lain yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Rambut berwarna coklat madu, dan dia terlihat imut.

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku Yoda?" Pria itu berteriak kasar pada Chanyeol. Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa dia berteriak pada Chanyeol?

Aku mendesis ke arahnya dan dia berbalik menatapku, "Oh astaga!" Dia memekik tidak percaya lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku menamainya sama seperti namamu Baek..."

"Mwo? Tapi nanti akan sulit membedakan... masa aku harus memanggil namaku sendiri ketika memanggilnya." Baekhyun protes.

Pria mungil itu berjalan ke arahku lalu berjongkok di depanku, aku mendesis ke arahnya tapi dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau kucing kecil yang manis, aku pikir aku harus menamaimu ulang..." aku berontak saat dia mengangkatku lalu membuatku berbaring di pahanya.

Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping pria yang kini masih memangkuku, dia mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Terserah padamu sayang," ucapnya pada si pria mungil. Jadi sekarang aku akan punya dua majikan.

* * *

Hayooooo tadinya kepikiran ga Baek yang pertama itu binatang? X)

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	2. KaiSoo -Sekotak Coklat

Title: Sekotak Coklat

Couple: KaiSoo

Author: Bell

* * *

'Coklat lagi...' sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo menemukan satu kotak coklat di meja kerjanya.

'Sebenarnya siapa sih pengirimnya?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat semua rekan kerjanya, sebenarnya ada dua orang yang curigai karena kedua orang itu selalu datamg lebih pagi dari yang lain tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Orang pertama yang si mungil curigai adalah Chanyeol, tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan kekasihnya bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Yang kedua adalah Kim Jongin, demi Tuhan Kim Joangin itu playboy tapi HANYA melirik wanita saja bukan pria bertubuh pendek sepertinya.

'Hhh... aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang menaruh coklat ini.' Kyungsoo menatap kotak coklat itu dalam diam.

Esoknya Kyungsoo datang ke kantor jauh lebih pagi dari yang lain, dia bersembunyi dibawah mejanya sambil membaca buku. Lima menit kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Kyungsoo membeku ditempat. Tepat saat orang yang baru datang itu berhenti tepat di depan mejanya, dia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku kaget!" Kyungsoo menganga melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil membawa coklat. Seriously? Park Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu?

"Hei... hei... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku hanya mengantarkan titipan dari penggemar rahasiamu, dia sedang sakit saat ini." Chanyeol menaruh kotak coklat diatas meja kerja Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh kotak coklat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari meja kerja Kyungsoo kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin tahu, pergilah ke alamat ini..." Chanyeol memberikan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo.

Karena sudah sangat penasaran Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke alamat itu setelah pulang kerja. Si pria mungil menekan bel beberapa kali setelah berdiri selama beberapa menit di depan pintu rumah 'penggemar rahasianya'.

"Iya sebentar," dan suara yang terdengar dari dalam itu sangat familiar di telinga Kyungsoo. Saat pintu terbuka Kyungsoo menemukan wajah Jongin yang tampak kaget melihatnya.

"K-kyungsoo? Ada apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya gugup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Lain kali antarlah coklat ini langsung padaku saat aku sudah sampai di tempat kerja..." Jongin bahkan terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Jongin tersentak kaget lalu mempersilahkan pria pujaannya masuk.

'Entah aku harus memberimu hadiah atau harus menghajarmu Park Chanyeol,' Jongin mendesah lelah.

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u


	3. Gtop - Is My Crush Gay? part 1

Title: Is My Crush Gay? 1/2

Couple: Seunghyun x Jiyong (Bigbang)

Author: Bell

* * *

"So kenapa tidak pergi ke sana dan bilang hai aku Jiyong, apa kau gay? Karena aku sangat gay and I have a hot for you!" Pria cantik yang sedang sibuk melihat ke jendela kini mengerang.

"Shut up Dara!" Si gadis pirang hanya tertawa.

"Seriously Ji, pergilah ke lapangan lalu sapa dia. Hanya menyapanya, dia tidak akan menggigitmu!" Sandara menyilangkan tangannya, wajah cantiknya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia gemas dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Aku... aku pikir itu bukan hal yang bagus..." kini Sandara yang mengerang.

"Hei ini tidak semudah yang mulut besarmu katakan okay? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja berdiri di depannya dan mengatakan aku gay dan aku menyukaimu! Bagaimana kalau dia bukan gay? Ba-bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?" Suara Jiyong mengecil di bagian akhir.

Sandara menghela napas, "Well bersyukurlah aku adalah temanmu! Aku punya cara untuk mengetahui apa dia gay atau tidak..." Jiyong menatap si pirang bingung.

"Tapi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku bagaimana?" Dan si pria cantik tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk.

"Apa aku harus menjadi manajer tim basket? Apa kau gila?" Jiyong mendesis marah pada Sandara.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berada di dekat Choi Seunghyun, my biggest crush since two years ago. Sama-sama Jiyong." Sandara memutar-mutar tubuh Jiyong untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Okay! You look hot Ji! Look at that ass! You will get your big guy! Percaya padaku!" Kaya gadis pirang itu dengan yakin.

Jiyong mengerang lalu menghela napas, "Apa aku benar-benar harus memakai celana ketat ini?" protes Jiyong.

"HARUS!" Jawab Sandara penuh penekanan.

"Now go there and tease him!" Sandara melangkah pergi setelah mendorong Jiyong ke arah lapangan.

"Oh lihat manajer baru kita, kenalkan semua ini adalah Kwon Jiyong." Yang disebut hanya tersenyun kaku ke arah para pemain saat pelatih memperkenalkannya.

Jiyong melakukan pekerjaan yang dilakukan semua manajer pada umumnya, contohnya memberikan air minum dan handuk pada para pemain yang baru saja selesai latihan.

"Berhenti melihat pantatnya Seunghyun! I know he has a great ass but seriously..."

"Shut up!" Seunghyun menggeram marah pada temannya.

Seunghyun memperhatikan...? Benarkah?

Wajah Jiyong memerah saat memikirkan hal itu, apa ini bisa membuktikan kalau Seunghyun juga gay sepertinya?

Bersambung...

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	4. Gtop - Is My Crush Gay? part 2

Title: Is My Crush Gay?

Couple: Seunghyun x Jiyong Bigbang)

Author: Bell

"Kau harus menggodanya!" Sandara memasang wajah serius.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Balas Jiyong kesal.

"Ji, he was checking your ass! Itu berarti dia tertarik padamu, dia gay! Totally gay!" Sandara berucap penuh penekanan.

Jiyong mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, dia penasaran tapi dia juga tidak mau merendahkan dirinya. Dia pasti sudah gila jika dia benar-benar masuk ke ruang mandi klub atletik hanya untuk menggoda Seunghyun yang sedang sendirian.

Okay dia memang benar-benar gila!

Jiyong menatap sekeliling ruang ganti, telinganya masih mendengar suara shower. Pria cantik itu tidak bisa berhenti bergerak karena merasa gugup. Hanya suara pintu ruang mandi yang terbukalah yang membuat Jiyong membantu di tempat.

"Well... well... manajer-shi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jiyong menengok ke belakang dan melihat pria, yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi incarannya, sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangan dan HANYA memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Wajah cantik dengan kulit pucat itu berubah menjadi warna merah, dan Seunghyun menatap si cantik dengan penuh minat.

"A.. uhm.. aku..." tatapan tajam pria gagah didepannya benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

"A-AKU SUKA PADAMU..." Jiyong berteriak tiba-tiba, bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Wajah Jiyong makin merah, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lagi dia berlari keluar dari ruang mandi meninggalkan Seunghyun yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jiyong.

Setelah kejadian itu Jiyong berhenti menjadi manajer klub basket.

Sandara mengehela napas melihat Jiyong, si pria cantik terus saja melamun dengan kepala yang berbaring nyaman diatas meja. Tidak lama Sandara keluar dari kelas, bosan melihat teman androgininya terus melamun.

Jiyong mengehela napas, "Kau tahu menghela napas berarti membuat keberuntungan?" Si pria cantik hampir memekik kencang saat melihat Seunghyun sudah duduk di bangku depan.

Seunghyun tersenyum, "Aku belum membalas pernyataanmu minggu lalu," dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jiyong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" Jiyong hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendengar ajakan Seunghyun tapi tentu saja dia mengangguk bahkan sampai berkali-kali.

"Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak meremas bokongmu tiap kali kita berkencan," bisik Seunghyun mesra, wajah Jiyong bagaikan apel matang sekarang.

END

* * *

Kkkk~ ga ada nc ya, cuma dirty talk aja dikit...

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	5. TaoRis - Wait for a little while love

Wait for A Little While Love

Cast : Wu yifan

: Huang zitao

Boys love always/ M-preg...

Sosok itu kini terlihat semakin rapuh,tubuhnya yang sudah kurus kini semakin terlihat kurus . pandangan matanya kian sayu dan lingkaran matanya semakin menghitam seiring bergantinya yang dulu seindah panda kini tampak terlihat mengerikan.

" Tao makanlah,kau dari pagi belum makan sayang."

sosok wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah bibi jung pembatu sekaligus pengurus tao sedari bayi itu terlihat sangat iba.

" Tao belum lapar bi?"

tao menjawab lemah,dengan mata menatap kosong kearah layar 42 inch didepanya yang kini tengah menanyangkan berita tentang sosok artis yang tengah naik daun WU YIFAN.

" Kau merindukanya.?"

bibi jung kini merengkuh pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukanya.

" Aku tidak tahu bi."

tao menggeleng perlahan dengan kepala masih berada dalam pelukan sang bibi.

"Ahhh...kalau kau tetap akan seperti ini maka bibi tak akan segan untuk menelpon mama dan babamu dichina."

bibi jung mendesah,tao itu anak manja yang sok kuat.

" Jangan bi, baba pasti akan marah kalau melihatku seperti ini sekarang"

tao menggeleng takut,dia tidak mau mendapat omelan babanya lagi seperti waktu itu hanya karena dia tidak mau mendegarkan ucapan babanya yang super galak itu.

"Ya sudah sekarang tao makan oke,atau bibi akan bener- bener menelepon ...

"Iya tao akan makan,jangan mengancamku bibi aku tahu apa yang akan bibi katakan dan aku tak mau mendengar itu."

"Na gitu dong, bibi ambilkan nasi ok"

dan tao hanya bisa cemberut menghadapi pengasuh sekaligus mama keduanya itu.

Sementara itu jauh dinegara china sana,sesosok mahkluk tampan nan menawan terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki yang masih terlihat muda walau usianya sudah setengah baya...

" Kau sudah menghubunginya kriss?"

sosok yang lebih tua bertanya.

" Belum baba,baba tau sendirikan dia orangnya seperti apa."

kriss menjawab pelan.

" Yea anak itu memang terlalu manja,aku sebenarnya menyesal...aww...

"Kenapa memukulku jaejoong!"

yunho mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan centong yang baru saja jaejoong bawa dari dapur.

" Siapa suruh berkata seperti itu,astaga yunho kau lupa dia itu anakmu satu-satunya!"

jaejoong mendelik sengit,suaminya itu kalau ngomong memang tak pernah disaring lebih dulu,selalu saja asal njeplak.

"Aku bercanda jae,jangan marah ok"

yunho mengelus pundak istrinya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat istri cantiknya itu sedang marah.

" Eh tapi kris,ini sudah seminggu dan kau belum menghubunginya?"

jaejoong bertanya curiga..

Kris mengangguk pelan tapi dirinya langsung terlonjak kaget begitu dia mengingat sesuatu...

"Astaga mama bagaimana jika ...

Kring...kring...

suara dering handphone membuat kriss menghentikan ucapanya,apalagi saat dia melihat Id yang memanggilnya dia spontan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ragu.

"hallo ...Iya,ada apa?"

"Apa? astaga!"

"Yaya...aku akan segera kesana sekarang ."

kriss menutup sambungan telphonya membuat dua sosok mahkluk didepanya menatap curiga.

"Baba benar,dia masuk rumah sakit.."

kriss mendesah pelan membuat kedua orang itu kaget.

" Astaga!"

dan ketiga orang itu segera berlari kalang kabut menuju bandara.

Suasana dikamar rumah sakit itu tampak lengang walau jelas terlihat ada 4 sosok manusia disana.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus mengelus tangan sosok manis yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Yunho yang duduk gelisah di sofa samping mereka.

dan kriss yang terus mondar- mandir tidak jelas.

"Berhenti berjalan kriss, kau membuatku semakin pusing!"

jaejoong mendengus,ayolah menantunya itu tak membantunya sama sekali.

"Tapi aku cemas mama"

kini kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping yunho,dia tak mau melihat mama mertuanya itu mendelik kesal lagi,karena sungguh itu membuat kriss sangat takut.

"Semua ini salahmu"

yunho berucap

" Akukan hanya menuruti saran baba dan mama"

kris menjawab tak mau kalah,enak saja dia disalahin,bukankah ini ide mereka.

"Tapi aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tak terlalu sering menghubunginya,bukan mendiamkanya selama minggu "

jaejoong menatap sengit,ayolah dia itu ibunyawajarkan kalau dia panik melihat anaknya terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"Aish...kenapa kalian semua menyalahkanku,ini tidak adil..!"

kris mendengus,

" Jelas aku menyalahkanmu..kau itu suaminya!"

jaejoong memimpali dan yunho langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab,bagaimana kalau anakku mati dan-"

"BERHENTI SEMUANYA!"

sosok yang sedaritadi terbaring lemah kini menggeram marah.

"Astaga..tao kau sadar sayang!"

jaejoong memeluk,kriss mencium dan yunho mencubit.

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

dan ketiga biang berisik itu sukses mendapat tanda sayang dari tao.

" Aku ini cuma tidur karena efek obat,bukan koma bertahun tahun jangan berlebihan!"

" Hehe..."

dan ketiga mahkluk yang bergender sama itu hanya bisa tertawa gaje.

" Tapi aku senang kau sekarang sudah sembuh tao"

kriss tersenyum,ini sudah 2 hari sejak tao masuk rumah sakit karena dehidrasi.

" Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku sakit!"

tao mendengus,membuat kris gemas perlahan tanganya mengelus surai rambut tao yang sudah mulai panjang itu.

"Maafkan gege oke"kris mencium kening tao dengan lembut.

"Tapi gege keterlaluan,sudah seminggu gege tak menghubungiku. taokan kangen sama gege"

tao menjawab dengan ekpresi malu-malu.

"Lagian kenapa gege tak mengajakkusih..akukan bisa tinggal dirumah baba!"

tao kini mulai cemberut lagi,membuat kriss mengecup bibir yang manyun itu sekilas.

"Gege hanya tak mau kau capek karena perjalanan jauh tao,apalagi kau itu paling tidak bisa duduk manis jika diluar rumah."

" Tapikan tao kesepian dirumah,tao jadi tidak nafsu makan"

" Aish... dasar manja,apa kau lupa jika yang disini...

kris mengelus perut tao pelan,membuat tao tersenyum manis

" Membutuhkanmu"

diiringi dengan kecupan diperut tao yang sudah mulai membesar itu.

"Iya maaf telah membuat gege panik,gege tidak marahkan?"

Tao menatap kriss takut-takut, kris itu kalau marah Sangat menakutkan.

"Sebenarnyasih gege marah,tapi karena tao sudah minta maaf,ya..baiklah gege akan maafin tapi dengan satu syarat"

" Apa?"

tao bertanya polos.

"Ayo kita buat anak kedua kita!"

kris menjawab dengan wajah mesum dan tao lanhsung berteriak kencang.

" YANG INI SAJA BELUM LAHIR GEGE,DASAR MESUM!"

End

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	6. Hae-Hyu-Ye-Wook - Wedding Day

Title: Wedding Day

Author: Bell

Couple: Anggota Super Junior

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Eunhyuk menatap ke arah cincin yang dipegang Yesung.

"Itu bagus..." Yesung tersenyum lalu memesan cincin tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, yang ditanya hanya mengganguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menikah..." kata Yesung sambil melirik Eunhyuk dengan senyum menggoda.

Eunhyuk mengerang, "Oh! Shut up!"

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kita akan memesan gedung pernikahan lalu mengambil baju," Eunhyuk mengecek smartphonenya.

"Dua minggu lagi..." Eunhyuk berbisik lemah.

Tepat pada hari pernikahan, Yesung berdiri di depan altar dengan tuxedo hitam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Detingan piano terdengar, dan pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang berbalut tuxedo putih masuk sambil membawa bunga. Saat pria mungil tersebut sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan Yesung, mereka bertukar senyum.

"Apakah kau Kim Yesung (anggap aja nama aslinya ya ^^) bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai pendamping hidupmu, bersedia menemaninya dalam suka dan duka juga..."

"Aku hampir berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak akan siap dalam dua minggu, aku hampir saja putus asa..." keluh Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya, suara pendeta yang menanyakan janji pernikahan masih terdengar.

"Kau adalah wedding planner terbaik di Korea Hyuk," kekasihnya, Donghae, menyemangati.

"Haaa apa jadinya aku tanpamu Hae?" Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan jadi jomblo!" Donghae menjawab dengan candaan sementara Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya.

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	7. VKook - Call Me

Title: Call Me

Couple: VKook (BTS)

Author: Bell

* * *

"Kau akan membuat kepalanya berlubang jika matamu terus memancarkan laser cinta seperti itu!" Taehyung berjengit kaget saat sesorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Hyuuuunngg~" dia merengek sebal pada pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Suga menghela napas, "Kenapa aku harus menemanimu menghabiskan uang di cafe yang bahkan aku pikir kuenya tidak terlalu enak?"

"Karena kau sayang padaku?" Taehyung balik bertanya sambil ber-aegyo. Suga memukul belakang kepalanya dengan keras, "Aakhhh, appo hyung!" Yang dipukul hanya bisa merengut sebal.

'Aku harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu sebelum uang jajanku bulan ini habis karena terus menerus makan di cafe mahal seperti ini...' batin Suga, dan dia mendapatkan ide ketika melihat laki-laki yang telah lama diincar Taehyung kini tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sambil menyeringai Suga berjalan menghampiri konter, pria yang lebih muda hanya bisa menatap bingung hyung-nya.

"Hei, kau tertarik padaku?" Lelaki di depannya memerah dan salah tingkah karena Suga mulai menggodanya.

"Aku tahu kau terus memperhatikan ke arahku, kau tidak perlu malu..."

"Aaaahh... aku... itu..." belum selesai dia berbicara, Taehyung datang ke arah mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?!" Taehyung berteriak kesal pada hyung-nya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." Suga mengangkat bahu.

Taehyung makin kesal karena sikap hyungnya yang pura-pura polos, dia menggertakkan giginya dan berniat membalas kata-kata Suga sebelum si pelayan menyela.

"Aku tidak menggoda pacarmu!" Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan dagunya, tidak percaya kalau lelaki yang dia incar malah mengira di sudah punya pacar.

"Dia b..." sebelum sempat menjelaskan apa pun si pelayan kembali menyela namun dengan kalimat yang membuat keduanya memerah.

"Kalau pun aku mau menggoda, aku pasti akan menggodamu!"

"Brat! Filrting di depan pacar dari orang yang kau suka, untunglah aku bukan pacar si childish ini!" Wajah si pelayan makin memerah saat tahu kalau dia salah duga.

"Aku tidak childish!" Taehyung protes.

"Ya... ya... katakan itu pada semua koleksi bonekamu dan buang mereka ke tempat pembuangan sampah!" Taehyung baru saja akan memprotes lagi tapi Suga kembali menambahkan, "Aku pulang dulu, bersenang-senanglah! Jangan lupa pakai pengaman!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Taehyung berteriak kesal pada hyung-nya yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Jadi... dia bukan pacarmu?" Si pelayan tersenyum lebar, "Memang kenapa kalau dia bukan pacarku?" Taehyung menjawab pura-pura ketus.

"Aku Jungkook dan aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," Taehyung melirik si pelayan dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Dia mengambil kertas dari sakunya dan mengambil pulpen yang ada di meja konter untuk menulis sesuatu. Dia memberikan kertas itu ke tangan Jungkook dengan wajah sebal dan bergegas pergi dari cafe itu. Si pelayan menghela napas berat, berfikir kalau dia ditolak. Tapi saat membaca kertas yang Taehyung berikan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar dan berteriak yes.

(Isi kertas)

0989-××××-××××

Awas kalau kau tidak meneleponku! :

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	8. VKook - Date Me (sequel of Call Me)

Title: Date Me! (Sequel of Call Me)

Couple: VKook (BTS)

Author: Bell

* * *

' _ **Hei! Tae-hyungie sedang apa?**_ ' Taehyung menatap pesan singkat dari kontak bernama Jungkook di smartphone-nya dengan kening berkerut.

"Haaaaa... aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa! Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku sedang memikirkannya, itu sangat memalukan!" Taehyung mengerang sebal.

"Bilang saja kau sedang ber-martubasi dan kirimkan dia foto telanjangmu!" Taehyung melempar bantal ke arah Suga, yang sejak tadi memang menemaninya menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

'Dasar gila...' pria yang lebih muda menyumpah dalam hati.

Suga menghela napas kesal, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan 'sedang apa' saat sudah jelas bahwa mereka sedang menonton tv. Taehyung diam saja saat tiba-tiba Suga mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu lalu melemparkan kembali smartphone itu ke Suga.

"YAH! Apa yang kau tulis?" Taehyung berteriak panik.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Mata Taehyung yang berwarna kecoklatan hampir saja keluar saat membaca pesan yang terkirim.

' _ **Aku sedang memikirkanmu ;-***_ '

Tidak lama balasan pesan yang dikirim Suga datang, ' _ **ㅎㅎㅎ**_ _ **benarkah? Aku juga sedang memikirkan dirimu ;) aku lebih senang kalau kau langsung menciumku bukan dengan emotikon :Dㅋㅋㅋ**_ '

Wajah Taehyung memerah, "Pabo..." dia berbisik lirih dengan wajah memerah.

Taehyung mulai mengetik balasannya, ' _ **Siapa yang bilang aku mau menciummu! Bersikaplah sesuai umur! Kau itu masih kecil! Pesan yang tadi bukan aku yang kirim :p**_ '

Sebenarnya ini adalah hari ketiga sejak mereka berkirim pesan satu sama lain, kebanyakan pesan dari Taehyung selalu bernada ketus. Bukan karena Taehyung tidak suka dengan Pria yang dia ketahui lebih mudah darinya pada hari kedua mereka bertukar pesan tapi karena dia bingung dan malu untuk menjawab dengan sesuatu yang berbau 'Flirting'.

' _ **Mwo? :(((( hyung tidak mau menciumku? Tapi aku ingin ciuman dengan hyung~ aku sudah besar kok hyungie :D apalagi yang dibagian bawah ;)**_ '

Taehyung menatap pesan balasan yang dia terima dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa anak ini sedang menggodanya? apa maksudnya dengan membawa-bawa bagian bawah dan menambahkan kata besar?

Wajah Taehyung merona hebat saat pikiran kotor mulai masuk ke otaknya. "Kenapa? Anak itu mengirimkan foto telanjangnya?" tanya Suga penasaran melihat reaksi dongsaeng-nya.

Taehyung langsung memukul lengan Suga dengan brutal mendengar pertanyaan pria yang lebih tua, "MESUM!" dengan wajah semerah tomat matang Taehyung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Suga bingung. Dia menyeringai jahil saat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Yah! Jangan mengotori seprai dengan spermamu! Aku tidak akan mau mencucinya!" Suga berseru keras lalu terkikik kecil.

"Diam kau ajushi mesum!" Taehyung berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Hei! Aku bukan ajushi!" Pria yang lebih muda mengabaikannya.

Taehyung membalas pesan Jungkook dengan tangan yang gemetar, ' _ **Dasar mesum!**_ ' Lalu mengirim pesan itu.

Selang beberapa menit pesan dari Jungkook masuk, Taehyung menghela napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

' _ **:O ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**_ _ **hyungie yang mesum! Pasti kepikiran yang di selangkanganku ya? ;D yang di situ juga BESAR sih tapi harusnya ditambah kata PANJANG, yang aku maksud tadi kakiku :p**_ '

Taehyung memerah malu, 'A-apa maksudnya? Menggodaku dengan hal seperti itu!' dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di pipinya.

Berusaha menelan rasa malunya dan berpikir ini saatnya dia membalas pesan Jungkook dengan 'nakal' juga, Taehyung mulai memaksa jemarinya yang gemetar untuk mengetik pesan. Setelah terkirim dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak seperti gadis remaja.

Sementara itu Jungkook menatap tidak percaya pesan yang baru dia terima.

' _ **Pfftt! BESAR dan PANJANG? Aku yakin punyaku jauh lebih BESAR dan PANJANG! Aku tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung! :p Aku akan menunggumu besok di Cafe XXX jam 4 sore... Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk berkencan denganku! Sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan baik besok! : atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada benda yang kau bilang BESAR dan PANJANG itu!**_ '

"Dia benar-benar akan membuatku mati muda..." kata Jungkook lirih, "Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat cute dan hot saat sedang marah! Benar-benar tidak adil!" dia berguling-guling diatas ranjang dambil memeluk guling.

"Aku harap aku bisa menahan diriku besok..." harapnya.

* * *

Aku ga tahu sebenernya uke-seme nya siapa =="  
jadinya gini deh... tapi kalau dalam hubungan gay ada juga yang gantian :v

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	9. DongWoo - Friday part 1

Tittle : FRIDAY

Maincast : Dongwoo (boyfriend)

Author: Bee

Support cast : (Surprise ˊ▽ˋ)

Lenght : Twoshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi

Author POV

Seorang namja berambut coklat dengan perawakan mungil sedang termenung di sofa dan jangan lupakan sebuah kalender yang selalu ia pandangi dihadapannya.

"Membosankan!" Gerutunya dengan mulut masih mengemut lolipop.

Sesekali ia melirik handphone sunyinya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia merambat handphone itu dengan kasar.

"Sesibuk itukah? Kali ini aku benar-benar benci hari senin!"

"Mmm...apa aku harus mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu?"

"Ahhh...No Minwoo, kau ini berisik sekali..!" Timpal Jeongmin yang tak lain hyung dari namja berambut coklat tersebut No Minwoo.

Minwoo membalasnya dengan cengiran kuda tanpa dosa pada hyung-nya tersebut.

"Mian hyung..!"

"Mmm..hyungi.." Gumamnya ragu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jeongmin malas.

"Hyung masih ingat dengan namja yang ku ceritakan itu?"

"Bagaimana aku lupa jika kau terus menerus menceritakan namja berambut blonde si Donghyun itu. Bahkan kau tak pernah bosan dengan ceritamu yang selalu di ulang."

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkannya? Bukankah kalian hanya sebatas teman? Dan itu pun kalian tak sengaja bertemu." Lanjut Jeongmin.

~Flashback~

Ketika Minwoo asik bersepeda mengelilingi taman, namun tak sengaja sebuah pengendara motor lebih tepatnya pengantar pizza menabraknya walau hanya menyerempet tapi itu cukup membuat Minwoo terjatuh.

"Aigoo..apha..!" Rintih Minwoo dengan lengan memar dan luka lecil di kakinya.

"Yak! Kau tak punya mata hah?" Pekik Minwoo pada pengantar pizza tersebut.

"Ahhh...mianhamnida..! Jeongmal mianhamnida.." balas pengantar pizza tersebut mendekatinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan ini..atau aku akan laporkan ini pada polisi"

"Andwae! Ya, aku akan tanggung jawab. Tapi aku harus antarkan pizza ini terlebih dahulu."

"Dan ini kartu identitasku, kau bisa simpan ini untuk jaminannya. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." Lanjut namja berambut blonde segera pergi.

"Ckckck...apa-apaan dia itu! Bagaimana bisa dia menolong orang dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Aiisshh..jinjja..!" Gerutu Minwoo.

~Flashback End~

Minwoo hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya begitu cepat? Bahkan kalian baru mengenal seminggu lalu." Pikir Jeongmin.

"Dia itu sangat menawan hyung.."

"Menurut mu, apakah dia menyukaiku?"

"Jika dia menyukaimu, namja itu pasti langsung menyatakan perasaannya."

"Kau benar hyung! Aku benci dia yang begitu sibuk.."

"Haruskah aku order pizza agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ahh..kau ini kenapa membuatku ikut pusing memikirkannya? Terserah padamu saja! Bye.." ucap Jeongmin segera pergi meninggalkan Minwoo.

"Hyung yang tak berguna!"

"Ahhh...kenapa aku seperti ini? Belum tentu Donghyun memikirkan aku."

"Kapan dia dapat waktu luang?" Gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

~Flashback~

Minwoo PoV

Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum namja itu mengobati lukaku. Dengan terpaksa aku menunggunya di taman ini. Aku pun melihat kartu identitasnya yang ku terima ini.

"Donghyun? Ternyata dia cukup dewasa. Bahkan lebih dari Jeongmin hyung."

"aku akan menelponya jika waktu istirahatnya tiba"

Saat tiba waktu istirahat, aku segera menelponya. Namun baru saja aku mengetik nomor teleponnya, seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Perlahan aku menolehnya dari bawah hingga tepat bertemu dengan wajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah membawa perlengkapan obat." Celotehnya tersenyum tipis.

"Menawan~! Aahh...apa yang kau pikirkan No Minwoo.." batinku.

"Cepatlah..sebelum aku kritis."

"Ini hanya luka kecil, mungkin hanya setetes darah yang keluar." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam saat ia mengobati lukaku. Sesekali aku merintih kecil merasakan perih pada lukaku.

"Selesai! Tanggung jawabku sudah selesai bukan?"

"Belum! Kau pikir aku menunggumu membuat perutku kenyang?"

"Lalu? Kau ingin makan siang? Baiklah aku akan memberimu makan. Kkaja.."

Aku cukup terkejut saat namja ini menarik lenganku lembut dan membawaku kesebuah resto pinggir jalan.

"Aku hanya bisa membawamu ketempat ini. Aku belum menerima gaji." Jelasnya yang entah kenapa membuatku menahan ketawa.

Sungguh lugunya namja ini dengan ucapannya.

"Siapa bilang kau yang bayar? Tenanglah, aku yang akan membayarnya. Termasuk makanan yang kau makan." Balas ku.

"Andwae! Ini pun termasuk tanggung jawabku karena membuatmu seperti ini. Mmm..baiklah aku akan membayarnya setelah aku mendapat gaji."

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya yang ini. Terserah apa yang dia katakan, sekarang aku sedang menikmati bimbimbap yang enak ini.

Selesai makan, namja ini mengantarkan ku pulang dengan membawa sepedaku. Aku berdiri di belakang dan memegang bahu lebarnya.

"Kenapa detakan ini semakin cepat dari sebelumnya?" Batinku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ahh..No Minwoo!" Jawabku langsung.

~Flashback End~

Sejak perkenalan itu pikiranku selalu kepadanya. Hingga aku selalu order pizza hampir setiap hari bahkan sehari aku akan order 2 sampai 3 kali. Itu sangat konyol dan namja itu mengetahui kekonyolanku ini. Setiap kali dia membawakan orderanku, namja itu pasti tidak lupa untuk memberiku lolipop. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai lolipop, namun karena dia lolipop menjadi favoritku.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan order. Mungkin hingga 5 kali."

"Akan aku kasih pelajaran padanya yang mengacuhkan ku"

TBC~

Jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u

yang berminat dan serius ingin jadi admin, silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau ke akun Kpol Fanfic di Line Messenger


	10. DongWoo - Friday part 2

Tittle : FRIDAY

Author : Bee

Maincast : Dongwoo (boyfriend)

Support cast : (Surprise ˊ▽ˋ)

Lenght : Twoshoot

Rating : T » M

Genre : Yaoi

##

"Sepertinya besok aku akan order. Mungkin hingga 5 kali."

"Akan aku kasih pelajaran padanya yang mengacuhkan ku"

##

Author POV

Minwoo membatalkan rencana untuk orderannya. Seseorang datang pada kehidupannya dan ia tau rencananya akan gagal kalau ia ordee hari ini juga. Ya, adiknya bernama El kembali pulang setelah mendapat libur sekolah di jepang.

"Kenapa kau datang tidak pada waktunya?" Gerutu Minwoo pada namdongsaeng yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"Ckckck...bukankah hyung pun tau kalau aku pulang itu artinya liburan tiba." Balas El tak menoleh.

"Ku pikir aku sudah bebas di rumah sendiri setelah Jeongmin hyung sibuk dengan skripsinya untuk seminggu ini, tapi ini di luar pikiranku."

"Waeyo? Bukankah hyung akan senang jika aku pulang?"

"Itu dulu..tidak untuk waktu ini.."

"Eoh? Apa bedanya? Ahh..apa hyung punya masalah? Ceritalah..bukanka aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik?" Kata El dengan aegyo-nya.

"Singkirkan aegyo anehmu itu dariku."

Minwoo menarik nafas sebelum ia mulai bicara kembali menatap sang adik.

"Dengar, aku punya masalah tentang..mmm..." ragu Minwoo.

"Cinta.." sambung El menggodanya.

"Tanpa hyung lanjutkan, aku sudah bisa tebak. Lihatlah..wajahmu butuh pemadam kebakaran." Lanjut El dengan tawa lepasnya.

"Diam kau! Mau lanjut atau tidak?"

"Ahhh... .."

~Flashback~

Sejak Minwoo mengenal Donghyun, ia selalu order pizza kapanpun saat ia mulai merindukan namja blonde itu.

"Apakah pizza favoritmu? Kau sudah order pizza untuk ketiga kalinya." Ucap Donghyun.

"Mmm..keluargaku sangat menyukai pizza. Dan ingat, kau masih punya janji padaku."

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan janjiku itu. Akhir bulan aku akan mendapat gaji. Setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan sesuka hatimu."

Minwoo tidak membalas ucapanya. Dari lubuk hatinya ia tersenyum puas dengan semua perkataan Donghyun. Ia bukan senang karena namja itu mendapat gaji, melainkan ia di ajak kencan? Ok ini terlalu berlebih, hanya sebatas jalan.

"Ini lolipop untukmu! Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa untuk memberimu lolipop setiap kau order. Jadi aku tidak pernah lupa dengan lolipopnya."

"Aku akan salahkanmu jika aku diabetes."

"Sepertinya aku terlebih dahulu yang terkena diabetes karena wajahmu yang begitu manis melebihi lolipop ini." Balas Donghyun segera pergi setelah mangacak puncak rambut Minwoo.

Janga tanyakan keadaan Minwoo sekarang. Ya tentu saja namja ini struk akut dengan perlakuan manis Donghyun.

~Flashback End~

"Ini sudah akhir bulan, dia belum mengajakmu berkencan?" Tanya El mulai serius.

"Siapa yang bilang berkencan? Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa bodoh!"

"Kalian hanya jalan berdua, dan itu sudah ku pastikan kalau sebenarnya dia mengajakmu berkencan."

"Kau tau, dia itu sangat sibuk! Dalam seminggu, kami hanya bisa chatting tiga kali. Itu pun hanya beberapa menit saja."

"Jika malam, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku tau pasti dia sangat lelah. Dia benar-benar namja pekerja keras."

"Sebaiknya hyung harus lebih jual mahal sedikit padanya."

"Mwo?" Kejut Minwoo dengan bibir dan mata membulat.

"Kau harus berhenti terus menerus order pizza itu. Bisa saja namja itu ilfil padamu yang seperti itu. Mungin dia tipe namja yang tidak suka dengan ke antusiasan."

"Mmm...mungkin kau benar! Sebenarnya hari ini aku berencana order. Tapi dengan perkataanmu ini, aku batalkan saja."

"Kapan dia senggang?"

"Seperti hari jumat dia tidak begitu sibuk."

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu hari jumat. Ini baru hari selasa, seperti tiga hari cukup untuk membuatnya rindu padamu" goda El.

Minwoo POV

Tiga hari tidak bertemu dan tidak chat denganya, membuat jemariku begitu gatal. Handphone ku pun di sita oleh adikku sendiri.

"Chukkhae! Anda berhasil melewati tantangan ini." Seru El mengembalikan handphone ku kembali dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ini baru tiga hari sudah membuatku gila. Bagaimana jika benar lost kontak dengannya.."

"Ppali..! Ini sudah cukup siang dan waktu yang tepat untuk order."

Dengan segera aku order pizza kembali. Sekarang aku dan El hanya menunggu kiriman datang.

Brrrrtttt..

Suara getaran bel rumah sudag terdengar, dengan segera aku membukanya.

"Dong..." "hyun.."

Senyumku memudar karena bukan Donghyun yang ku dapati.

"Ini pesanan anda.."

"Ne..gamsahamnida." balasku menerimanya malas.

"Mmm...karyawan bernama Donghyun tidak bekerja?"

"Ahh..dia mengambil libur hari ini. Apa ada masalah?"

" ..!" Sanggah ku.

Setelah karyawan itu pergi, El hanya terdiam memandangku yang menyedihkan ini.

"Sepertinya kita tidak tepat hyung. Bersabarlah, masih ada hari lain."

"Jangan tekuk wajahmu hyung..! Ahh...aku akan belikan lolipop untukmu. Jjakaman.."

Sekarang aku hanya sendiri saat El pergi membelikan lolipop entah kemana. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara bel bunyi kembali.

"Bukankah anak itu bisa membukanya sendiri." Celoteh ku.

"Bukankah kau bisa membukanya sendiri..El.."

"..."

"Annyeong Minwoo-ya!"

Pizza yang ku makan jatuh begitu saja dari mulutku. Ya, Donghyun datang mengejutkanku.

"Ini sudah akhir bulan, dan aku ingin menepati janjiku. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak ada kabar, aku takut kau marah karena menungguku lama."

"What? Takut? Kenapa dia harus takut?" Batin ku.

"Ahh..silahkan masuk."

Kami pun duduk di sofa dengan saling terdiam. Sesekali aku melirik Donghyun dengan setelan kemeja biru dan warna rambut yang berubah hitam, itu terlihat maskulin bagiku.

Donghyun mengeluarkan permen dan langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin lagi memberiku lolipop?" Tanya ku mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya membawa permen."

"Mmm..permen pun tidak masalah."

Dengan gerak cepat, Donghyun mentransfer permen yang ada di mulutnya ke mulutku. Kedua mataku mengerjap berkali-kali saat kedua mata kami bertemu begitu dekat. Donghyun masih menatapku lekat.

"Donghyun-ah! Sebenarnya aku.." gumam ku terhenti ketika Donghyun menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibirku.

"Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak mau di dahului olehmu." Ucap Donghyun.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu saat kecelakaan itu. Tingkahmu membuatku selalu tersenyum dan itu sangat nyaman. Aku takut untuk jatuh cinta padamu dengan keadaanku seperti ini."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Donghyun yang menatapku teduh.

"Dan juga karena status kita sama. Namja x namja? Aku takut orang berpikir aneh dengan hubungan kita. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Tapi...sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjauh lagi darimu, karena perasaanku serius padamu."

Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca mendengar itu semua. Kemudian lenganku mengangkat dagunya yang menunduk untuk terus menatapku.

"Bukankah cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak memandang status apapun?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua status kita. Sekarang hanya satu status yang aku inginkan.."

"Memilikimu.."

Aku tersenyum manis dengan semua perkataan ini pada Donghyun. Tanpa izin, Donghyun langsung melumat bibirku. Di awali dengan lembut, namun menjadi nafsu satu sama lain.

Suara decakan manis mengisi keheningan ruangan ini. Tanganku terlingkar erat pada leher Donghyun yang mendekap pinggangku.

"M..m..sa.m..rang. .." Bisik ku.

"Manhi saranghae.." balas Donghyun melepas lumatannya.

Belum berhenti disini, Donghyun kembali melumat. Jemarinya mulai bermain pada kancing bajuku. Setelah terpampang jelas leher jenjang mulusku ini, Donghyun langsung memberi kiss mark di sekeliling leher tersebut hingga aku menggelinjang geli dan membuat suara desahan kecil.

"Aaahh..dong..euugh..hyun.."

"Suaramu kenapa begitu seksi baby?" Goda Donghyun.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan disini?"

"Sesuka hatimu baby.." balas ku.

Senyuman manis Donghyun kembali terangkat dan dengan segera ia menindih tubuh mungil ku. Tangannya mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Author POV

"Aahhh..shit..! Dong...hyunn.."

"Ya..te..rus..lah..eeuugghh.."

"Oohh..Damn..!"

"Aahh...ssshhhtt.."

Desahan demi desahan selalu di keluarkan dari bibir Minwoo tanpa ia tahan.

"Eoh? Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Pikir El saat kembali pulang.

Ia mendengar semua desahan Minwoo dari balik pintu.

"HYUNG AKU PULANG!"

Pekikan El terhenti seketika setelah mendapati pemandangan yang begitu jelas di hadapannya.

"Oppss...sepertinya aku harus belajar masuk untuk ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu.." kekeh El.

Ya tentu saja Minwoo dan Donghyun sangat terkejut atas kedatangan El yang tidak tepat.

~End~

Jangan lupa add akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	11. HunHan - Vacation

Title: Vacation

Author: Bee

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : boy x boy

Lenght : Oneshoot

Liburan adalah kata keramat yang dinantikan banyak orang yang memiliki jadwal padat pada hari kerja, tidak hanya pegawai kantoran tapi anak sekolah juga. Pergi berpetualang ke tempat baru, mencicipi makanan yang pernah dicoba sebelumnya, bahkan bertemu orang baru yang dapat dijadikan pacar. Siapa yang bisa menolak hari liburan?

Hari sabtu salah satu hari terindah dalam tujuh hari yang manusia lewati, bahkan untuk Sehun hari sabtu adalah hari yang dia puja. Berbekal sejumlah uang, makanan ringan seadanya, dan tiket kereta menuju ke suatu tempat. Dia berangkat dari rumah setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada orang tuanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk berpetualang!" Serunya penuh semangat.

Namja tinggi berkulit putih susu berambut hitam itu sangat menyukai petualang lebih tepatnya mendaki gunung atau menelusuri hutan-hutan.

"Udara yang sangat segar tanpa tercemari." Pujinya saat tiba di dalam sebuah hutan.

Kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri pohon-pohon rindang nan tinggi.

Ia berhenti sejenak dalam perjalanan mendaki gunung. Namja ini duduk pada sebuah potongan batang pohon. Kameranya terus membidik setiap sudut hutan tersebut. Tangannya terhenti saat kameranya menangkap sesosok di balik pohon besar beberapa meter darinya.

Perlahan ia mendekati pohon tersebut untuk membuktikan rasa penasarannya ini.

"Apakah ada hantu saat siang seperti ini?" Gumamnya.

Jantungnya sangat berdebar saat melihat punggung sosok tersebut. Pikirannya sudah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika sosok ini berwajah menakutkan? Mungkin dengan wajah hancur seperti di film horor.

"Jeogiyeo-" ucapnya yang ingin menepuk bahu sosok tersebut.

"Aaaaaaa..."

"Aaaaaa..."

Mereka terkejut secara bersamaan. Kini Sehun mendapati sosok namja berwajah cantik bermata seperti rusa dan bibirnya yang mungil. Benar-benar jauh dari pikiran negatifnya tadi.

"Yak! Kau mengintip ku?" Timpal namja cantik tersebut.

"A-ani! Ku pikir kau hantu."

"MWO? Pikiran macam apa itu? Ini masih siang!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di balik pohon ini?"

"A-ku hanya...mmmm...karena disini tidak ada toilet, aku buang air kecil disini."

Bibir Sehun terangkat kecil lalu memandang bagian bawah namja tersebut.

"M-wo? Apa yang kau lihat?" Timpal namja cantik itu menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tertutup jeans hitam.

"Kau ke hutan sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne! Aku ingin mendaki gunung. Itu adalah rencanaku tahun lalu."

"Kau tidak takut hanya seorang diri? Bagaimana jika ada hewan buas yang lapar?"

"Aku adalah pria sejati! Dan aku tidak takut hal itu terjadi."

"Jinjja? Gurae! Aku juga ingin melanjutkan pendakian ini. Dan ku dengar, kemarin ada seorang pendaki yang tak bisa pulang dari hutan ini."

"M-WO? Yak! Kau jangan menakutiku. Aku baru pertama kali ke hutan ini."

Dalam hati Sehun, ia tertawa puas telah mengerjai namja cantik tersebut yang sudah mengikutinya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya!" Timpal namja bermata rusa itu.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Goda Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap lekat pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan perkataanmu tadi! Kau sudah menakutiku."

"Gurae! Kau boleh ikut denganku setelah memperkenalkan dirimu. Tidak mungkin aku membawa orang yang tidak ku kenal."

"Luhan imnida!"

"Sehun imnida!"

"Ok, kau bisa ikut denganku rusa cantik."

Sehun melangkah lagi dengan senyum lebarnya. Sungguh namja bernama Luhan ini membuatnya gemas. Dia menganggap dirinya pria setaji, tapi dengan sikap layaknya seorang gadis.

"Aahhh...aku lelah Sehun-ah! Bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti?"

"Kau mau bermalam disini? Kalau kau ingin bermalam disini, aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Andwae~!"

Langkah Sehun kini mendekati Luhan, kemudian ia berjongkok membelakanginya. Kedua mata Luhan mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Ppali...! Naiklah ke punggungku. Dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Dengan ragu Luhan menuruti perintahnya.

Sehun menggendong Luhan pada punggungnya. Kedua tangan Luhan pun melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Untunglah kau kurus! Aku bisa menggendongmu dengan waktu yang lama."

"Aiisshh...kau tidak lihat tubuhmu sendiri yang juga kurus?"

"Tidurlah jika kau lelah! Aku akan membangunkanmu jika aku sudah pegal."

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan terpejam dengan mengeratkan tangannya memeluk leher Sehun. Juga senyumnya yang terangkat manis. Ia tidak tau kenapa namja yang baru dikenal ini membuatnya nyaman seketika.

End~

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line messenger

id: knq4411u

Open pendaftaran jadi admin juga loh ;) yang minat langsung saja kirim pesan di Line


	12. YeWook - Cross Dressing

Titlle : " Cross Dressing "

Author : Beef

Pairing:YeWook

Cast : Kim Yesung

:Kim Ryeowook

:Huang Zitao

; Wu Yifan

Genre: Boys love, Romance

Happy Reading

Seorang namja mungil masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut dalam kamarnya yang terlihat super mewah.

Suara alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi seolah tak mengusiknya sedikitpun dari mimpi indahnya.

Namun mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka, ketika merasakan hawa panas dan silau masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Eung..., Tao kenapa kau buka gordenyasih, ini silau aku masih ingin tidur"

Yang dipanggil Tao hanya menghela nafas, menatap malas sosok mungil yang kini tengah cemberut dengan rambut awut-awutan.

Duh manisnya andai saja...

lupakan Tao tugasmu adalah membangunkanya.

" Anda harus sarapan dulu tuan muda Ryeowook. Tuan Yesung sudah menelpon saya sejak tadi, Memastikan jika tuan muda sudah bangun "

Ryeowook hanya mendengus mendengar itu semua.

" Hah... dia selalu saja begitu. Oh ya Tao kira- kira Yesung hyung akan pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

" Kenapa... tuan muda merindukanya, bukankah semalam kalian baru saja..."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ryeowook langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan sosok bermata panda didepanya, tanganya dengan sigap menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Tao sudah tertawa tak karuan, tuan mudanya itu memang lucu jika salah tingkah.

" Berhenti tertawa!"

Tao langsung bersikap serius begitu mendengar omelan sosok didepanya.

" Tuan Yesung sedang berada di Jepang untuk menghadiri rapat dengan Cho Company Group. Sepertinya dia baru akan pulang besok siang , jika tuan muda ingin tahu"

" Yes... aku bis..."

"Tuan Yesung melarang anda pergi tanpa pengawalan siapapun"

Tao langsung menyela sebelum Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Sudah kuduka"

Ryeowook mendesah malas, menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Tao bisakah..."

Tyeowook mendongak,

" Jawabanya tidak, saya tidak mau mengambil resiko tuan muda, tuan Yesung pasti akan memecat saya nanti"

" Kau bicara seolah- olah aku majikanmu "

Ryeowook mecibir dan Tao hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

" Saya memang buttler anda sejak kecilkan"

" Yaya... terserahlah, aku mau mandi"

" Perlu saya mandikan tuan muda?"

" Mati saja kau Tao!"

dan Tao langsung lari terbirit- birit meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook dengan tawa yang membahana.

"Hah... dia sosok yang manis sekali, Tak sia- sia aku menjodohkanya dengan Yifan dulu"

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan sepertinya rumahnya juga sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Namun sosok gadis cantik itu justru terlihat mengendap- ngendap menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Dan setelah proses yang mendebarkan

akhirnya kini ia bisa bernafas lega.

" Ah... untung para penjaga itu tak melihatku, kalau ketahuan bisa mati aku"

Matanya berbinar menatap gedung megah didepanya. Gedung dengan lampu dan musik yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Sebuah Club malam.

" Hah... Lama juga aku tak hidup bebas begini, semua gara- gara kura-kura menyebalkan itu"

Ia mendengus kemudian tertawa., melarikan diri dari rumah. Woo... itu tampak keren.

"Pokoknya aku harus menikmatinya malam ini, kapan lagi bisa hidup bebas begini".

Ia berjalan kearah bartender dan duduk nyaman disana.

" Ah... nona mau pesan apa?"

Seorang bartender bertanya setelah dirinya menduduki kursi depanya.

" Berikan aku yang paling rendah kadar alkoholnya, aku tak mau mengambil resiko nanti."

" Baiklah... tunggu sebentar"

Gadis itu mengambil minumanya dan beranjak menuju sofa diujung ruangan yang terlihat lebih sepi. Namun sebelum sempat ia melangkah,

Brukkk!

Seseorang menabraknya kencang, hingga gelas yang ia pegang kini terhempas jatuh kelantai.

" Ah maaf nona, aku akan menggantinya "

Sosok didepanya terlihat menyesal, ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Eh... kau tampan juga, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menari dibawah sana?"

"Eh... apa nona?"

Namja didepanya tampak bingung,

" Kau tak perlu mengganti minumanku, sebagai gantinya kau menemaniku menari dibawah sana. Aku sendirian sejak malam ini "

" Ah baiklah, ayo nona"

.

.

.

" Yesung hyung... Ryeowook menghilang, aku sudah mencarinya kemana- mana tapi tak menemukanya!"

Yesung yang baru saja hendak memasuki rumahnya terkejut oleh teriakan Tao yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

" Astaga panda jangan lari'!"

Yifan yang tengah berdiri disamping Yesung tampak khawatir.

"Kau yakin sudah mencarinya dengan benar?"

Yesung menatapnya serius, membuat Tao spontan menunduk.

" Sudah, aku bahkan telah menghubungi semua temanya dan mereka bilang tidak bersama mereka saat ini"

" Baiklah... Akan kuurus nanti, oh ya Tao bisa minta tolong?"

" Ya..?"

" Tolong cari wanita ini di " Mirotic Club" dan bawa dia kehadapanku sekarang juga!"

Yesung menyerahkan sebuah foto, foto seorang wanita cantik.

" Kau selingkuh! "

Yifan yang sedari tadi terdiam disampingnya langsung mendelik kearahnya, begitu juga Tao yang langsung melotot tidak percaya.

" Aish kau pikir aku berani menghadapi aura gelapmu itu"

Yesung mendengus kearah Yifan.

"Sudahlah Tao bawa saja dia, kau akan tau nanti?"

Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih mematung tak percaya. Ayolah ini pertama kalinya ia disuruh mencari sosok perempuan, dan astaga apa tadi membawanya sekarang juga.

" Cantik juga kalau begini, ckck..."

Tao langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara disampingnya.

" Apa gege bilang!"

Tao berucap dingin membuat Yifan justru malah terkekeh.

" Jangan cemburu, aku jamin kau akan langsung muntah jika sudah bertemu denganya"

"Maksud gege?"

Tao bertanya polos,

" Sudahlah bawa saja kehadapan Yesung hyung, aku mau mandi dulu "

Dan Yifan segera melangkah meninggalkan Tao yang hanya bisa menggeleng bingung.

.

.

.

" Enak juga tempat ini "

Gadis itu menggumam, membuat sosok didepanya mengeryit.

" Kau baru pertama kali kesini nona? "

Namja didepanya menatap tak percaya.

" Aku hanya jarang sekali masuk ketempat seperti ini"

"Tapi dilihat dari gaya nona, sepertinya nona bukan anak rumahan. Namaku Lee Jonghyun, nama nona ?"

"Aku Kim ..." Sretttt...

"Ayo pulang!"

Seseorang menyeretnya paksa, dan ia hanya bisa mendengus saat tahu siapa orang yang menculiknya.

.

.

.

" Aish jika aku tahu perempuan jadi- jadian itu kau, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sejak tadi"

Tao menatap sinis sosok wanita cantik dihadapanya, sosok yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

" Oh... kau berani pada majikanmu sekarang panda. Kau siap, bangkaimu jadi makanan dangkoming hah!"

" Aku bukan buttlermu lagi, aku ini adik iparmu sekarang"

Tao menjawab acuh,

" Dangkoming juga tidak doyan bangkai manusia baby"

Yesung ikut menyahut.

" Oh iya benar, aish... Yesung hyung ini semua karena kau. Kenapa aku bisa ketahuan sih"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, kalau sudah begini sia- sia acara kaburnya tadi.

" Haha... Wookie hyung kau lupa siapa suamimu itu?"

Yifan terkekeh, melihat kakaknya kesal itu hobinya pertamanya.

"Diam kau Yifan, ini pasti ulahmukan. Hanya kau yang tahu pasti kebiasaanku!"

Dan Yifan hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, lalu menggeret Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Ayo baby kita masuk kamar, ini jadwal kita membuat babykan"

dan Tao langsung mendelik mendengar ucapanya.

" Aish ini semua gara-gara kau, hampir saja tadi aku berkencan dengan namja tampan"

" Kau bilang apa baby?"

Upz... Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya rapat- rapat. Melihat aura gelap muncul dikepala suaminya itu sama dengan neraka.

"Tidak kok hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah ayo tidur aku sudah mengantuk"

Ryeowook langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini tengah menyeringai mesum dibelakangnya.

Hoo... terimalah nerakamu Kim Ryeowook.

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di line messenger

id: knq4411u


	13. DaeJae - Aku Rasa Kita Jodoh

Title: Aku rasa kita jodoh

Couple: DaeJae (BAP)

Author: Bell

* * *

'Line~'

Daehyun mengetik sesuatu diponselnya sambil tersenyum.

-Kapan kita bisa bertemu? Kau bilang sudah pulang ke Korea! '3'- tangan pria berambut pirang itu bergerak lincah untuk membalas pesan dari temannya.

-ㅋㅋㅋ Sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya?- balasan dari kontak bernama Young J membuat pipi Daehyun memerah.

-Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang jelek itu secara nyata :P- Daehyun terkikik kecil saat membalas.

-Jahat T^T aku tampan tahu! Aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung terpesona begitu melihatku-

-Aku tidak percaya! Ka- tanpa sengaja jari Daehyun menekan tombol panggilan di pojok kiri bawah obrolan chattingnya dengan pria bernama Young J.

Daehyun baru saja akan menutup teleponnya saat dia mendengar pria berambut hitam yang duduk sambil menunduk tidak jauh darinya tertawa melihat handphonenya berbunyi dengan suara khas masuknya panggilan line. Si pirang memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah pria berambut hitam itu, dia tersentak kaget mendengar suara "Halo~" terdengar diikuti dengan suara tawa.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" Suara di sebrang terdengar jelas. Daehyun melirik pria berambut hitam penasaran dan melihat pria itu sedang menelepon seperti dirinya.

"Hey~ are ya listening to me now?" Daehyun menganga saat sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Youngjae... menolehlah ke arah kanan." Daehyun berkata lirih.

Youngjae tertawa, "Memangnya kena-" mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat melihat Daehyun.

"Aku rasa kita memang jodoh..." muka Daehyun memerah mendengar kata-kata pria yang kini menggodanya dengan satu kedipan genit.

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat aku ga sengaja menekan tombol panggilan di line x'D

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	14. KaiSoo - Hear Your Voice

Title : Hear Your Voice

Author : Bee

Maincast : Kaisoo

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : boy x boy

Summary : Kyungsoo seorang namja dengan bibir selalu terbungkam. Bukan berarti ia seorang namja bisu. Ia mengalami sebuah paranoid semasa kecilnya. Namun ia dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pada seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman semasa hidupnya belakangan ini.

Author POV

Flashback

"YAK! apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah eomma katakan jangan bermain di ruang kerja eomma dan appa."

"Kau lihat semua berkas berserakan dimana-mana!"

"Tapi eomma-"

"Jangan melawan perkataan orang tuamu!"

"Sekarang pergilah ke kamar sebelum eomma menghukummu!"

Hati namja kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu sangat terpukul mendengar sang ibu yang sangat marah. Ia membungkam bibirnya dengan kepala terus menunduk. Kedua matanya sudah terbendung air mata. Saat ibunya menyuruhnya pergi dengan lantang, Kyungsoo tersentak lalu segera pergi menuju kamar.

Saat tengah malam, Kyungsoo terbangun karena terkejut mendengar teriakan kencang dari kamar ibu dan ayahnya.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya tersebut.

Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan pandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Bibirnya semakin terbungkam dengan kedua tangan menutupi bibirnya.

Ibu dan ayahnya telah dibunuh oleh dua orang perampok. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mengumpat diri di balik pintu kamarnya saat kedua perampok itu pergi.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo sangat pendiam dan selalu melamun. Ia pun diasuh oleh tetangganya yang tidak tega melihat namja kecil itu.

Flashback End

Kini Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh dewasa tentu saja berkat kasih sayang dari keluarga Kim yang merawatnya. Tapi ia tetap tak pernah berbicara semasa hidupnya ini. Dia akan selalu mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya jika jawaban itu 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Namun jika dia ingin berbicara lebih, dia akan menulisnya pada sebuah note kecil.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kita sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang cukup dewasa, apakah kau tidak ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan ku?" Tanya namja tinggi berkulit tan bernama Kai.

Dia anak dari keluarga Kim yang merawat Kyungsoo. Kai selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo kemana pun namja itu pergi.

"Kau tau? Besok adalah ulang tahunku. Dan hanya satu permintaan kecil yang ku inginkan darimu."

"Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"Ahh..paling tidak ucapkan namaku." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan lugu. Kemudian dia menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hingga membuatmu berbicara satu kata?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai cukup frustasi sekarang. Kemudian namja itu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat lalu menempelkan bibirnya beberapa detik pada bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku akan sia-sia jika mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan membalas ucapanku-"

"Saranghanda!"

"Apa kau tau dengan perasaanku padamu selama ini? Aku selalu menunjukkan sikap protektifku, simpatiku, juga rasa sayangku yang tulus padamu."

"Saat eomma dan appa membawamu masuk ke keluarga kami, aku sangat senang karena mempunyai teman."

"Tapi sepertinya perasaanku berkata lain, aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman atau kakak. Melainkan sebagai seseorang yang ku cintai."

"Dan aku sudah berjanji saat aku cukup dewasa, aku akan mengatakan ini padamu."

"Jeongmal saranghae!"

"..."

Kai membuang nafas berat lalu ia tundukkan kepalanya ke lantai, ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

Namja berkulit tan itu melangkah pergi namun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika aku mendapatkan suaramu di hari ukang tahunku!" Lirihnya tersenyum simpul lalu kembali melangkah.

Entah kenapa melihat tatapan penuh harap itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Ia menangis. Untuk pertama kali ia menangis. Sejak kejadian masa kecilnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menangis atau tertawa lepas. hanya tersenyum simpul itu pun karena Kai yang menghiburnya.

Sekarang hanya Kai yang memberinya kehidupan pada Kyungsoo yang begitu datar. Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak mau Kai meninggalkannya. Ya, Kyungsoo pun menyukainya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan besok?" Batin Kyungsoo.

Skip Time

Kai PoV

Malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahunku. Kalian berpikir ini sangat kekanakan bukan? Aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk Kyungsoo. Aku ingin dia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu. Walau itu sulit untuknya.

Saat selesai meniup lilin dan memotong kue, aku segera ke tepi kolam berdiri menatap bintang.

'Hatimu berkata apa saat meniup lilin?'

Sebuah kertas kini tepat di hadapan ku, tentu itu milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau? Aku pun tidak yakin dengan harapan ku tadi saat meniupnya." Ucap ku dingin.

'Kau marah padaku?'

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau tidak bisu! Kau adalah namja yang sempurna yang tuhan ciptakan. Kenapa kau menghancurkan kesempurnaan ini pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak mengerti keadaanmu?"

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan Kai kali ini. Matanya memanas dengan bendungan air mata yang mungkin akan terjatuh.

"Mi-mianhae! Bukan maksudku berkata kasar padamu."

Ucap Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo terisak untuk pertama kalinya dan Kai dapat mendengar isakan tersebut.

"Saranghae Kai..." Lirih kyungsoo membuat Kai terkejut mematung.

"Saengil chukkahae!-"

"Mianhae!" Lanjut Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Kai.

~End

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u

yang berminat jadi admin langsung aja kirim pesan di Line ^^


	15. VKook - First Date

TITLE : First Date

Author : Bee

Maincast : Vkook (BTS)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : yaoi, bromance.

Author POV

Seorang namja berwajah bulat, berambut hitam dengan kening yang tertutup poni sedang sibuk mengacak-acak lemari besarnya. Semua pakaian ia keluarkan dan mencoba mencocokannya pada tubuhnya.

"Aiisshh...Jongkook-ah! Kenapa kau membuat pusing hidupmu sendiri eoh? aku tau dia pasti akan menyukai apapun yang aku kenakan." Celetohnya bercermin.

Namja bernama Jongkook ini akhirnya memilih untuk mengenakan kaus putih yang terlihat cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, jeans selutut, dan sepatu sport biru semata kaki.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kencannya bersama namja bernama Taehyung namun jongkook memanggilnya V untuk panggilan sayang. Mereka resmi berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu, akan tetapi mereka baru memulai kencan pertamanya hari ini ke Namsan tower.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"Ne..! Aku sudah siap."

"..."

"I'm coming baby!"

Selesai menerima telepon, Jongkook pun segera keluar rumah. Tepat di depan gerbang, V sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan kemeja hitam list putih di kerahnya, rambut brown yang terlihat halus, jeans panjang, dan sepatu kets di atas mata kaki, penampilan yang sempurna juga terlihat begitu tampan.

"Mian menunggu lama..!" Ucap Jongkook memasang aegyeo.

"Berapa banyak botol farfum yang kau semprotkan?" Goda V mengendus tubuh Jonkook layaknya anjing.

"Aiisshh..kau ini! By the way.., you are so handsome.."

"And you are so awesome..!" Balas V langsung menarik jongkook ke pelukannya.

"..."

"Well, kau mau seperti ini terus?" Jongkook segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

Jongkook POV

Aku tidak tau kenapa V mengajak kencan pertama ke Namsan tower ini. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan ke lotte world untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang? Bahkan saat kami masih berstatus teman, Namsan tower adalah tempat kami membolos sekolah (jangan ditiru).

"Kenapa kau hanya terdiam?" Tanya V menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku intens.

"Kau tidak suka kesini?"

"Ani..! Tempat ini bahkan sudah menjadi tempat favoritku ketika kita bersama saat itu. Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke lotte world seperti di drama atau sebuah cerita."

"Kita masih punya kencan lain waktu baby.., tapi aku ingin tempat kencan pertama kita ke tempat ini dimana pertama kali kita membolos sekolah."

Kini bisa ku lihat tatapannya mengarah pada pemandangan bebas yang begitu indah. Ya, kami sudah berada pada puncak tower. Tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tanganku yang selalu ia kaitkan.

"Ayo kita tulis pada gembok ini.." serunya yang mengeluarkan dua gembok berwarna merah di dalam saku celananya.

"Kapan kau memilikinya? Bahkan kita belum ke toko penjual gembok."

"Aku sudah lama merencanakan ini."

"Cepat kita tulis."

Selesai kami menulis pada gembok ini dengan bertuliskan "Vkook's love" kami langsung menguncinya pada pagar yang penuh dengan gembok-gembok cinta ini.

"Pertama kali kita tulis adalah Vkook's friend, kau ingat itu? Tapi bukan itu yang ku tanyakan. Kau ingat perkataanku saat itu?" Tanyanya menatapku teduh.

Flashback#

"Ku harap kata 'friend' ini akan berlanjut dan berhenti pada kata 'love'."

"Eoh? Maksudmu?"

"Ckckck..pabo! Kenapa kau begitu lugu?"

"Kau tau, aku mempunyai prinsip dalam hidupku. Siapapun yang bersamaku di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya, itu adalah cintaku, belahan jiwaku, hidupku, juga milikku."

"Dan itu adalah kau.."

"Saranghae Jonkook-ah! Aku tidak terima penolakan darimu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku."

Jongkook tertegun mendengar semua pernyataan V padanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajahnya sangat merah.

"Aisshh...apa-apaan kau ini! Kau tidak seharusnya memaksaku seperti itu!" Balas Jongkook.

"Tapi...sayangnya aku juga tidak terpaksa menerima mu.." lanjut Jongkook tersenyum manis.

"Aku tau itu!" Seru V menangkup kedua pipi jongkook lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Flashback end#

Taehyung POV

Bisa ku lihat kini kedua pipinya sudah memerah mungkin ia benar-benar mengingat kejadian itu. Bolehkah aku memakan namja imut ini?

"V..apa kau tidak malu dengan hubungan kita di tempat umum ini?"

"Maksudku, kita..mmm..gay!"

Ucapnya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk ku, lalu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ini adalah hidupku, dan tentu semua itu berada di tanganku. Aku yang menentukan kehidupanku bukan mereka. Begitu juga denganmu."

"Dan ingat, kita bukan satu-satunya yang menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Dunia ini sangat luas, dan pasti banyak berbagai cinta di luar sana baby.."

"Jebal, jangan pernah berpikir tentang hal ini lagi ok.."

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis. Sebagai hadiah kencan ini, aku memberinya cokelat dan anak ini langsung memakannya hingga habis.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat ingin memakanmu saat ini juga. Dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Ucapku menggodanya.

"Mwo?" Pikirnya.

Dengan segera aku meraup bibirnya dan menyapu semua sisa cokelat yang menempel pada bibir mungilnya ini. Melumatnya dengan selembut mungkin. Ya, namja kecil ini pun berakhir dengan membalas lumatanku.

"Ku pikir bukan cokelat ini yang manis.."

"Tapi bibirmu..!" Bisik ku pada telinganya dan hanya di balas senyuman malu juga pukulan kecil di dadaku.

-Ending-

Jangan Lupa add akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	16. DongWoo - Possessed

Title: Possessed

Author: Bell

Couple: DongWoo

Requester: Fujiwara K.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung?" Donghyun bertanya dengan nada prihatin.

Gadis didepannya menahan isak tangis dan berusaha menjawab meski dengan suara bergetar, "ti-tiga minggu..."

"A-aku... a-awalnya aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini adalah masalah yang serius, dia... dia mulai mengurung diri dan aku pikir dia hanya sedang ada masalah... hiks-" tangis gadis itu pecah, kedua mata Donghyun menatap kekasih prianya yang cantik yang sedang sibuk menenangkan temannya.

"Kau bisa membantunya kan?" Kekasihnya, Minwoo, bertanya dengan wajah memelas.

'Gosh... Baby Min bagaimana aku bisa berkata tidak...'

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Lyan..." gadis itu tersenyum dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Setelah Lyan tenang dia bergegas pulang karena adiknya dirumah sendirian. Sebelum pergi sekali lagi dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hyunie, apa... Adiknya tidak akan..."

Donghyun memotong ucapan Minwoo, "Aku tidak tahu baby... jika aku belum melihat keadaannya aku tidak tahu..."

Mata kekasihnya memanas, "Aku takut sekali Donghyun... Aku takut sekali... Bagaimana-" Donghyun bangkit dari kursi dan segera menutup mulut kekasihnya dengan satu jari.

"Sshhhh... Baby, jangan! Jangan katakan!" Donghyun menatap manik kelam kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus percaya jika Samuel pasti bisa kembali," Minwoo mengangguk, tetes air mata turun satu persatu seakan saling mengejar. Donghyun mengusap pipi putih sang kekasih dan membisikkan kata cinta lalu mencium pipi prianya lembut.

Dua hari kemudian Donghyun dan Minwoo pergi ke rumah Lyan. Pakaian mereka bukan seperti ingin berkunjung, Donghyun memakai jubah putih panjang dengan sulaman salib berwarna emas, dulu Donghyun memang pernah mengikuti pelatihan pengusiran setan dibawah naungan sebuah gereja besar karena dia bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu.

Ayahnya berpikir akan sangat bagus jika dia bisa menjadi seorang pendeta yang mengabdi pada Tuhan, apalagi dengan kekuatannya dia bisa membantu orang-orang. Tapi dia berhenti karena menemukan cintanya. Donghyun yakin jika cinta adalah bagian dari berkahNya jadi dia harus menjaga berkah itu sebaik mungkin, lagipula dia belum sepenuhnya menjadi pendeta saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Minwoo menarik napasnya pelan untuk mengurangi panik, "Kau sudah siap?" Minwoo mengangguk tidak yakin.

"Kau tahu mungkin kau bisa tinggal dimo-"

"TIDAK! Aku akan masuk..." Minwoo bisa melihat binar cemas dimata kekasihnya tapi dia ingin masuk, masalah ini sebagiannya adalah salahnya. Dia tidak bisa hanya menunggu di mobil sementara kekasihnya membereskan masalah yag dia buat.

"Ini bukan salahmu baby,"

"Tidak! Ini salahku! Jika... jika aku tidak... dia tidak akan seperti ini," Donghyun memeluk tubuh Minwoo yang bergetar dengan erat. Ini bukan salah kekasihnya, dia tidak tahu jika bencana ini akan terjadi.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Lyan, tapi belum sempat mereka mengetuk Lyan sudah membuka pintu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," wajah Lyan terlihat sangat tirus dan kantung matanya begitu hitam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik dari kemarin setelah melihat kalian," gadis itu bilang sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Dimana Samuel?" Lyan menuntun kedua tamunya ke kamar adik laki-lakinya.

"Dia... makin memburuk..." Lyan berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja Lyan," Minwoo mengusap pundak temannya pelan.

"Aku akan masuk sendiri,"

"APA?" Lyan dan Minwoo berteriak bersamaan.

"Kami akan masuk bersamamu..." Lyan mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Minwoo.

"Ini berbahaya..." Donghyun memperingatkan.

"Justru karena ini berbahaya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk sendirian," Donghyun menghela napas melihat betapa keras kepalanya Minwoo

"Kalian boleh masuk tapi aku peringatkan jangan jatuh pada kata- kata samuel, yang dia akan katakan adalah kata-kata setan mengerti?" Lyan dan Minwoo mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kamar sambil mengendap-endap, setelah mengunci pintu kembali dan pandangan mereka menyapu seluruh ruangan mereka tidak menemukan Samuel sama sekali.

"Dimana Samuel?" tanya Lyan panik.

"Jangan panik-"

"Lihat siapa yang datang..." sontak ketiga orang itu mencari sumber suara. Namun saat mereka menemukan sumber suara itu, Lyan dan Minwoo memekik dan mundur selangkah. Di atap kamar itu Samuel menempel bagaikan laba-laba dengan kepala yang telah berputar kebelakang. Tubuh Lyan bergetar ketakutan melihat hal itu.

"Apa kau terkejut jalang?" Lyan berjengit saat mata samuel mengarah padanya, suara yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu bukanlah suara adiknya.

"Sa-samuel..." Samuel itu tertawa keras seperti orang gila.

Donghyun mulai memanjatkan doa dan seketika itu juga Samuel berhenti tertawa, remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menatap tajam Donghyun.

"Pendosa!" Ejeknya sambil menyeringai pada Donghyun.

"Kau pikir Tuhan akan memaafkanmu setelah kau berpaling darinya karena lelaki jalang itu?" Minwoo memegang erat jubah putih Donghyun mendengar kata-kata Samuel.

Donghyun makin keras memanjatkan doa, "HENTIIKKKAAAAN!" Remaja itu berteriak kencang seperti kesakitan. Dia turun dari atap dan berlari menerjang Lyan, dengan kedua tangannya Samuel mencekik Lyan.

Donghyun mengeluarkan botol kecil dari balik jubahnya dan menyiramkannya ke arah Samuel, dengan nada suara yang tidak berubah Donghyun dengan mantap melanjutkan doa yang akan segera selesai.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD, I COMMAND YOU TO GO BACK TO HELL!" Donghyun menekan dahi Samuel dengan ibu jarinya yang belumuran air suci. Remaja itu berteriak kencang dan kabut hitam keluar dari mulutnya lalu menghilang.

Donghyun bergegas menyingkirkan tubuh samuel dan Minwoo membantu Lyan untuk berdiri. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk keras, paru-parunya berusaha mengambil banyak oksigen.

"Terima kasih..." Lyan tersenyum lega sambil menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Samuel sadar tanpa ingatan apa yang telah terjadi selama hampir sebulan ini. Setelah memberikan kalung salib dan menyarankan kakak beradik itu untuk lebih sering pergi ke gereja, Donghyun dan Minwoo pamit pulang.

"Aku senang semua kembali normal," Donghyun hanya tersenyum kecil membalas kata-kata Minwoo.

"Hyunie... apa menurutmu-" Donghyun meraih satu tangan Minwoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan pikirkan kata setan itu Minwoo, jangan berani kau memikirkannya..." setelah itu Donghyun mengecup tangan Minwoo dengan sayang.

BELL

jangan lupa add id kpop fanfic di line messenger id: knq4411u


	17. Onew - I'm Grimm

Title: I'm a Grimm

Main cast: Onew

Support cast: YunJae dan Kyungsoo

Author: Bell

Suara ketukan terdengar keras di pintu depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat pastel, pemuda berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan tidak sabar. Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah dan suara langkah kaki seperti berlari. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dengan kasar.

"ADA APA ONEW?!" Seorang lelaki cantik berdiri di sana dengan baju berantakan.

"Hyung… maaf kalau aku-"

"Kau mengganggu waktu matingku!" lelaki cantik itu mendesis kesal.

Wajah Onew memerah mendengar gerutuan lelaki di depannya.

"JAEJOONG! KAPAN KAU AKAN SELESAI SAYANG? AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!" terdengar teriakan suara pria dari lantai atas rumah sederhana itu.

"AKU AKAN SEGERA KE ATAS YUNIE!" Jaejoong berteriak balik.

"Kau dengar kan, little Grimm! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak sekarang, kami sedang dalam masa kawin!" Onew menelan ludah gugup.

"Uhmm… aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu dan uhmm…"

"Oke… aku mengerti," Jaejoong menghela napas, "Tunggulah di ruang tamu dan aku akan usahakan selesai dalam beberapa menit," lekaki cantik itu bilang.

Dia segera berlari ke lantai atas dan kemudian terdengar suara erangan dan geraman binatang juga suara decit ranjang, Onew duduk dengan cangung di ruang tamu dengan wajah memerah. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan para hybrid itu dilantai atas, masa kawin adalah waktu yang biasa dialami para hybrid (makhluk setengah binatang dan setengah manusia) ketika gairah mereka berada di puncak.

Onew menunggu selama 20 lebih sampai pasangan kucing dan musang itu selesai dengan urusan mereka, pria dengan tubuh tegap dan berotot dengan sepasang mata seperti musang berjalan menuruni tangga. Wajah pria tampan itu tampak bersinar apalagi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Maaf Onew, kami… uhmm agak bersemangat," pria musang itu tertawa canggung.

Onew mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Jadi… apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yunho.

"Uhmm… begini, ada… uhmm hybrid baru yang tiba di kota, dia… masih kecil… maksudku umur beast didalamnya,"

"Apa jenisnya?" Yunho menyela.

"Uhm, burung hantu…" Onew menjawab dengan senyum kikuk.

"Burung hantu?" Yunho mengulang kata-kata Onew.

"Burung hantu?" Suara lembut mengalun bersamaan dengan turunnya lelaki cantik bernama Jaejoong yang menuruni tangga dengan langkah sedikit mengangkang.

Jaejoong memasang wajah tertarik, "Yeah… uhmm… dia baru saja tiba di penampungan dan aku pikir dia butuh-"

"Orang tua… Ya… Ya… aku mengerti, jadi kapan kami bisa membawanya pulang?" Jaejoong memotong kata-kata Onew.

"Uhmm… aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kalian melihat dia terlebih dahulu… dia uhm… agak tertutup," Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa membuat apa pun terbuka padaku!" Jaejoong menimpali dengan nada bangga.

"Yah… terutama resleting celanaku," Yunho menambahkan dengan seringaian mesum di wajahnya. Jaejoong memukul paha Yunho dengan keras, tapi sayang itu tidak berefek pada pria tampan itu.

Onew tertawa canggung, "Uhmm… apa besok kalian bisa datang?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling melihat lalu mengangguk, pemuda di depan mereka tersenyum lega karena tugasnya selesai. "Uhm… Aku akan menunggu kalian besok," Onew langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah itu karena tidak tahan dengan ketegangan seksual yang melingkupi rumah tersebut .

Pemuda itu menghela napas lega setelah sampai diluar, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus menghadapi kedua pasangan itu. Bukannya mereka jahat atau pun menyebalkan, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa sebentar saja menjaga tangan mereka untuk tidak saling menyentuh. Mungkin karena mereka hybrid. Dia harap ini adalah hal yang benar, membiarkan hybrid burung hantu yang masih kecil dan trauma karena kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dilakukan ayahnya tinggal bersama pasangan itu. Tapi… Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik dalam mengurus anak-anak hybrid, apalagi dia membesarkan ketiga adiknya seorang diri setelah orang tua mereka mati.

Onew bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali dia mengetahui tentang hybrid? 6 atau 8 tahun?

Melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat, dia berpikir dia gila saat melihat sosok binatang diwajah temannya. Ternyata… temannya adalah hybrid dan orang-orang tidak pernah tahu jika mereka nyata. Dia adalah seorang Grimm, sama seperti orang tua dan hampir seluruh keluarganya.

Umumnya Grimm memburu para hybrid yang berbuat jahat, tapi Onew berpikir bahwa seharusnya para Grimm membantu hybrid yang berniat hidup seperti manusia biasa meskipun itu ditentang keras oleh kaumnya. Tidak semua hybrid jahat, dan hybrid pun memiliki perasaan seperti manusia atau pun Grimm. Banyak juga hybrid yang hidup seperti manusia normal, seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Onew membuka sebuah penampungan atau bisa dibilang panti asuhan untuk para hybrid yang masih kecil. Karena tidak ada orang tua yang bisa memandu mereka dan membantu untuk mengerti siapa mereka sebenarnya, ada kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi jahat dan kasar apalagi jika manusia biasa menolak kehadiran mereka. Karena itu Onew menampung mereka dan mencarikan pasangan hybrid yang bisa membantu anak-anak itu.

'Untung saja Jaejoong-sshi mau menerima dengan senang hati meski tahu anak itu adalah burung hantu dan bukan kucing atau pun musang, aku harap Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan mereka...' batin Onew.

...

Fanfic dengan genre science fiction ini terinspirasi dari film series barat yang berjudul Grimm.

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: Kpop Fanfic


	18. YeWook - Acting

"ACTING "

Author : beef

Cast: Yesung

:Kyuhyun

:Ryeowook

Genre: boys love ,family...

.

.

.

" Baby...jangan marah ne,please aku minta maaf"

sosok pemuda manis sebut saja kim yesung menatap jengah pada sosok mahkluk didepanya.

" Minta maaf,sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata itu RYEOWOOK dan semua selalu berakhir dengan hasil yang sama!"

yesung menggeram,tanganya mengambil segelas jus didepanya dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

tentu saja dia masih sayang nyawa untuk mati tersedak.

"Aku janji sayang ini yang terakhir"

Ryeowook masih memohon,tanganya meraih tangan yesung dan menggenggamnya erat.

sementara yesung hanya melirik sekilas seakan tak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Yesung aku mohon maafkan aku,aku sangat sudah memutuskan yeri sesuai permintaanmu"

yesung hanya memutar bola matanya sekali selingkuh pasti akan diulangi itu memang selalu bermulut manis ...oh kim yesung apakah kau lupa jika kau juga seorang laki-laki.

"Ayolah ...yesung please,apa kau tak kasian pada orang tua respon mereka jika mereka tahu kita mengecewakan keinginan mereka.

"Hah...!"

yesung hanya bisa mendesah,kalau begini caranya dia tidak akan pernah tega memutuskan tepatnya dia tidak akan tega mengecewakan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah sangat mendukung hubungan mereka selama ini.

" Baiklah kali ini aku memaafkanmu,tapi ingat sekali lagi kau mengulanginya hidupmu akan berakhir dimakam keluarga kita"

Yesung menjawab dingin,tapi reyowook justru tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih kim yesung,aku mencintaimu"

Ryeowook spontan berlari memeluk sosok manis didepanya itu.

Yesung berusaha menghindari pelukan ryeowook yang sedikit brutal.

"Aish...hentikan ini wokkie sebelum...

sebuah rintihan membuat yesung menghentikan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu apa yang terjadi didepanya.

"Aish ...cho kyuhyun ini sakit"

Ryeowook meronta dan berusaha menepis tangan kekar kyuhyun yang masih bertengger manis ditelinga kirinya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sekalipun kau akan menangis darah!"

kyuhyun menjawab datar,matanya menatap remeh sosok yang tengah ia siksa.

"Ayolah kyu...apa salahku hah!"

" Salahmu karena kau memeluk istriku"

"Tapi kami hanya acting...ACTING... kau tahukan untuk pentas minggu depan dikampusku"

Ryeowook mendengus dengan sesekali bibirnya merintih.

" Sekalipun itu acting aku tidak peduli,kau tetap saja menyentuh yesungku!"

kyuhyun tak mau kalah,ayolah siapa yang iklas jika istri tercintamu dipeluk oleh sosok mahkluk ajaib seperti ryeowook.

"Ayolah kyu,ini sungguh sakit"

ryeowook masih merengek,bayangkan saja sudah hampir 5 menit telinganya ditarik brutal oleh jari panjang seorang cho kyuhyun.

" Ckckck...hentikan kyu,kau tak lihat dia hampir menangis"

yesung hanya menatapnya jengah dengan sosok yang tak pernah akur itu.

" Kenapa kau membelanya yesung,kau itu istriku atau istrinya?"

kyuhyun mendengus...ayolah dia itu sedang melindungi yesungnya...tapi kenapa justru ia yang disalahkan...ish tidak adil.

"Jangan mulai lagi kyu,dia itu adikmu jangan berlebihan"

yesung kesal sungguh...kyuhyun itu badan doang yang gedhe tapi sifat seperti bocah labil.

" Aku tidak punya adik seperti dia!"

kyuhyun melengos,setelah melepaskan jarinya pada telinga ryeowook yang sialnya adalah adik kandungnya seperti ucapan yesung.

"Aku juga tak sudi punya hyung sepertimu!"

ryeowook berteriak tak mau kalah,apa enaknya punya kakak seorang cho kyuhyun yang sukanya menyiksa orang.

"Awas...kau cho ryeowook!"

"Awas kau cho kyuhyun!"

Dan ingatkan kim yesung untuk membersihkan rumahmu setelah ini..karena suami dan adik iparmu itu akan membuat kapal pecah sebentar lagi.

End

Jangan lupa add akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	19. Jin x You - My morning Jin

Title: My Morning Jin

Couple: Jin x You

Author: Bell

* * *

"Hei~ Baby~ wake up! Wake up!" Aku membuka mata dan menemukan kekasih hatiku sudah duduk disisi kiri tempat tidur kami.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Hei~ kenapa sudah bangun? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanganku meraih smartphone yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

'Masih jam 6,' aku menatap lelaki yang masih duduk disisi kiriku.

"Jin... ini masih jam 6..." keluhku.

"Lalu? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu sayang..." aku merengut sebal, karena aku memang bukan morning person.

Jin mencium bibirku dua kali dengan kecupan kecil, aku mengerang sebal.

"Aku belum gosok gigi, jangan menciumku!" Rengekku padanya.

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum lalu menciumku lagi tapi kali ini lebih lama. Tangannya meraih pinggangku dan mengusap lembut bagian itu.

"Eummmhhh..." kecupan kecil berubah menjadi basah, saat tangannya menuju ke bagian belakang aku segera menghentikkan ciuman kami dan menahan tangannya.

Dengan nafas terengah aku mengingatkan, "Kau harus pergi jam 6.30..."

Dia menghela nafas kesal, "Tapi aku ingin bersamamu saja~" dia merengek seperti anak kecil.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk pipinya pelan, dia lalu memelukku dan mengangkatku kepangkuannya. Kedua tangannya mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Jin... kau bangun..." aku berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Biarkan saja, aku memang tidak bisa menahan diri jika kau ada disekitarku..." dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"Mesum..." dia tertawa kecil.

"Hhhhh... Baby... kamu mau sarapan apa?" Bisiknya.

"Uhmm..." aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Spicy Omelet," jawabku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku kaget, "Tapi itu pedas..." aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi aku suka..." dia menghela nafas, "Aku akan membuatkan omelet tapi tidak yang pedas okay?" karena aku sudah lapar aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dia segera keluar untuk membuatkan pesananku, aku sendiri beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Saat aku sampai di dapur sepiring omelet sudah siap makan diatas meja.

"Cuma satu?" Tanyaku bingung, tapi jin hanya tersenyum.

Dia menepuk pahanya menyuruhku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Aku berjalan mendekat dan melakukan seperti yang dia minta. Dia memeluk pinggangku erat lalu memberikan butterfly kiss di sekitar leherku.

"Aku mau makan~" rengekku.

"Okay... okay..." aku selesai makan tepat pukul 06.30, semua karena tangan Jin yang tidak bisa diam.

"Kau harus pergi..."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Saat ini kami sudah berdiri di teras rumah, aku mengantar dia yang akan pergi untuk melakukan wawancara pagi ini.

Aku menghela napas, "Tapi ini pekerjaanmu oppa..."

Kini dia yang menghela napas, " tapi aku mau sebuah ciuman, yang panas..." dia memasang wajah cemberut.

Aku tersenyum geli dengan tingkahnya dan perlahan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku mencium bibirnya lembut lalu mulai melumat kecil bibirnya, ciuman makin panas. Tangan Jin sudah meremas pinggangku lembut.

Saat napasku sudah hampir habis, aku mendorong dadanya pelan. Wajahku terasa panas dan napasku terengah-engah.

"Selamat bekerja sayang," bisikku.

"Aku akan menagih hadiahku karena sudah menjadi anak baik nanti malam..." bisiknya balik dan aku hanya terkikik sambil mengangguk.

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	20. KaiSoo - Short Kiss

Title: Short kiss

Author: Bell

Couple: KaiSoo

"HAAAAAAAAAA AKU BENCI INI!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustrasi.

"Diamlah Soo aku sudah cukup pusing dengan gambar selanjutnya..." Baekhyun, teman sekamarnya, memarahi dia dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggambar.

Weekend adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo selalu membantu teman sekamarnya yang juga merupakan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo suka mewarnai dan Baekhyun suka menggambar. Mereka adalah partner yang hebat dalam membuat komik.

"Jadi Lyon akan bersama dengan Jinhee?" tanya Kyungsoo saat membaca sebagian gambar Baekhyun yang sedang dia warnai. Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo merengut kesal lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Akhirnya selesai..." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melempar tangan ke atas sebagai bentuk kelegaan. Lalu Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol, editornya.

"Iya... aku sudah menyelesaikannya..."

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"..."

"Kalau begitu angkat pantatmu dan segera datang ke sini atau aku akan membakar semuanya,"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap lelah percakapan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Si tiang listrik itu sedang makan dengan temannya, dan aku mengancamnya untuk segera datang..." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu," komentarnya.

"Berisik, biar saja dia juga memaksaku untuk menyelesaikan ini cepat-cepat..." Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan sahabatnya.

"Suara bell, cepat buka!" Suruh Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Saat membuka pintu dan hendak menyapa Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main karena bukan Chanyeol si tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit agak gelap dan bertubuh tegap.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah saat sadar bahwa penampilannya yang sekarang sangatlah tidak cocok untuk menyambut lelaki tampan.

"Uhm... Hai," Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu karena gugup. Dia lalu berlari ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka.

"YA! Mana Chanyeol?" Sambil menggerutu Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu depan, setelah membuka pintu dia berkedip bingung karena bukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mana Chanyeol?" Tanyanya.

"Hei Baek," Chanyeol muncul dari dalam lift dan berjalan santai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Baekhyun datar.

"Apa benar sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, pria mungil yang berjalan didepannya mendelik ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengambil amplop besar berwarna coklat yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Si tinggi memeriksa hasil kerja Baekhyun dengan teliti lalu mendecak kesal.

"Baek, bagian kencan ini terlihat kaku! Lihat posisinya!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk ke gambar yang dia bilang tidak bagus.

Si pendek menggeram marah, "Memang bagusnya bagaimana?" Tanyanya kesal.

Chanyeol menghela napas, dia tahu Baekhyun tidak berpengalaman dalam percintaan bahkan tidak pernah berkencan jadi adegan percintaan seperti ini pasti sulit.

Jongin, si pria tampan berkulit agak gelap, hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan canggung. Dia sebenarnya hanya mengikuti temannya yang bilang akan mentraktir makan.

Tidak lama Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah bersinar dan pakaian layak. Pria bermata besar itu menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

"Hai... maaf tadi aku menutup pintu dengan tidak sopan, tadi aku kaget sekali karena kau bukan Chanyeol dan penampilanku sangat berantakan..." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

Jongin tersenyum maklum, "Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok!"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara lalu menyeringai, "Jongin, Kyungsoo kemari!"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, "Kenapa Hyung/Yeol?"

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling lirik sebelum menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"YA! Lebih dekat lagi!" Chanyeol memberikan arahan pada dua orang yang kini sedang berpelukan. Baekhyun di samping Chanyeol sibuk menggambar adegan didepannya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpose seperti sepasang kekasih untuk Baekhyun, agar si pendek bisa menggambar adegan kencan dengan lebih baik.

"Sekarang berciuman!"

"APA?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin berteriak tidak percaya.

"Berciuman!"" suruh Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya! Aku baru bertemu dengannya mana mungkin aku langsung menciumnya!" Bentak Jongin kesal.

"Kalau tidak berposelah seakan-akan kalian berciuman..." Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih tetap diam di tempat mereka.

"Ini demi Baekhyun... dia harus menyelesaikan ini..." kini Chanyeol memasang wajah memohon.

Kyungsoo yang tidak enak langsung mendekat ke arah Jongin dan berjinjit sambil memegang dada Jongin, dia menempatkan wajahnya sangat dekat denagn lelaki didepannya.

"Maaf..." Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Tidak apa... satu-satunya hal yang aku sesalkan adalah aku tidak bisa benar-benar menciummu..." Kyungsoo memerah mendengar balasan Jongin.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka berpose akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan sudah cukup, gambar-gambar Baekhyun juga sudah selesai diperbaiki. Chanyeol dan Jongin pamit pulang, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu apartemen.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Jongin," Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada lelaki di samping Chanyeol, "Dan kau! Cepat serahkan itu ke percetakan!" Lalu mendelik pada Chanyeol dan beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemennya

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa pun saat kedua pria tampan itu pergi, dia menghela napas dan berniat menutup pintu saat Jongin tiba-tiba berlari kembali ke arahnya. Kyungsoo berniat bertanya ada apa, tapi Jongin langsung mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Maaf, aku pikir aku akan menyesal nanti jika aku tidak menciummu sekarang," bisiknya lembut sambil tersenyum.

The End

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	21. VKook - My Cutie Pie

My Cutie Pie

.

VKook

.

Warning : typo, OOC

.

Don't you dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang sangat mengganggu. Ia lelah sekali. Walaupun dia sudah tidur lebih cepat, tetap saja dia menganggap masih kurang.

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya dia atas ranjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia masih ingin tidur.

"Jungkook-ah! Segeralah bangun dan cuci wajahmu! Kita akan sarapan sekarang."

Teriakan itu merupakan tanda agar Jungkook tidak tidur lagi.

Dengan masih berat hati, ia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamar yang dibaginya bersama namjachingunya.

Ya, orang yang berteriak tadi adalah namjachingunya.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

Di dapur ia melihatnya. Kim Taehyung dan peralatan dapur yang tidak akan pernah bersahabat.

"Kau memasak hyung?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung sambil membuka kulkas. Ia kemudian mengambil botol air mineral dan meminum airnya.

"Eoh. Hanya ramyun yang bisa kumasak." Jawab Taehyung sambil berkutat dengan pancinya.

"Kalau kau tahu kau buruk dengan masalah memasak, kenapa kau tetap memasak, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kulkas.

Taehyung langsung mematikan kompor dan menghadap ke arah Jungkook.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, cutie pie..." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook lembut.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kekasihnya ini sangat pintar dalam hal merayunya.

"Duduklah. Akan kuletakkan pancinya di meja." Ujar Taehyung yang kemudian mengambil kain untuk mengangkat panci tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya ini. Cutie pie-nya.

Dan mereka mulai memakan ramyun mereka dengan diselingi dengan candaan khas dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger id: knq4411u


	22. MingyuHoshi - Marriage part 1

Marriage?! (Part 1)

.

Mingyu - Hoshi Story

.

Author : bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boy×boy

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

"Apa - apaan ini?! Pernikahan?! Yang benar saja!"

Teriakan Soonyoung membuat orang seisi rumah menatapnya.

"Umma menyuruhku pulang ke Korea hanya untuk menikahkanku? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau! Aku akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga."

Soonyoung langsung beranjak dari meja makan dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Bersiap untuk pergi dari rumahnya malam ini.

Ny. Kwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Tn. Kwon tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, dia tidak akan mau. Dia juga punya namjachingu. Mana mungkin ia mau menikah." Ujar Tn. Kwon.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Sahut Ny. Kwon yang lalu beranjak pergi untuk menyusul Soonyoung.

~0~0~0~0~

Soonyoung benar - benar marah sekarang. Yang benar saja, menikah? Ia memang meikirkan soal pernikahan. Tapi bukan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia punya namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan orang lain.

"Mingyu..."

'Tok! Tok!'

"Boleh umma masuk?" Tanya Ny. Kwon.

"Ani!" Balas Soonyoung sambil berbating di atas ranjangnya.

Ny. Kwon tetap membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Hoshi..." Panggil Ny. Kwon.

Soonyoung yang mendengar nama itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu jika ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak dan tidak, umma"

Dan Ny. Kwon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya temui namja itu sekali nanti malam. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali ke Jepang besok." Ujar Ny. Kwon.

Soonyoung hanya diam.

"Hoshi, umma mohon..."

Soonyoung langsung menghela nafasnya kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

"Hanya nanti malam. Setelah itu aku tidak akan menemuinya. Aku memiliki namjachingu yang tidak akan pernah aku abaikan." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja sayang, gomawo."

Ny. Kwon langsung memeluk putra satu - satunya tersebut. Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya.

'Mingyu, maafkan aku...'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	23. MingyuHoshi - Marriage part 2

Marriage?! (Part 2)

.

Mingyu - Hoshi Story

.

Author : bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boy×boy

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

Soonyoung sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia sudah siap sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan namja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi ia malas untuk turun ke bawah.

Ia sudah menelpon Mingyu tadi sore. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan soal perjodohan yang sudah diatur oleh ibunya. Ia tidak sanggup jika mendengar suara kesedihan dari Mingyu.

Ia menatap jam yang ada di meja nakas. Sudah jam 8 malam. Itu artinya tamu keluarga Kwon sudah datang.

'Tok Tok'

"Soonyoung, ayo turun."

Itu ibunya, Ny. Kwon.

"Ani!" Balas Soonyoung.

Dan kemudian terdengar suara knop pintu kamarnya bergerak. Tapi, Soonyoung sudah menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Agar ibunya tidak bisa menariknya keluar.

"Kenapa kau kunci pintunya?" Tanya Ny. Kwon.

"Biar saja!" Jawab Soonyoung.

"Umma turun sekarang. Tapi pastikan dirimu untuk turun 5 menit lagi." Ujar Ny. Kwon.

"Aku tidak akan turun!" Balas Soonyoung.

Tapi Ny. Kwon tidak peduli. Ia tetap pergi untuk menemui tamunya.

~0~0~0~0~

10 menit berlalu dan Soonyoung tetap tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Ny. Kwon sudah akan berteriak kesal sebelum namja yang menjadi calon pasangan hidup Soonyoung menawarkan dirinya untuk menyusul ke atas.

Dan tentu saja diiyakan oleh Ny. Kwon.

Namja tersebut langsung beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi ke arah tangga. Ia menaikinya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang sangat ia hafal arahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hoshi..."

Soonyoung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mendengus.

"Umma, aku tidak akan turun!" Balas Soonyoung.

"Ini aku."

Setelah mendengar suara itu lebih jelas, Soonyoung langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan memeluk orang di depan pintu.

"Mingyu, keuriwoyo..."

"Nado..." Ujar namja tersebut yang adalah Mingyu sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku harus menemuin calon pasanganku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Jadi sebaiknya aku batalkan saja." Jawab

Mingyu.

"Tunggu dulu. Pernikahan? Calon pasangan? Jadi kita..."

"Kau calonku sayang. Kita akan menikah." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Ku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu!" sahut Soonyoung yang sudah hampir menangis.

Mingyu hanya tertawa sambil memeluknya erat.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau satu dari banyak alasan mengapa aku bertahan."

Soonyoung benar - benar mencintai Mingyu. Ia tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

.

.

.

END

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	24. MeaNie - I'm Trying to comfort you, okay

I'm Trying To Comfort You, Okay

.

MeaNie Couple (Mingyu - Wonwoo)

.

Author : bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boyxboy

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang kebingungan sekarang. Ia sudah mencari Wonwoo di Pledis, tapi tidak ada. Ia bahkan menelpon para sunbae, tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya. Harapan terakhirnya hanya rumah mereka.

Ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada member lainnya karena ia pasti akan ditanya macam - macam. Apalagi oleh appa mereka yang aneh itu.

Setelah sampai di rumah mereka, ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya. Ia mulai mencari Wonwoo di ruang tengah, dapur dan kamar mandi. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ada dimanapun. Dan akhirnya, ia mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya. Kamar.

Mingyu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar yang ditempati oleh Wonwoo. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menganggu Wonwoo jika ia sedang tertidur.

Tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat Mingyu sedih.

Ia melihat Wonwoo duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang mengangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dada.

Rasanya Mingyu ingin menghajar orang yang sudah membuat hyung kesayangannya menjadi sedih seperti itu.

Mingyu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Kemudian ia duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

"Hyung..." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang memang tidak menyadari kehadiran Mingyu langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia buru - buru menghapus airmatanya.

"Tidak perlu dihapus, hyung. Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya." Sahut Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo langsung terdiam.

"Bagaimana rasanya hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Putus cinta di hari hujan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Kau bercanda ya?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil terkekeh.

"Aku serius, hyung. Pasti lebih enak karena ekspresi wajah dan airmata kita tertutup oleh air hujan. Dan orang - orang tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan karena mereka sibuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan." Jawab Mingyu.

Dan senyuman di wajah Wonwoo menghilang.

"Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan." Balas Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Kau aneh." Ujar Wonwoo.

Tapi Mingyu tetap tertawa. Setelah ia bisa mengontrol tawanya, ia mulai menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu lagu dari VIXX sunbae?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan sering berlatih dengan lagu mereka. Tapi, lagu apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Love Equation." Jawab Mingyu.

"Eoh, yang itu. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Wonwoo kembali.

"Aku juga pernah mengalaminya hyung. Mengalami putus cinta di hari yang sangat cerah. Itu lebih buruk dari pada putus cinta di hari hujan. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihku. Sekecil apapun ekspresi yang kita buat, dunia akan tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tapi kau tahu hyung, semua kisah putus cinta tidaklah harus berakhir dengan kesedihan. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Seperti kata Ravi sunbae, no more cry." Ujar Mingyu yang setelah itu tertawa. Ia seperti menceritakan isi lagunya, bukan kisahnya.

"Itu benar - benar kisahmu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau bukannya menceritakan isi lagu itu kan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku sungguh - sungguh, hyung. Lagi pula, kau pasti akan menemukan yeoja atau namja yang lebih baik dari orang itu." Ujar Mingyu.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti aku."

Dan Mingyu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya membulatkan matanya.

Mingyu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadilah pacarku, hyung."

Apa - apaan Mingyu ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Ujar Wonwoo sebal.

"Aku mencoba untuk menghiburmu, hyung." Balas Mingyu.

Oh, Wonwoo bisa gila.

.

.

.

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	25. HaehyukYewook - Wedding Day

Title: Wedding Day

Author: Bell

Couple: Anggota Super Junior

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Eunhyuk menatap ke arah cincin yang dipegang Yesung.

"Itu bagus..." Yesung tersenyum lalu memesan cincin tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, yang ditanya hanya mengganguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menikah..." kata Yesung sambil melirik Eunhyuk dengan senyum menggoda.

Eunhyuk mengerang, "Oh! Shut up!"

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kita akan memesan gedung pernikahan lalu mengambil baju," Eunhyuk mengecek smartphonenya.

"Dua minggu lagi..." Eunhyuk berbisik lemah.

Tepat pada hari pernikahan, Yesung berdiri di depan altar dengan tuxedo hitam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Detingan piano terdengar, dan pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang berbalut tuxedo putih masuk sambil membawa bunga. Saat pria mungil tersebut sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan Yesung, mereka bertukar senyum.

"Apakah kau Kim Yesung (anggap aja nama aslinya ya ^^) bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai pendamping hidupmu, bersedia menemaninya dalam suka dan duka juga..."

"Aku hampir berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak akan siap dalam dua minggu, aku hampir saja putus asa..." keluh Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya, suara pendeta yang menanyakan janji pernikahan masih terdengar.

"Kau adalah wedding planner terbaik di Korea Hyuk," kekasihnya, Donghae, menyemangati.

"Haaa apa jadinya aku tanpamu Hae?" Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan jadi jomblo!" Donghae menjawab dengan candaan sementara Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya.

* * *

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger~

id: knq4411u

yang mau daftar jadi admin silahkan kirim pesan (PM) ke akun ini atau langsung aja nanya ke akun Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger


	26. VKook - Jealous

Title: Jealous

Author: Beef

Cast: Jungkook

: Taehyung

Genre: Boys love , romance

.

.

.

"AAA..."

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi,disampingku didalam layar 5 inch terpampang jelas sepasang sosok yang sedang bergandengan tangan mesra.

PRAAANGGG...!

Kubanting handphoneku tanpa ampun saat itu juga,pecah berantakan tak berbentuk tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya.

Aku tak peduli,aku hanya berharap hancurnya hpku juga menghancurkan kedua sosok yang membuatku frustasi setengah mati saat ini.

" Taehyung sialan...inikah yang kau bilang akan membahagiakan aku,inikah yang kau bilang akan setia padaku dengan berfoto mesra denganya, bergandengan tangan didepan publik."

Air mataku pecah sudah,aku merosot dilantai kamarku yang dingin menahan sesak dalam hatiku.

" Astaga Kookie kau kenapa?"

Suara kakakku bergema ditelingaku,aku tahu dia syok melihat kamarku yang seperti kapal pecah saat ini.

Aku masih tak tergeming hanya menangis itulah yang kubisa lakukan sekarang.

" Sakit kak..."

Aku memukul-mukul dadaku frustasi rasanya bagai terhimpit sebongkah batu raksasa.

" Kenapa Tae sejahat itu kak,apa salah kookie?...katakan kak apa salahku !"

Aku berteriak- teriak histeris , tak peduli jika seluruh tetanggaku akan mengumpat karena teriakan yang kakakku mendekatiku dan memelukku erat.

" Kie kau tak salah sayang mungkin dia hanya khilaf."

" Tapi jelas -jelas dia mengakuinya didepan publik kak,padahal status kita belum berakhir"

" Hush...kie dengarkan kakak,berhenti menangis sekarang"

kakak masih memelukku erat, mengelus punggungku perlahan membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

" Sekarang kakak tanya apa Taehyung sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah,memang belum sekalipun aku menghubunginya hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit melihat berita itu.

" Kie kakak bukanya membela dia tapi bukankah kejadian ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan kalian bisa menghadapinyakan?"

Aku megangguk membenarkan, memang kejadian seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi waktu dengan luna mereka harus berpura-pura berpacaran didepan publik untuk menaikkan ratting single mereka,tapi masalahnya taehyung sudah memberitahuku lebih sekarang dia bahkan tak menghubungiku seminggu ini.

Aku masih sesenggukan menahan tangisku,walau sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

" Tapi kak jika taehyung..."

" Hush...percayalah,kakak tahu seberapa besar kalian saling sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun bahkan sejak Taehyung sebelum debut"

" Tapi kak bagaimana jika berita itu..."

" Kie kau sendirikan yang minta untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian "

Aku mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan kakak.

"Ya kakak benar,tapi tetap saja sakit kak "

aku masih mengeluh,

"Kookie sayang, hanya percayalah seperti biasa dan semua akan baik-baik saja "

Kakak perlahan melepaskan pelukanya padaku,mengelus rambutku lalu tersenyum manis menatapku.

" Belilah yang baru ...kau tak maukan hubungan kalian benar-benar berakhir hanya karena handphonemu mati"

Aku tersenyum menatap kakakku yang kini sudah melangkah keluar kamarku,meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa mendesah begitu menyadari hasil karyaku beberapa waktu lalu,sesuatu yang sukses akan membuatku harus lembur membersihkan kamarku hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang diluar sana, aku menyipit perlahan menyesuaikan mataku yang sedikit perih terkena cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah korden jendela kamarku yang tak tertutup sempurna. Kulirik hp dimeja nakasku pukul 10 lewat.

" Sudah sesiang ini, aw..."

Aku berjengit merasakan punggungku yang sakit, mungkin efek aku bertanding basket semalam.

Semalam aku memang bertanding basket dengan kakak iparku,lebih tepatnya memaksa kakakku untuk mau bermain denganku itung -itung untuk meluahkan rasa kesalku pada Taehyung ,tapi masalahnya aku sudah lama sekali tidak bermain basket dan sekarang aku harus merasakan punggunggku sakit karenanya.

" Kalau tidak karena Taehyung ,aku tak akan melakukan ini "

Aku mendengus kesal, mengingat Taehyung langsung membuat moodku buruk seketika.

" Ini sudah seminggu dan dia belum memberi penjelasan apapun,awas saja jika hari ini dia muncul akan aku sunat dia sampai habis "

" Siapa yang mau kau sunat baby?"

Eh...aku langsung menoleh kepintu menatap seseorang yang dari kemarin membuatku frustasi setengah mati.

" Masih ingat hah! kupikir kau lupa jika aku masih kekasihmu"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memunggunginya.

" Kau bicara apa baby? "

Dia menjawab seolah tanpa dosa, cih...aku mendengus dalam hati.

" Pergilah aku tak mau namja itu melabrakku karena kekasihnnya disini dengan namja lain sekarang"

" Rumah kekasihku disini lalu aku harus kemana lagi hah"

Taehyung menghela nafas,berusaha menghadapi jawabanku dengan sabar.

" Kita putus...!"

Ucapku telak lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar.

Jujur aku tak sanggup menahan semua ini,air mataku sudah tumpah membasahi kedua pipiku.

" Kau jahat tae,tak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu,tapi kenapa kau justru melakukan itu padaku."

Aku menangis sesenggukan ditaman belakang rumahku.

" Akū juga sangat mencintaimu baby "

Seseorang memeluk tubuhku erat dari belakang,aku tahu siapa pasti orang terdiam merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang masih sama belum berubah.

" Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran denganya jika kau bilang kau cinta itu berselingkuh terang -terangan diluar sana"

Aku menjawab dengan dingin,tubuhku masih dipelukanya,perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhku hingga tubuh kami saling menghadap.

" Dengarkan aku baby,aku minta maaf sungguh jika aku tak memberitahumu lebih dulu,tapi dari awal kau tahukan kalau profesiku sebagai seorang artis harus membuatku melakukan beberapa sandiwara.

Seperti aku dan jimin sekarang , kami harus menjadi sepasang kekasih karena pihak management ingin kami menghentikan gosip yang semakin simpang siur itu baby "

Dia masih memelukku erat,menatap mataku lekat membuatku seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam.

" Tapi kenapa harus berpacaran ,kalian bisa mengatakan jika kalian hanya bertemankan"

aku mendesah kecewa,sungguh rasanya menyakitkan melihat kekasihnu bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain.

" Baby...kau tahukan film yang aku bintangi mengharuskan aku dan jimin untuk beradegan mesra"

Taehyung masih memberikan alasan.

" Jadi karena ratting lagi, picik sekali ! "

Aku menjawab sinis .

" Dan lagi kau sendirikan yang minta agar hubungan kita tidak diketahui publik."

" Iyasih tapikan aku. .."

aku mengigit kukuku gugup tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku sadar aku juga salah disini,aku yang meminta hubungan kami disembunyikan sampai kita sederhana, aku tak mau menjadi sorotan kamera karena berpacaran dengan artis itu sangat tidak mudah dan aku belum siap menghadapi semua itu .

" Baby aku tak mau kompromi lagi, aku putuskan kita akan bertunangan minggu depan dan menikah bulan depan ."

Taehyung berucap tegas ,membuatku mendelik seketika kearahnya.

" Tapi Tae..."

Aku kaget ,bagaimana bisa dia dengan enteng mengatakan hal itu tanpa bicara dulu pikir aku manekin apa yang tak perlu dimintai persetujuan lebih dulu.

" Jangan mengatakan apapun baby, aku tau kau akan menolak dan aku tak mau sudah lelah baby kita sudah pacaran 5 tahun dan aku harus selalu berbohong didepan publik untuk menutupimu,mengharuskanku menerima bermacam-macam gosip. untuk itu sudah putuskan aku ingin kita segera menikah agar aku bisa cepat mengenalkanmu pada publik dan aku tak perlu berpura-pura lagi"

Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan ucapanyan yang super panjang itu.

" Kau mau menikah dengankukan baby?"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup pipiku lembut membuatku langsung merona karenanya.

Tentu saja siapa yang tak mau menolak jika diminta menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai.

Aku mengangguk malu menandakan bahwa aku mau menerima lamaranya.

Ia tersenyum lebar melihat jawabanku.

" Saranghae kookie "

" Nado Tae-Tae..."

Dan akhirnya kami bisa tersenyum bahagia sekarang,bukankah hubungan itu sederhana hanya perlu saling memahami dan saling percaya satu sama lain maka semua akan baik - baik.

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u

yang berminat jadi admin, nitip, fanfic, atau minta promote silahkan langsung kirim pesan lewat Line ^^


	27. SungWoo - Farewell

Titlle. : Farewell

Aouthor : Beef

Cast. : Sunggyu

:Woohyun

Genre. :Tidak disebutkan

.

.

.

" Sunggyu Maafkan aku, bulan depan aku akan menikah?"

Jantungku serasa berhenti otakku seakan mencair meleleh tak berbentuk..

" Me-menikah...? ulangku tergagap.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan .

" Dengan gadis itu ?" ucapku pelan.

Dia mengangguk kembali..

Aku tersenyum miris,mataku terpejam .air mata perlahan membasahi pipiku,semakin lama semakin sudah tak perduli tubuhku ambruk merosot jatuh ketanah..

" Maafkan aku,Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kau juga tahu orang tuaku tak merestui hubungan kita..."

Dia berjongkok,mensejajarkan tubuhnya padaku memelukku erat,aku terdiam ...air mata masih mengalir deras dipipiku..

" Tak bisakah kau bersabar woohyun,aku janji aku akan berusaha membuat orang tuamu menyukaiku "

aku memohon, satu hal yang tak pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku.

" Maaf...Aku sudah bertahan selama 4 tahun,aku sudah lelah..aku tak sanggup lagi..."

Woohyun semakin memelukku erat,kurasakan punggungku basah..aku tahu dia menangis saat ini.

aku terdiam...

" Jawab aku apa kau mencintainya?"

Aku bertanya putus asa,

dan dia terdiam...

Aku tersenyum miris...

" Dia sahabatku sejak kecil,orang tua kami begitu yakin kami akan bahagia jika menikah..."

Dia melepaskan pelukanya terus menunduk dalam,aku tahu dia sedang berusaha baik-baik saja...

" Kau tak mencintainyakan?"ucapku telak.

Dia berusaha tersenyum dihadapanku...

" Aku akan berusaha mencintainya" jawabnya pelan

" hah..."

aku menghembuskan nafas dalam...

" Kapan kalian menikah?"

Aku kembali bertanya kali ini dengan raut tenang.

" Minggu depan "

" Secepat itukah?"

aku mendongak tak percaya...

" Orang tuaku yang merencanakanya,kami tak bisa menolak"

" Tapi ini konyol bagiku ?"

aku menunduk...

"Maafkan aku,aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku,carilah orang lain sunggyu,aku yakin kau bahagia"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon dan aku berusaha tersenyum.

" Apa kau yakin aku bahagia dengan orang lain?"

aku menatapnya intens,dia menunduk semakin dalam...

" Kau harus bisa...kau harus bahagia!"

" Kau yakin? "

aku tersenyum getir..

" Sangat yakin...pergilah..."

Dia berusaha menguatkanku,aku berusaha tersenyum semampuku,kami berpelukan kembali...pelukan perpisahan...

•

•

" Cut! ...scene berakhir,

woohyun, sunggyu bagus sekali aku suka acting lanjutkan scene berikutnya 20 menit lagi ok..., sekarang kalian boleh istirahat!"

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	28. HunHan - Not You

Title: Not you

Author : Beef

pairing : HunHan

Cast

: Lu han

: Sehun

:Kai

:Baekyun

Genre ; boys love romance.

Happy Reading

Aku galau galau galau galau baru seminggu

yang lalu dia mengatakan Will you marry mee

di depanku,tapi sekarang dia sudah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Aku mencoret-coret buku

diary dengan kesal,kulempar

handphone ditanganku yang sedari tadi bahkan tak mengeluarkan satu suarapun.

" Prankkkk! "

Pecah berantakan,aku begitu kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tak mampu mencarinya.

" Sehun kau dimana ,nomermu tak

aktif bahkan semua sosial mediamu pun juga non aktif?"

Aku menggumam sedih, kupungunti satu persatu Kepingan handphone yang tersebar berantakan dilantai,kurangkai satu persatu dan kunyalakan masih hidup,tapi tetap saja tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk.

Perlahan kubaringkan tubuhku dan dengan hati yang

gelisah aku mencoba menyakinkan hatiku.

" Sehun pasti sibuk"

Ku taruh kembali kepercayaan yang tadi sempat membuatku

mataku, kutarik nafas dalam untuk meredam amarah yang sempat membuatku mengatur nafas dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah siap untuk pergi kekampus ,bahkan adikku pun kini menatapku terheran- heran.

" Serius Lu, kau akan berangkat kekampus sekarang, ini masih sangat pagi matahari saja bahkan belum muncul. "

" Iya baek,kurasa naik bus dipagi hari tidak buruk"

aku menjawab tanpa menoleh, badanku membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatu.

" Naik bis ...kau yakin,tidak biasanya sekali seorang luhan naik bis"

Baekhyun mencibir meragukanku,jujur ini yang pertama menaiki benda panjang itu selama 22 tahun aku hidup didunia ini.

" Apa tidak boleh?"

aku menjawab cuek.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

" Tidak ... hanya aneh saja seorang luhan yang perfeksionis itu mau naik bis"

" Kau bicara seolah-olah aku pangeran tampan yang kemana- mana harus diantar dengan kereta emas"

Aku mendengus dan baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

" Sudah sana berangkat lu,jangan lupa aktifkan GPRSmu"

" Hei...apa maksudmu?"

" Tidak ada, aku hanya takut akan ada seekor rusa yang tersesat nanti"

" SIALAN KAU BAEK!"

" Hahaha..."

.

.

.

"Lu...kau luhankan?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingku yang memang kebetulan itu adalah kursi satu-satunya yang tersisa didalam bus ini.

Aku mengangguk dan menoleh,firasatku mengatakan sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya.

" Kai ... kim jongin?"

aku bertanya dengan ragu dan

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" Kupikir kau melupakan wajahku yang tampan ini lu"

ia menoleh kearahku dengan cengiran lebarnya,membuatku langsung menjitak kepalanya.

" Ish... dasar masih tetap narsis"

aku mendengus,rasanya bertemu denganya itu seperti bertemu kodok jelek yang tinggal didalam sebuah itu disebut beruntung atau tidak beruntung.

Kai adalah hoobaeku sekaligus sahabatku waktu manusia paling aneh yang pernah tidak wajahnya yang sempurna ,kemampuannya segudang tapi tak

pernah sekalipun dia itu mempunyai seorang kekasih.

" Kenapa bengong,apa aku jadi lebih tampan sekarang?"

kai menatapku instens menaik turunkan alisnya yang sungguh membuatku ingin muntah.

" Tampan yang benar saja,kulitmu itu bahkan melebihi kaum negro sekarang!"

Aku mencibir, dalam hati mengakui kalau dia memang makin tampan.

" Tapi aku makin sexikan,?"

dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatku semakin muak saja.

" Aish dasar kamjong berhenti berfikir yang tidak- tidak,aku menyesal bertemu mahkluk absurd sepertimu"

" Absurd ...haish kau pikir aku Alien"

dia mendesis kesal.

" Mirip"

aku hanya nyengir kearahnya..

" Ya..ya terserah,kau memang tak pernah apa kau sudah menikah sekarang ?"

Dia menoleh,aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

aku menoleh kearahnya.

" Aku masih jomblo"

dia menjawab malu-malu dan aku mendengus mendengarnya.

" Itu jawaban klasik"

"Haha...kau masih mengingatnya ternyata"

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu kehidupanku jadi sedikit lebih ceria ,setidaknya dengan adanya kai aku bisa sedikit melupakan kekasihku yang hingga kini masih belum juga bahkan sudah frustasi untuk mencarinya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah kai, dia bilang hari ini adalah empat puluh hari kematian sepupunya dan sebagai teman yang baik aku tentu aku akan aku

tidak tahu sama sekali siapa itu sepupunya kai.

Rumah kai tampak begitu ramai,aku masuk dengan menundukkan kepala karena malu wajar tak ada satupun dari mereka yang aku kenal sama sekali mengedarkan pandanganku sekedar untuk melihat para tamu yang berada disana,hingga tanpa sengaja mataku menatap nanar kearah foto yang tergeletak manis diatas meja,foto yang dihiasi untaian bunga,foto yang dihormati semua orang sebagai almarhum sepupunya Kai.

"Sehun..."

mulutku menggumam lirih,mataku masih setia menatap foto diatas meja yang tiba -tiba menjadi begitu menakutkan tidak seseorang yang selama ini membuatku galau,seseorang yang menghilang tanpa kabar tiba-tiba kini fotonya dipajang disana sebagai almarhum yang meninggal 40 hari yang lalu.

"Apakah ini nyata atau hanya sebuah mimpi?"

Aku berdiri tanpa ekpresi kepalaku rasanya bagai tersambar petir yang sangat dahsyat,aku merasa semua menjadi gelap ...gelap dan gelap hingga kemudian aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun diruangan serba putih dan kosong,aku menatap kesekeliling ruangan dengan kebingungan,berjalan menyelusuri setiap lorong yang berada disana berharap ada orang yang akan sepertinya mustahil semakin aku berjalan lorong semakin panjang seperti tiada ujungnya.

" Tuhan tolong ini dimana?"

Aku hampir menangis ketakutan jika saja tak muncul sosok yang takku tahu entah darimana.

SEHUN...

Aku mengenali sosok itu,dia adalah menatap bingung kearahnya tapi anehnya dia justru hanya diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" Sehun ini dimana?"

Aku bertanya lagi,kali ini dia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya.

" Sehun jawab aku, apa aku sudah mati apa kita sudah ada dialam fana?"

Aku masih mencoba bertanya lagi hingga tiba-tiba dia mengatakan sesuatu,sebuah kalimat yang membuatku bingung.

" Bagunlah luhan ,apa yang kau fikirkan itu bukanlah kenyataan?"

belum sempat aku menanyakan apa maksud ucapanya,dia telah menghilang meninggalkan

diriku dalam kebingungan.

" Luhan..Luhan..!"

Kudengar samar-samar sebuah suara memanggilku,semakin lama suaranya semakin mataku perlahan,yang pertama kali kulihat adalah semua orang yang telah berkumpul mengeliliku dengan wajah cemas,termasuk kai yang langsung tersenyum pandanganku sekali lagi,kini mataku mengarah kesamping kai menatap sosok yang begitu aku kenal,seorang kekasih yang membuatku kalang kabut karena menghilang tanpa kabar,seseorang yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri karena fotonya terpajang rapi sebagai almarhum sepupunya kai siang sekali lagi dengan seksama hanya untuk memastikan apakah mataku tidak salah lihat,dia terlihat menatapku cemas tanganya langsung menggenggamku erat begitu aku menatapnya.

" Sayang kau sudah sadar,kau tak kenapa-kenapakan?"

Itulah kata pertama

yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan ekpresi bingung,melihat itu kai mendekatiku.

"Lu..,maafkan aku tak memberitahumu

sebelumnya,sebenarnya sepupuku itu kembar identik mereka benar-benar mirip satu sama lain.

yang ada difoto itu adalah Oh shixun kembaran kekasihmu Oh sehun."

Aku semakin bingung,sehun punya kembaran kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya.

" Maafkan aku lu jika aku tak pernah mengatakanya padamu sebelumnya?"

sehun terlihat menyesal.

" Mereka berpisah sejak kecil asal kau tahu lu,orang tua mereka bercerai saat sehun masih berumur 2 tahun kekasihmu ikut ibunya dan

kembaranya ikut ayahnya yang selama ini tinggal dichina.

Kai menjelaskan,kulihat sehun mengangguk kepadaku seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kai.

Aku tersenyum ,dan tanpa aba-aba aku langsung mencium orang terlihat syok dengan apa yang kulakukan,tapi aku tak peduli yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah aku lega kekasihku masih hidup dan disampingku saat ini,masa bodoh dengan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku lu,aku sangat shock shixun meninggalkanku secepat ini" sesalnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa walaupun awalnya aku akan menggantungmu !"

" Kau setega itu pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini?"

" Siapa suruh kau tak ada kabar"

" Maaf..."

" Ya..ya..tapi kau harus menggantinya dengan yang lain"

" Apa itu?"

" Pikir saja sendiri!"

"Ya..ya.. aku mencintaimu lu"

" Aku juga oh sehun"

Aku bahagia sekarang karena aku percaya oh sehun akan selalu bersamaku selamanya dan kau tahu membayangkan oh sehun meninggalkanku itu adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku..

" I love you more, my lovely Oh sehun "

End

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	29. Kai x Naeun - Breath

Title : Breath

Maincast : Kai

Naeun (Apink)

Support cast : Taemin, Kyungsoo

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : romance, sad, friendship, straight

Author : Bee

Seorang namja berkulit tan, bermata elang, berambut hitam, panggil saja dia Kai.

Namja ini terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya tak bersemangat menatap dirinya pada cermin.

Namun dimenit kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul.

Setelah merapihkan diri dan terlihat sudah rapih dengan setelan kemejanya, ia segera pergi menuju suatu tempat.

"Annyeong sexy man..!"

Seru seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang bernama Naeun.

Ia menepuk bahu Kai yang terkejut karenanya.

"Dia bukan sexy man, tapi si item pesek!" Canda seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang sejak tadi bersama Kai.

"Yak Kyung!" Timpal Kai pada sahabatnya tersebut. Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu lengket?" Cibir Naeun.

"Bukankah kami cocok?" Goda Kyung merangkul Kai.

"Kau cemburu padanya?" Sambung Kai menatap Naeun dengan senyuman yang menggoda iman.

"Ckckck...untuk apa aku cemburu!" Balas Naeun menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau tidak mengikuti kelas dance?" Tanya Naeun.

"Masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi." Jelas Kai.

"Kalau begitu titipkan salamku pada Taemin sunbae ne..!" Pinta Naeun ber-aegyo.

"Pentingkah itu bagiku?"

"Kyung-ah! Kkaja.."

Kai berlalu begitu saja pada Naeun yang berdiri sedikit jengkel pada namja berkulit tan itu yang tiba-tiba menyebalkan. Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada kedua temannya ini. Ia pun langsung mengejar langkah Kai.

"Kenapa sikapmu selalu berubah saat berkaitan dengan Taemin sunbae?" Tanya Kyung.

"Yeoja itu tidak pernah sadar kalau aku menyukainya! Bahkan perasaan ini sudah lama.." Jelas Kai.

"M-wo? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Aku gengsi untuk mengatakannya!"

"Yak! Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau akan kalah dengan pretty boy itu."

"Berhenti memujinya! Kau dan Naeun sama saja." Desis Kai.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tentang ini, tapi hanya satu saran untuk mu-"

"Katakanlah padanya! Sebelum menyesal." Ujar Kyung pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam.

Saat Kai tiba di kelas dance yang sudah sepi, namun ia mendapati Taemin. Namja manis, cantik, dan berkulit putih mulus, tak salah orang menjulukinya pretty boy.

Tapi pandangan Kai bukan pada Taemin, melainkan Naeun yang terlihat nyaman saat berdua dengan preety boy itu.

"Kau membolos?" Tanya Naeun memandang Kai yang berjalan menuju loker ruangan tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Kai dingin.

"Ternyata aku tau siapa dancing machine yang sesungguhnya.."

"Lee Taemin sunbae!" Lanjut Naeun.

Kai membanting pintu loker saat mendengar nama itu lagi. Taemin dan Naeun pun tersentak dibuatnya.

"Kau ada masalah Kai? Sepertinya mood mu tidak bagus." Ucap Taemin mendekati Kai.

"Kau benar! Well, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini."

Kai berlalu cepat meninggalkan Naeun dan Taemin yang bingung.

"Kau tidak bersamanya?" Tanya Naeun pada Kyung yang sibuk makan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak kuliah hari ini."

"Kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh. Dia jarang berbicara, jarang tertawa lepas, dan cuek." Lanjut Kyung.

"Dan ku lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Taemin sunbae.."

"Ahh...kami hanya senang mengobrol saja!" Sanggah Naeun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu bergetar menerima pesan dari-Kai.

'Datang ke taman komplek nanti sore'

Gadis ini menggerai rambutnya bebas, dihiasi sebuah bandana pita merah yang memberi kesan imut. Ya, Naeun siap untuk menemui Kai.

'Kenapa anak itu ingin bertemu seperti ini?'

Pikirannya selalu bertanya sepanjang jalan. Dan sepanjang itu pula dia begitu berdebar.

"Kai-ya!" Panggilnya pada sosok namja tampan dan cool yang masih setia menunggunya.

Kai menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau ingin kita bertemu disini?"

"Bagaimana hari-harimu sekarang bersama-Taemin sunbae?"

"M-mwo?"

"Aku mendengar ucapan mu padanya saat di kelas dance."

"Ucapan apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang kau yang menyukainya!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak membutuhkan ku lagi, tapi aku senang sebelum keberangkatan ku ke kanada, kau tidak sendiri."

"M-MWO?" Kejut Naeun.

"Besok aku akan ke kanada untuk kuliah ku yang lebih baik."

"Sepertinya sudah cukup pembicaraan kita. Sampai bertemu di masa depan!"

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Kai pergi meninggalkan Naeun yang mematung. Bahkan gadis itu tak sadar kalau Kai mengacak lembut puncak rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya sekilas sebelum namja itu pergi begitu saja.

'Saranghae' batin Kai.

"Kenapa saat aku kembali, kau pergi dariku? Bahkan begitu jauh." Lirih Kai sekarang berada di tempat kremasi, berdiri tepat pada debu dan foto Naeun yang terpampang.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat!" Ucap Kyung menepuk lembut bahu Kai.

"Kau tau? Sejak kepergianmu ke kanada, Naeun begitu terlihat buruk. Dan kau menyangkanya kalau dia menyukaiku? Dia sangat kecewa dengan pikiranmu itu!"

"Apa yang kau dengar di kelas dance saat itu, dia sedang berlatih untuk mengatakan suka padamu. Setiap dia bersamaku, dia selalu membicarakanmu. Dia sangat mengagumi mu dan sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Taemin.

"Dia selalu memikirkanmu Kai..! Saat dia membaca surat cintamu, dia benar-benar seperti orang gila. Menangis, kemudian tersenyum."

"Dia sakit untuk waktu lama. Karena tidak mau makan dan minum. Hingga ia kekurangan berat badannya drastis yang mengakibatkan dia meninggal."

Penjelasan semua itu membuat Kai semakin terpuruk. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung.

"Ini dari Naeun, bacalah!" Ucap Taemin memberinya sebuah surat.

—

Ini aku, sudah lama bukan?

Semua ini sungguh terlalu berat,

Tapi membiarkanmu pergi hanya meninggalkan penyesalan

Nafas berat mewakili perasaan ini

Semua terlalu mengejutkan,

Sampai tidak ada satu katapun yang ku ucap

Hanya terdiam, dengan menggenggam hati yang berdebar ini

Apa kau mengalami banyak kesulitan?

Dimana sekarang?

Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin aku katakan

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu

Aku mengatakan semua baik baik saja,

Menghibur hati yang sebenarnya terluka

Ketika aku mengingat masa lalu,

Dimana kita begitu bahagia,

Terlintas dalam benak, seharusnya kita tidak berpisah

Ketika air mata ini mengalir

Semua kenangan kembali teringat

Dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

Semua terlalu menyakitkan,

Aku yang selalu saja memikirkanmu

Semuanya semakin menyakitkan

Tolong izinkanlah aku, Setidaknya mendengar hembusan nafasmu

—

End

A/N : Kai memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang... :'v

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mimin Bee lagi pengen nulis ff baper. :v

*review

*tinggalkan jejak

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line messenger id: knq4411u


	30. KyuSung - My Star Idol

Title. : My Star Idol .

Author: Beef

Cast : Kim Yesung

: Cho Kyuhyun

: Kim Heechul

This is drablle about kyusung and Boys love story.

Happy Reading

Mataku masih terpejam saat tiba-tiba seseorang mencium keningku dengan lembut.

Membuatku kaget dan spontan langsung membuka kedua bola mataku lebar.

" Kyu " panggilku, begitu aku tahu sosok yang tadi menciumku adalah Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku.

"Kau sudah bangun, maaf jika itu membuatmu menganggumu."

Ia mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang. Membuatku spontan menggenggam tanganya yang melingkar erat dileherku.

" Kau kemana saja, aku menunggumu?"

Aku mendongak kearahnya, dengan memasang muka cemberut.

"Jadwalku sedang padat sayang,

maaf jika aku tak sempat menemuimu akhir- akhir ini"

Ia mengusak rambutku, membuatku agak sedikit kesal.

"Ah... sudahlah, bukankah kau memang selalu begitu"

aku mendengus, membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

" Hei kau marah, ayolah Yesungie kenapa kau jadi sensisitf beginie?"

Aku semakin merengut, dia justru berkeliling kamarku yang bisa dibilang seperti kapal pecah ini.

"Kau masih seperti dulu ya,"

Ia tersenyum, matanya meneliti setiap benda yang berada dalam kamarku ini.

"Kenapa?" aku menoleh,

"Kau masih suka mengoleksi film dan posterku"

Ia tertawa, tanganya menunjuk poster 1 meter bergambar dirinya.

" Akukan setiap hari hanya duduk didepan layar, menonton dramamu. Bukankah aku setia"

Aku berucap bangga,

" Itu bukan setia, tapi kau saja yang pemalas!"

Ia langsung menjitak kepalaku, membuatku sukses meringis karena nyeri.

" Tapi setidaknya aku tak malas untuk mencintaimu"

"Hahaha...kau ini ada saja- saja"

.

.

.

Sore ini kami berjalan-jalan ditaman dekat rumahku. Lumayan hitung- hitung berkencan setelah lama tidak bertemu. Sepanjang jalan kami selalu bergandengan tangan, mengabaikan mereka yang memandang kami dengan tatapan, entahlah... Maklum yang tengah menggandeng tanganku adalah artis terkenal Cho khyuhyun.

" Apa kau merindukan tempat ini? "

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku juga ikut berhenti melangkah.

" Tentu saja" jawabku singkat.

" Sudah lama ya, kita tidak kesini.

Bahkan bunga disini tak lagi bersemi" Aku berjongkok, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang telah layu ditanah.

Ia menggapai pundakku dan menarikku bangun.

"Yesungie apa kau benar- benar mencintaiku?"

Ia bertanya pelan, membuatku mengeryit bingung. Aku tahu Kyuhyun itu actor drama, tapi yakinlah dia tak pernah semellow ini sebelumnya.

" Hei ada apa denganmu Kyu, jangan menakuti!"

Aku menggenggan tanganya.

Dingin... aneh kenapa tangan ini begitu dingin sekarang.

" Yesung maafkan aku" Ia berucap pelan.

" Untuk apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah punya waktu untukmu".

" Itu bukan sebuah masalah, aku masih sanggup bersabar untuk menunggu!"

Aku berteriak frustasi, entahlah perasaanku semakin tak nyaman dengan ini.

" Tapi aku tak bisa " Ia berucap lirih, matanya menatap sayu kearahku

" Kau hanya terus menungukku, sedangkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menghubungimu. Aku tak punya waktu untukmu, itu membuatku tertekan. Aku merasa bersalah padamu" Ia menunduk dan aku menangis.."

" Tapi kyu, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu dan kau tahu itu!"

Aku menangis histeris, sumpah ini rasanya sangat menyesakkanku. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menghirup oksigen pun rasanya sangat sulit.

. "Aku mengerti, tapi sungguh aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih lama yesung. Kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini"

PUTUS itulah kata yang pertama muncul dalam otakku dan sukses membuatku pikiranku blank seketika. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkanku pun aku tak sanggup untuk mencegahnya. Tubuhku seolah kaku tertanam jauh kedalam tanah. Hanya airmata ini yang terus mengalir tanpa henti mengekpresikan betapa hancurnya perasaanku saat ini.

" Kyu...Kyu..kyu! " teriakku putus asa, hingga tiba- tiba aku merasa seluruh tubuhku basah seperti terkena guyuran hujan.

Aku terkejut saat ada seseorang yang berteriak tepat disamping telingaku denga frekuensi yang luar biasa.

" Apa kau akan seperti ini terus hah! Teriak- teriak tengah malam. Jangan kebanyakan nonton drama korea, Cho kyuhyun tak akan pernah datang sekalipun kau telah menjadi orang gila. Berhenti berkhayal dan berusahalah mulai sekarang, jika kau ingin mendapatkanya!"

Aku bangun dengan malas, suara Heechul hyung memang benar- benar luar biasa. Telingaku hampir saja tuli jika dia tak menghentikan teriakanya.

" Huh.. bajuku jadi basah semua. Apa dia tak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang sedikit lebih elit. Disiram dengan seember air benar- benar memalukanmu Yesung .

Tapi wajahku langsung merah merona, saat mataku menatap wallpaper dalam layar hpku. Foto Seorang namja yang tersenyum manis disana.

" Tunggulah... aku Cho, aku akan mendapatkanmu!"

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian...

" Selamat ya Yesung, akhirnya kau bisa menikah juga dengan namja jelek ini "

Suara Heechul hyung, membuatku tersipu malu.

" Hei kenapa pipimu merona begitu baby?"

" Dia pasti sedang berbunga- berbunga Cho, karena berhasil menikah denganmu. Kau tahu, dia dulu dianggap gila oleh eomma, karena setiap malam selalu teriak - teriak memanggil namamu"

Hechul berucap antusias, membuat Yesung mendelik.

" Benarkah itu hyung, ah... aku jadi menyesal kau tak mempertemukan kami sejak dulu"

" Haha... itu karena dia masih menjadi pemuda yang pemalas, dan aku tak mau sahabatku ini mempunyai istri pemalas sepertinya"

" Wah kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik hyung, sayangnya sepemalas apapun aku telah sangat mencintainya"

" Hah...itu harus, berani menyakitinya kupenggal kepalamu !"

"Haha... Ampyun hyung "

" Haish berhentilah kalian, Kalian ini menyebalkan!"

Yesung yang mencak- mencak justru membuat sang suami Cho kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul sang hyung semakin semangat untuk mengerjainya.

Satu fakta yang paling mengejutkan dalam cerita ini. Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan keluarga kim Yesung adalah sahabat dekat..

Kim Heechul adalah sahabat Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kim Yesung serta Cho Kyuhyun sudah di jodohkan sejak mereka lahir.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Yesung tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Itu karena kedua belah pihak ingin menguji seberapa kuat usaha Yesung untuk mendapatkan impianya.

Dan dia telah membuktikanya, bahwa ia telah layak menjadi seorang istri dari artis idolanya Cho Kyuhyun.

" I Love you, kyu"

" I Love You To, Yesung "

End...

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line messenger id: knq4411u


	31. HanSoo & SeungSeol - Give Me Your Heart1

Title: Give Me Your Heart part 1/2

Author: Bell

Main Cast:

HanSoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo)

SeungSeol (Seunghyun (Big Bang) x Seolhyun (AOA))

"Haaaa..." Seolhyun menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, Seunghyun.

"Waeyo oppa?" lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu terdiam dengan wajah lesu.

"Apa oppa sedang ada masalah?" tanya Seolhyun penuh perhatian, Seunghyun hanya menggeleng.

Seolhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sedih yang mulai merayap masuk, kedua mata indah miliknya terasa panas. Sudah beberapa hari ini kekasihnya menjadi pendiam dan lesu. Apakah pria itu sudah tidak merasa bahagia lagi saat bersamanya?

#####

"Dia benar-benar berubah oppa,"

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau putus dengannya..." Seolhyun menatap tidak percaya kakak laki-lakinya. Memang sejak awal dia berpacaran dengan Seunghyun, Luhan tidak pernah menyukai kekasihnya. Luhan bilang Seunghyun terlihat seperti playboy yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

"Kenapa oppa mengatakan hal itu?! Aku sangat mecintainya!" Luhan menghela napas lelah, adiknya ini memang susah untuk diberitahu.

"Saat laki-laki mulai berubah, itu artinya hatinya mulai berpaling!"

"Seunghyun itu tidak seperti oppa! Dasar oppa menyebalkan!" gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"YA! SUDAH PUTUS SAJA DENGANNYA!" teriak Luhan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PUTUS DENGAN SEUNGHYUN OPPA TITIK!" Seolhyun berteriak balik.

"Ck, anak itu!" gerutu Luhan, "Berani sekali lelaki brengsek itu menyakiti adikku, awas saja!" Luhan mengambil smartphone yang ada di kantung celananya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

Selama seminggu penuh Luhan meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menguntit Seunghyun dan mengumpulkan bukti kebejatan lelaki itu, "Seperti yang aku duga, si brengsek itu berselingkuh!" Luhan membanting foto-foto yang diambil teman-temannya, di foto itu Seunghyun terlihat sedang berada di cafe dengan seorang pria mungil dengan wajah imut.

"Lu, tapi itu belum tentu sellingkuhannya..." Yixing, salah satu teman Luhan yang membantu lelaki itu menguntit Seunghyun, memasang wajah ragu.

"Sudah jelas sekali kalau pria pendek itu selingnkuhannya!" Luhan membalas berapi-api.

Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang lain, mendengus kesal. "YA! Di foto itu mereka tidak berpegangan tangan atau pun berciuman! Bagian mana yang terlihat seperti selingkuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nujuk foto diatas meja dengan kesal.

"Lu, aku rasa Seunghyun itu pria yang baik, kenapa kau berambisi sekali memisahkan dia dengan adikmu?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Ck, apa kalian buta? Lihat saja wajah si brengsek itu! Terlihat sekali kalau dia playboy!" ketiga temannya menghela napas lelah.

"YA! Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya! Kau lihat sendiri Tao yang berwajah sangar ternyata berhati lembut! Sampai kapan kau akan menilai seseorang dari wajahnya!" Baekhyun memukul meja kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan keras.

"Tao itu masalah lain," Baekhyun menggeram kesal, "Terserahmu sajalah! Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi!" setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Luhan, tempat mereka berkumpul sejak tadi.

"Aku juga Lu, aku pikir kau sudah keterlaluan..." Minseok mengangguk dan pergi bersama Yixing keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Lelaki cantik yang kini sendirian di dalam kamarnya menggerutu kesal, "Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri!"

#####

Seolhyun hampir menangis saat melihat smartphone-nya, Seunghyun tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali. Apa benar hati pria itu telah berpaling?

"Kau kenapa Seolhyun?" Jimin duduk di samping Seolhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi benda persegi ditangannya.

"Seunghyun oppa..." gadis itu merengek pada Jimin.

"Kenapa lagi dengan lelaki bertampang playboy itu?" kali ini Choa yang bertanya, gadis itu baru saja selesai memesan makanan.

"YA! Seunghyun oppa bukan playboy!" Saeolhyun memekik kesal.

Jimin dan Choa saling tatap sebentar, "Tapi kakakmu yang cantik itu menganggap begitu," Jimin mengiyakan kata-kata Choa.

"Ishh, itu karena dia mengidap sister complex! Dia tidak pernah suka lelaki mana pun yang aku pacari!" Jimin dan Choa tertawa.

"Ya! Apa Luhan oppa sudah punya yeojachingu?" Choa bertaya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Gadis mana yang mau pacaran dengan lelaki berwajah cantik seperti dia?" tanya Seolhyun ketus.

"Aku mau," jawaban Choa dihadiahi tatapan garang Seolhyun.

Jimin memutar sedotan yang ada digelas minumannya, "Kalau begitu apa dia punya namjachingu?" tanya Jimin jahil.

"YA! Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin dan Choa tertawa lagi, "Kau yang bilang sendiri tidak ada gadis yang mau berpacaran dengan kakakmu, mungkin laki-laki banyak," Seolhyun tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kami hanya bercanda..." tapi sayangnya hal itu sudah meracuni pikiran satu-satunya gadis berambut panjang diantara mereka.

'Apa Luhan oppa gay?' tanya Seolhyun dalam hati.

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen, dia sudah menyelidiki pria mungil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di sekitar Seunghyun.

Do Kyungsoo

Apt. Yonggil-do No. 324

1089-xxxx-xxx

Luhan menatap secarik kertas yang ada ditangannya, mengecek kembali apa dia sudah berada di tempat yang benar. Lelaki cantik itu berencana untuk mengorek informasi dari selingkuhan Seunghyun, merekamnya dan memberikan hasil rekaman itu pada Seolhyun.

"Akhirnya semua kejahatanmu akan terbongkar," Luhan menyeringai licik.

Menggunakan lift untuk samapi di lantai 24, Luhan bergegas mencari pintu dengan nomor 324. Setelah menemukannya lelaki cantik itu menarik napas dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" Sebuah suara bertanya dari intercom, "Aku temannya Seunghyun," Luhan menjawab.

Selama beberapa menit tidak terdengar suara apa pun lagi lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, Luhan pikir dia tidak akan bisa masuk.

"Hai," Luhan menayapa canggung.

Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggerling nakal dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu Seunghyun akan berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan temannya," Luhan tertawa canggung dan tidak mengerti, pria bernama Do Kyungsoo itu menarik tangannya dan menyuruh dia duduk di ruang tv. Mereka duduk sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk lengannya erat.

"Euhmm..." Luhan berusaha menarik lengannya dari pelukan Kyungsoo tapi tidak berhasil.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias, "Luhan..." Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum kaku.

"Aku Kyungsoo,"

'AKU SUDAH TAHU!' pekik Luhan dalam hati.

"Yang mana yang lebih kau suka? Penis atau bokong?" Luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

'Jadi pria mungil ini sama saja dengan Seunghyun? Dasar pria jalang, wajah saja polos!' Luhan menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuan Luhan, bokong semok Kyungsoo bergerak liar di atas penis Luhan yang belum terbangun.

"Y-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berusaha menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya tapi sayang kekuatan Kyungsoo jauh lebih besar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengendarai seorang pria cantik, aku pikir ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan..." Luhan semakin panik saat melihat seringai seksi milik Kyungsoo.

'SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU!'

TBC

jangan lupa add id kpop fanfic di Line messenger id: knq4411u


	32. HanSoo & SeungSeol - Give Me Your Heart2

Title: Give Me Your Heart part 2/2

Author: Bell

Main cast:

HanSoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo)

SeungSeol (Seunghyun (Big Bang) x Seolhyun (AOA))

"Dia itu berselingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki!" Seolhyun memasang wajah cemberut, ini sudah hari ketiga kakaknya bilang kalau Suenghyun itu gay, dan dia berselingkuh dengan seorang lelaki.

"Oppa... Apa oppa tidak bisa melihat adikmu ini bahagia?!" tanya Seolhyun kesal.

"Aku serius Seolhyun!" Luhan mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan membuka aplikasi file manajer. Dibukannya folder 'Bukti Perselingkuhan Seunghyun', Luhan memang sudah meminta soft copy dari foto yang teman-temannya kumpulkan dan menaruhnya dalam satu folder. Namun saat akan membuka salah satu foto dia malah membuka rekaman suara yang seharusnya sudah dia hapus.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Luhan... Luhan..." terdengar jelas suara berat pria mendesahkan nama kakaknya, kedua mata Seolhyun membelalak kaget.

"Pelan... Anghh... Luhan..." Seolhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kakak laki-lakinya, dengan wajah kesal Seolhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan yang panik berusaha keras untuk menghentikan suara dari rekaman itu. Sial! Seharusnya Luhan menghapus semua rekaman itu, bukannya malah memotong bagian suara seksi Kyungsoo yang sedang mendesahkan namanya untuk koleksi pribadi. Kenapa juga dia menyimpannya di folder ini?

"Aiisshh!" lelaki cantik itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa sekarang hanya membuat Seolhyun memergoki perselingkuhan Seunghyun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Seunghyun bersama Kyungsoo.

"LUHAN OPPA TERNYATA GAY!" Choa menjauhkan telinganya dari smartphone yang menampilkan foto dan nama Seolhyun di layar 5" itu.

"Jangan berteriak sekencang itu! Aku belum tuli!" kata Choa kesal.

"Aku... Astaga kau tidak bisa membayang apa yang baru saja terjadi! Aku... Luhan oppa..." Choa mendadak pusing mendengar celotehan tidak jelas gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ya! Jelaskan pelan-pelan dan dengan benar!"

"AKU BARU SAJA MENDENGAR REKAMAN SEX LUHAN OPPA DENGAN SEORANG PRIA!" Seolhyun berteriak lagi.

Choa menghela napas lelah, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seolhyun bingung.

"Apa kau jijik pada oppamu?" gadis cantik itu terdiam memikirkan kakaknya. Jijik? Dia tidak jijik sama sekali. Lagipula Luhan adalah saudara satu-satunya, mana mungkin dia kan membenci Luhan hanya karena masalah ini. Darah itu jauh lebih kental dari pada air!

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Baguslah..." Choa tertawa kecil.

"Apa pria itu kekasih oppamu?" tanya Choa penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Seharusnya kau mencari tahu, tanya apa dia top atau bottom..."

Seolhyun terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata Choa lalu dia memekik kesal saat sadar, "YA! Dasar mesum!"

#####

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Seolhyun memasang wajah cemberut saat kakaknya menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe.

"Ayolah kita makan disini oke?" gadis itu menggerutu kesal, padahal dia sudah berdandan dan berharap kakaknya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mall ternyata hanya mengajaknya makan di sebuah cafe kecil.

'Kalau tahu hanya makan di cafe aku tidak akan memakai dress ini,' batinnya kesal.

Mereka masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tempat yang strategis, bagi Luhan sih dia mencari-cari tempat dimana Seunghyun duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

'Ketemu!' Luhan menyeringai lalu menarik Seolhyun mendekati Seunghyun dan selingkuhannya.

Luhan melihat Seunghyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo, saat itulah dia memanggil Seolhyun dengan nada heboh, "Seolhyun! Seolhyun lihat! Bukankah itu Seunghyun?"

Seolhyun melihat Seunghyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lembut padanya, dengan kaki menghentak Seolhyun berjalan mendekati meja kedua orang itu. Luhan tertawa senang dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil.

"Oppa," merasa namanya dipanggil dengan anda lirih, Seunghyun menoleh dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri dengan wajah sedih.

"Seo... Seolhyun..."

'Teganya oppa!" Seolhyun berlari keluar dari cafe, Seunghyun bergegas mengejar kekasihnya. Luhan yang sejak tadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan berniat mengejar sepasang kekasih itu sebelum tangannya dipegang.

"Luhan..." yang dipanggil hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kita perlu bicara," Kyungsoo menarik Luhan agar duduk di tempat dia dan Seunghyun sedang mengobrol tadi.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Aku minta maaf saat aku 'menerjangmu' beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pikir Seunghyun mengirimkanmu untuk memuaskanku,"

Luhan menatap bosan pria mungil di depannya, "Aku putus dengan kekasihku tiga bulan yang lalu dan belum bisa menemukan penggantinya, aku merasa frustrasi karena tidak ada yang menyentuhku selama tiga bulan. Aku berniat mencari teman one night stand tapi Seunghyun melarangku melakukannya karena resiko terkena penyakit kelamin sangat besar."

Luhan mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kyungsoo, "Jadi kau bukan selingkuhan Seunghyun?"

"Apa?"

"Selingkuhan lelaki playboy itu!" Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi selingkuhannya!" pria mungil itu memukul meja dengan keras.

"Shit!" Luhan berdiri dan berniar pergi tapi Kyungsoo menahan lengannya, astaga dia harus segera membuat Seolhyun pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Seunghyun.

"Aku harus pergi!" bentak Luhan kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Kyungsoo memprotes.

"Dengar, aku ada urusan penting!" lelaki cantik itu berusaha menarik lengannya dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Duduk sekarang atau aku akan memperkosamu disini!" Kyungsoo mendesis kesal dengan wajah seram, dengan terpaksa Luhan kembali duduk.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku mau kita menjadi kekasih!"

"MWO? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Kau sudah tidur denganku! Apalagi aku membiarkanmu memasukiku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab setelah mengambil keperawananku!" Luhan tertawa frustrasi.

"Keperawanan apa yang kau maksud huh? Kau ini laki-laki!"

"Tapi kau yang pertama menusukku!" Luhan berkedip bingung.

'Pantas dia sempit,' pikir Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh, "Dengar, aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah pacarku mulai sekarang atau aku akan melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pemerkosaan!"

'YA! Akulah yang diperkosa!' batin Luhan menjerit frustrasi.

Sepertinya status Luhan sudah berubah sekarang.

"Seolhyun! Seolhyun-ah! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Seunghyun menangkap salah satu tangan Seolhyun dan membalik gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun!" wajah Seolhyun basah karena air mata.

"Seolyun-ah jangan menangis, aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sayang..." Seunghyun meminta dengan wajah memelas.

"Oppa benar-benar tega padaku! Kau jarang menghubungiku dan ternyata oppa berselingkuh dengan laki-laki! APA YANG KURANG DARIKU OPPA? APA?" Seolhyun menangis dan menjerit frustrasi.

"Kau sangat sempurna Seolhyun, tidak ada wanita atau pun pria lain yang bisa menandingimu!"

"Tapi kenapa oppa berselingkuh?!"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh sayang! DEMI TUHAN!"

Seolhyun menatap wajah Seunghyun mencari kebohongan, "Dengarkan aku kitten, lelaki mungil tadi itu adalah sahabatku, dia sedang ada masalah."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Seolhyun ketus, Seunghyun tersenyum kecil karena Seolhyun sudah mau mendengarkannya.

"Dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya tiga bulan yang lalu-"

"Lalu oppa berpikir untuk menjadi pengganti pacarnya begitu?!" tuduh Seolhyun.

"Astaga baby..." Seunghyun mengerang kesal.

"Dia sedang mencari seorang pacar, dan aku sebagai sahabat ingin membantunya..."

"Dengan memegang tangannya begitu?"

"Itu hanya gestur untuk memberi dukungan, sayang... dukungan sebagai sahabat tidak lebih,"

"Awalnya dia berpikir untuk mencari kekasih dengan tidur bersama salah satu laki-laki di bar, tentu saja aku tidak mengijinkannya! Bagaimana kalau dia terkena penyakit kelamin?!" Seunghyun mengganti bagian one night stand agar tidak membuat kekasihnya yang polos terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja sayang, percayalah pada oppa... oppa sangat mencintaimu baby..." Seunghyun menempelkan kening mereka dan mencium kecil bibir Seolhyun.

"YA! YA! Apa-apaan kau sembarangan mencium adikku!" Luhan berteriak dari kejauhan dengan Kyungsoo yang menempel padanya.

"Ayo lari oppa," Seunghyun mengangguk dan membawa Seolhyun lari bersama.

"YA! MAU KEMANA KALIAN! BERHENTI!"

"Sudahlah baby, kita ke apartemenku saja! Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang!" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan dengan santai menuju mobilnya.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! YA!"

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di line messenger id: knq4411u


	33. HunHan - Missing You

Missing You

.

HunHan Story

.

Author : Bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC! Sehun

.

Don't you DARE to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Sehun bosan jika harus terus berada di dalam kamar. Tapi ia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sedang malas mengobrol dengan siapapun saat ini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menelpon seseorang sedari tadi. Tapi ia takut kalau ia akan mengganggu orang tersebut.

'Ku coba saja.'

Dan Sehun kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang berada di samping meja nakas. Ia mengotak – atik handphonenya sebentar lalu mengarahkan handphonenya ke telinga kirinya. Sambil menunggu, ia memainkan ujung kaosnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada orang itu nanti. Oh, ia menyesali tindakannya sekarang.

Sehun berniat memutuskan sambungan telpon sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

'Yeoboseyo.'

Sehun tiba – tiba merasa ia sulit bernafas. Suara itu, suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Bahkan selalu hadir di mimpinya tiap malam.

'Sehun-ah? Kau disana?'

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara itu kembali menyapanya. Memanggil namanya.

"Lu-Luhan hyung…" Ujar Sehun.

'Ne Sehun-ah. Kenapa menelpon?' Tanya suara di seberang sana. Luhan.

"A-Aku…" Sehun bingung harus berkata apa.

'Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu.'

Sehun langsung menghela nafas. Kenapa ia jadi gugup begini? Biasanya ia yang paling bersemangat saat menelpon Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

'Aku baik. Jadwalku banyak sekali. Tidak ada bedanya sebelum dan sesudah aku keluar dari sana.'

"Ah iya, aku membeli albummu hyung. Kau harus datang kemari dan menanda tanganinya."

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar kata – kata Sehun.

'Tentu saja. Aku akan kesana dan menanda tangani album itu khusus untukmu…' Balas Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kapan?" Tanya Sehun.

Sehun tidak mendengar suara Luhan lagi. Ah, dia merasa bersalah sekarang karena menanyakan hal itu.

'Secepatnya Sehun-ah. Kalau jadwalku sudah tidak padat lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.'

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan dari hyungnya itu.

Dan malam itu, Sehun habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan sampai ia kelelahan.

.

.

.

END

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger id: knq4411u


	34. ChanSoo - Mr Idiot part 1

Title : Mr Idiot (Chap 1)

Maincast : Chansoo vs Hunsoo

Lenght : 3 shoot (maybe)

Genre : bromance, friendship, humor (maybe yes maybe no)

Rating : T++

Author : Bee

**happy reading**

Mata bulat, alis tebal, rambut hitam, dan bibir dengan bentuk 'love' itu adalah milik namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo.

Namja itu sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca. Ya, dia sedang di perpustakaan sekolah.

Boys high school, nama sekolah yang di tempati Kyungsoo. Terlihat dari namanya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki.

"Kyungie~" Seru seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat terang, berkacamata kotak, dengan senyum bodoh khasnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

Pemilik nama yang dipanggil hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutar bola malas.

"Chanyeol! Kita sedang di perpus, bisakah kau pelankan suara bass menyeramkan mu itu?"

Park Chanyeol, dia adalah teman sekelas dan satu asrama dengan Kyungsoo. Biasanya namja itu akan dipanggil Mr-idiot oleh Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja, dia selalu membuat kesalahan kecil dengan tingkahnya. Dan jangan lupakan dengan senyuman bodoh khasnya itu. Dalam suasana dan keadaan apapun dia akan selalu tersenyum lebar yang menurut kyungsoo seperti orang gila. Ckckck

Namun jujur tingkah idiotnya itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

Dan terkadang namja idiot ini membuat mood-nya membaik ketika sedang buruk.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan tempat ini? Kau tidak pernah absen untuk perpus ini. Apa yang kau baca? Kenapa kau banyak sekali mengambil buku-buku ini?"

Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyumpal mulut lebar itu dengan semua buku ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau serius sekali? Apa yang kau baca?"

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tumben kau cepat membacanya?"

Sepertinya namja tinggi ini tidak putus asa dengan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dia terus saja mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau diam Mr-idot?" Timpal Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya hingga Chanyeol menubruk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku akan terus bertanya kalau kau belum menjawab."

"Ahh...percuma! Kapan kau akan mengunci mulutmu? Bahkan saat aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mu itu."

"Aku tau cara mengunci mulutku ini. Dan sepertinya kau bisa melakukannya!" Usul Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Hal yang mudah! Kau hanya cukup tempelkan bibirmu itu pada bibirku yang sexy ini. Dengan begitu mungkin aku akan bungkam."

Saat berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan namja mungil itu.

"YAK! KAU MAU MATI HAH..."

pekikan Kyungsoo dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol yang berlari dengan tertawa puas.

"Aiisshh...jinjja!" Gerutu namja bermata bulat itu.

"Postur tubuh tidak menjamin dengan suara yang dimiliki yah!"

Ucap seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu, berambut hitam yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan suaramu lebih tinggi dari tubuhmu!" Lanjutnya menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut mendapati namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Namja cool yang selalu membuatnya berdebar ini, sekaligus ketua kelasnya ini berhasil membuatnya mematung. Bahkan tidak protes sama sekali dengan semua ucapannya. Berbeda jika Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, mungkin dia sudah mencekik habis-habis.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan namja-mu itu?"

Tanya namja cool itu.

"M-mwo? Na-namja ku?"

Kejut Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sangat-lebar. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar. *ada yang mau nadahin?*

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu harmonis!"

"Sepasang kekasih? Harmonis? Oh my...! Namja idiot itu hanya penguntit ku. Dan kami tidak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa bertengkar."

"Bagus kalau begitu! Gurae, aku ingin ke ruang guru sekarang. Annyeong~"

Sehun berlalu begitu saja melewati Kyungsoo yang mematung kembali saat Sehun tersenyum manis hingga membuat bulan sabit pada matanya itu. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya mematung, kalimat Sehun-lah yang tersimpan diotaknya.

'Bagus?' Batinnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

'Oh tidak! Namja idot ini mulai mengganggu ku lagi'

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk sofa dengan lamunannya. Ya mereka sudah di asrama malam ini.

"Haruskah aku menjawab hal yang harusnya tidak perlu kau ketahui?"

Balas Kyungsoo menatap tajam.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau harus menutupinya dariku? Kita satu kelas, dan satu asrama."

"Lalu? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan lamunan ku sekarang!"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur sana!" Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau cokelat hangat?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Ani! Aku tidak ingin jadi korban minuman racunmu itu. Cukup kemarin kau meracuniku dengan minuman yang kau bilang cokelat itu? Bahkan aku meminumnya seperti pipis anjing."

"Sejak kapan kau pernah mencicipi pipis anjing? Wahh..daebak!"

"Aisshh...jangan membuat keributan di malam hari."

"Mian! Saat itu aku hanya tidak tau kalau cokelatnya sudah kadaluarsa." Jelas Chanyeol dengam senyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali minum cokelat panas! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak minum itu." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas menahan kesabarannya. Ia beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam idiot melihat Kyungsoo.

"Cepat minum! Dan cepatlah tidur!"

Ucap namja bibir 'love' itu memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada namja tinggi itu.

"Omo! Perhatian sekali namja mungil ini~!" Seru Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berdering. Dengan segera Kyungsoo membukanya dengan tangan yang masih memegang segelas cokelat panasnya.

"Se-sehun?"

"Annyeong~ apa aku mengganggu?"

"A-ani! Silahkan masuk.."

Namja berkulit putih susu itu pun masuk dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Eoh? Ada ketua kelas!" Kejut Chanyeol.

"Kau belum tidur juga? Aigoo" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau minum Kyung?" Tanya Sehun melirik gelas tersebut.

"Ahh..ini hanya cokelat panas? Kau mau?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menyesap cokelat panas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu cukup terkejut melihat. Sedangkan namja tinggi yang melihat pemandangan ini hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau meminum cokelat ku? Bahkan itu tinggal setengah setelah ku minum. Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku hanya ingin mencicipi saja. Dan ini sudah cukup."

"Ada apa kau datang kesini? Bahkan ini sudah cukup malam." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak masalah dengan ini. Bukankah kau ingin tidur? Kka.." Timpal Kyungsoo.

'Ckckck..kenapa dia begitu ramah dan memperlakukan baik dengan namja sok cool ini? Mungkinkah Kyung menyukai Sehun?"

Batin Chanyeol menatap serius kedua namja ini dengan tatapan tidak seperti biasa.

TBC

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	35. ChanSoo - Mr Idiot part 2

Title : Mr Idiot (Chap 2)

Maincast : Chansoo vs Hunsoo

Lenght : 3 shoot (maybe)

Genre : bromance, friendship, humor (maybe yes maybe no)

Rating : T++

Author : Bee

**happy reading**

Namja mungil bermata seperti burung hantu ini segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu dan merangkul tasnya, ia keluar dari asrama.

"Good morning Kyungsoo-ya!" Sapa namja tinggi berkulit putih berdiri tepat di depan pintu depan asrama.

"Mo-morning!" Gugup Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendapati sapaan pagi hari dari pangeran kuda putihnya ini.

Oh ayolah Kyung, dia tidak menggunakan seekor kuda. Bahkan kalian hanya cukup berjalan kaki menuju sekolah yang hanya beberapa langkah.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Lanjut namja cool ini.

"N-ne! Kka.." balas Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kyungie~! Tunggu ak-"

Ternyata sedari tadi Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar kamar dahulu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdampingan dengan Sehun.

Senyuman seringai dari namja tinggi itu berkembang di bibirnya.

Ia melangkah cepat hingga menubruk kedua namja tersebut hingga jarak mereka berpisah.

Ya, kini Chanyeol merangkul bahu namja mungil itu dan berhasil berada ditengah Kyungsoo juga Sehun.

'Apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian sedang bersama seseorang yang disuka dan dengan seketika teman kalian menghancurkan moment indah ini? Ya, apapun yang kalian pikirkan kini sama sepertiku.'

Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutu dalam hati. Namja idiot ini benar-benar menghancurkan mood-nya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ckckck.." protes Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan melakukan wajah sok imut seperti itu! Oh my...kau itu sama sekali tidak punya sisi imut Yeol-ah!" Timpal Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah. Sehun pun hanya pasrah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang berada diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa Sehun jawab, sepertinya kau pun tau jawabannya. Oh bagaimana mungkin seorang ketua kelas melalaikan tugas pelajaran yang dia sukai." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Diam kau! Aku bertanya padanya." Timpal Kyungsoo menjitak kepala namja tinggi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah! Tapi aku ragu dengan jawabanku sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ragu? Bukankah aku telah mengajarimu?" Sambung Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Mwo-ya? Maaf tuan Park, sepertinya anda membalikkan fakta." Balas Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Chanyeol mau angkat bicara lagi, dengan gerak cepat jari Kyungsoo menjepit bibir yang cerewet itu. Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat bibir Chanyeol seperti mulut bebek.

"Sepertinya aku harus bawa lakban, agar setiap hari ku lakban bibir over cerewet ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kelas dengan langkah cepat.

Saat pelajaran matematika dimulai, Kim Seonsaengnim minta tugas matematika mereka dikumpulkan.

'Matilah aku..'

Batin Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat.

"Waeyo? Omo..jangan bilang kau tidak membawanya.." tanya Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Ya, dunia sekolah tidak akan lepas dengan sebuah hukuman jika seorang murid melanggar aturan.

Kini Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan semua teman kelasnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang menjewer telinga lebar itu. Jangan lupakan dengan kaki terangkat satu. Hukuman ini berlaku hingga pelajaran selesai.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik namja tinggi itu dengan menahan tawa gelinya. Namun ia pun merasa kasihan dengan namja itu.

"Omona...kakiku benar-benar pegal!" Keluh Chanyeol selesai masa hukumannya karena pelajaran sudah selesai.

"Benar kau tidak membawa bukunya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat namja tinggi itu sudah duduk kembali dengannya.

"Semalam saat kita selesai mengerjakannya, sepertinya sudah ku simpan di tas."

"Mata besarmu itu benar-benar tidak bisa kau gunakan dengan baik."

"Ini bukumu! Itu terselip." Lanjut namja mungil itu meletakkan buku tersebut cukup kasar di depan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja tadi?"

"Sepertinya sekali-kali idiotmu itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Aiisshh...tega sekali kau ini~" gerutu Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menekukkan wajahnya.

"Kkkk~ mianhae Yeol-ah! Omo...lihatlah telingamu makin lebar karena tarikanmu tadi.."

"..."

"Jadi kau marah? Apakah sakit? Telingamu merah!"

Jemari Kyungsoo mengusap lembut cuping merah tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, pemilik cuping itu tersenyum menang.

"Bisakah kau seperti ini setiap hari padaku? Sangat lembut~" goda Chanyeol dengan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

Beberapa detik saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba Sehun menghampiri mereka lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo.

Sadar dengan kehadiran Sehun, Kyungsoo segera beralih pada namja cool itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdesis saat lepas tatapan pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ini karma untuk pagi tadi.

"Kau ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ahh...waktu yang tepat! Perutku pun sudah berdebat.." balas Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Ani! Kakiku masih sakit." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Sudahlah! Hiraukan anak ini. Jja.."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol di kelas seorang diri.

Batin Kyungsoo cukup senang karena pada akhirnya sekarang dia bisa berdua dengan ketua kelas ini tanpa adanya si idiot pengganggu itu. Ya, walau dalam hati kecilnya dia sedikit bersalah dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"A-ani!" Singkatnya.

"Eummm...Kyung-ah!"

"Ne?" Yang lebih pendek menoleh lugu.

"Nanti sore kau ada waktu? Bagaimana jika kita jalan?"

"M-mwo? Mmm...baiklah!" Balas namja mungil itu menunduk malu.

Tepat jam 4 sore, Kyungsoo mulai mempersiapkan diri. Chanyeol yang menonton tv, harus terganggu dengan sosok mungil itu yang terus berjalan kesana kemari.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam? Kau mengganggu acara menontonku."

"Kenapa kau melirikku? Tonton saja acara tv itu!"

"Ma-mau kemana kau? Rapih sekali?"

"Ckckck...berapa botol farfum yang kau gunakan?"

"Ka-kau ingin pergi?"

"Dengan siapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi hingga ia mendekati namja mungil itu.

"Bisakah kau bertanya cukup sekali?"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah hampir telat. Minggir!"

Ucap Kyungsoo mendorong bahu namja tinggi itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja dari Chanyeol.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sosok namja berkulit albino yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Sepertinya begitu! Bubble tea milikmu ini sudah tidak begitu dingin."

"Kau membelikan ini untuk ku? Aahh..gomawoyeo!" Seru Kyungsoo menerima bubble tea tersebut dan segera meminumnya.

"Kau manis sekali sore ini~"

Mendengar pujian tersebut, namja mungil itu hampir tersendak.

"Gwaenchanayo? Minumlah pelan-pelan!"

"Kyung-ah! Eumm...bagaimana jika kita pa-pacaran?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tersendak cukup keras. Sehun pun menepuk punggung namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Ka-kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna.

"Kau sudah minum bubble itu, itu artinya kau menerima ku."

"M-mwo?"

'Demi tuhan~! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?'

'Adakah diantara kalian ingin menampar pipiku?'

"Kyung-ah~ bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tanya Sehun menyadarkan namja mungil itu.

"Ahhh...n-ne! Tapi ku pikir ini begitu mendadak dan cepat."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bertindak cepat lebih baik dari pada hanya berdiam diri menahan perasaan!" Jelas Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu melihat dan mendengar semuanya.

Nafasnya tercekat detik itu juga. Matanya memanas, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti saat Sehun mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Saat ia ingin beranjak pergi, dengan melangkah cepat berniat untuk tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanya namun itu tak berhasil.

Dengan tidak elitnya dia tersandung batu hingga terjatuh. Suara rintihan bassnya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menoleh.

Oh..Park Chanyeol, kapan kau tidak terlihat idiot bahkan saat suasana seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Kejut Kyungsoo menghampiri begitu pun Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada namja tinggi yang berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu! Terserah aku ingin melakukan apa disini.." ketus Chanyeol.

"Ckckck...dasar idiot! Sehun-ah, jja..! Jangan ganggu dia."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol yang hanya mendesis.

"Apakah aku begitu idiot di matamu? Apakah aku benar-benar idiot bagimu?"

"Kau tau? Aku senang jika kekonyolanku bisa membuatmu tersenyum atau tertawa. Dan aku rela terlihat idiot jika itu membuatmu bahagia."

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilihnya yang tampan juga pintar dibanding aku yang selalu kau anggap idiot."

Chanyeol terus saja berceloteh pada cermin kamar mandi.

"Apa kau tidak peka dengan perasaanku?"

"Kyungie~ aku sangat menyukaimu! Ahh..tidak, mungkin sekarang mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hampir menabrak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

"K-kyung~!"

"Kau sudah lama berdiri disini?"

Tanya Chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

TBC

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	36. ChanSoo - Mr Idiot part 3

Title : Mr Idiot (Chap 3)

Maincast : Chansoo vs Hunsoo

Lenght : 3 shoot (maybe)

Genre : bromance, friendship, humor (maybe yes maybe no)

Rating : T++

Author : Bee

**happy reading**

Namja mungil bermata bulat masih terdiam kaku dihadapan namja tinggi bermata besar itu.

"Ahh...aku baru saja lewat! Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap lugu.

"Oh ku kira kau sudah lama didepan pintu ini dan mengintipku mandi!" Goda Chanyeol mencolek dagu namja mungil itu dengan senyum idiotnya.

Chan, kau baru saja sedang patah hati. Sekarang kau bisa-bisanya mulai bertingkah idiot lagi di depannya. Tapi kau bisa bernafas lega karena Kyungsoo tidak mendengar semua ucapanmu tadi.

Pagi tiba, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia melihat namja idiot itu pun sedang bersiap-siap.

"Kau mau pergi bersama?" Tanya Kyung.

"Pergilah! Bukuku masih harus ku siapkan." Balas Chan.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak akan mengejarku seperti kemarin kan'?"

"Omo..jadi kau selalu ingin ku kejar? Jangan-jangan kau yang ingin pergi bersamaku?" Goda Chan.

"Pergilah! Sehun pasti menunggumu." Lanjutnya mengacak surai namja pendek itu.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan namja itu. Dia segera melangkah pergi menuju sekolah.

Ya, Chanyeol benar! Sehun sudah menunggu Kyungsoo di depan gerbang asrama.

"Annyeong Kyungie~" sapa Sehun mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

Mendapat sapaan manis dari ketua kelas itu membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Sekarang ini pipinya sudah merona.

Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk berjalan berdampingan.

Apa kalian percaya kalau Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengikuti kyungsoo?

Oh tentu saja itu tidak. Chanyeol selalu akan mengikuti langkah namja pendek itu kemana pun.

Ya, sekarang namja tinggi itu membuntuti kedua namja tersebut. Dengan melambatkan langkahnya, bersembunyi ditempat tertentu, mengintip lagi, lalu berjalan lagi. Benar-benar konyol. Ckckck

'Bagaimana bisa namja sok cool itu tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cepat?'

Batin Chan.

Saat di kelas, Chanyeol tidak lagi duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia mulai menjaga jarak dengan namja mungil itu. Hari ini ia duduk di belakang bersama temannya bernama Kai. Melihat Chanyeol pindah duduk, Sehun pun duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Kai mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang fokus dengan mata pelajaran.

"Ani! Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun cemburu. Dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka. Oh bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya bertengkar."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Ku pikir Sehun adalah namja yang susah untuk jatuh cinta. Karena itu yang ku dengar dari murid lainnya. Mereka bilang, kalau ketua kelas itu sangat mencintai orang masa lalunya." Celoteh Kai.

Saat istirahat tiba, Kyungsoo menuju atap gedung sekolah. Dia ingin menangkan pikirannya.

'Apakah aku begitu idiot di matamu? Apakah aku benar-benar idiot bagimu?'

'Kau tau? Aku senang jika kekonyolanku bisa membuatmu tersenyum atau tertawa. Dan aku rela terlihat idiot jika itu membuatmu bahagia.'

'Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilihnya yang tampan juga pintar dibanding aku yang selalu kau anggap idiot.'

'Apa kau tidak peka dengan perasaanku?'

'Kyungie~ aku sangat menyukaimu! Ahh..tidak, mungkin sekarang mencintaimu.'

Ucapan Chanyeol di kamar mandi masih menghantui pikiran Kyungsoo.

Ah ternyata namja mungil ini mendengar semuanya. Hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa pun. Ya, mungkin agar tidak ada kecanggungan diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Namun namja tinggi itu tetap terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia menyadari itu. Sejujurnya, dia rindu dengan celotehan Chanyeol saat sedang belajar. Membuat bisik-bisikan lelucon yang berhasil membuat moodnya membaik.

"Sedang memikirkan Sehun?"

Tanya suara bass yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyung.

"Aahh...apakah aku mengganggu lamunan indahmu bersama ketua kelas itu? Mianhae.."

Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Kenapa kau menebak kalau aku memikirkan Sehun?"

"Karena kau senyum-senyum sendiri!"

Hening~

Kyungsoo kembali menatap pemandangan luar yang luas.

Sementara Chanyeol terus melihatnya dengan cengiran idiotnya.

"Apa benar ucapanmu di kamar mandi waktu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"M-mwo?" Kejut Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku mendengar semua ucapanmu itu!"

"Dan kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku? Kau bahkan pindah duduk dengan Kai."

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun cemburu dengan kedekatan kita. Kau tau? Sebuah kecemburuan, bisa menyebabkan pertengkaran. Aku tidak mau dia membentakmu dengan ucapan kasar."

"Aku tidak ingin bayangan itu terjadi padamu. Kau pasti akan terluka. Dan tidak akan ku biarkan itu."

Jelas Chan tersenyum lembut dengan mendekap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau menjaga jarak denganku. Kau tau? Terkadang aku membutuhkan idiotmu itu!"

"Aku selalu berusaha bersikap idiot seperti biasanya padamu, tapi sekarang aku harus memporsir waktuku untukmu Kyung."

"Tapi Chan-"

Belum sempat bibir 'love ' itu berucap kembali, bibir tebal milik Chanyeol telah membungkamnya. Beberapa detik terdiam, perlahan namun pasti kini namja tinggi itu mulai melumatnya dengan lembut.

Kedua mata bulat itu terbuka lebar, dengan tindakan ini. Nafasnya berhenti, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan debaran tersebut dengan bibir masih tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol mengakhiri lumatannya beberapa detik itu, ia menatap teduh Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae! Sudah ku katakan, kita tidak bisa berdekatan seperti ini."

"Jeongmal mianhae!"

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tubuh mungil itu seorang diri.

"Kyungie~! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Ahh..mianhae!" Balas Kyung sadar dari lamunannya.

Kedua namja ini berada di taman. Sebuah taman saat Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"A-ani! Aku hanya menikmati bubble ini. Enak sekali~!" Sanggah Kyung tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sehun tidak membalas ucapannya, ia hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja yang dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mematung saat jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat.

Chu~

Sehun berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir 'love' itu. Dengan lembut ia melumatnya, hingga Kyungsoo sedikit membuka bibirnya. Sudah tau mendapat izin masuk, Sehun mulai menelusurinya ruang dalamnya dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelembutan itu berubah menjadi hasrat nafsu. Sehun meraup bibir 'love' itu tanpa ampun. Pemilik bibir itu pun terbawa suasana lalu ikut membalas lumatan tersebut.

Namja albino itu merengkuh leher Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu melingkarkan tanganya pada leher Sehun.

"B-baekie~!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan bibir yang berhenti melumat. Lingkaran tangannya melonggar dari leher Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, namja tinggi putih itu sadar dengan ucapannya tadi. Walau berbisik namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun melepaskan tautannya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kyung-ah! Mianhae..."

"Sepertinya a-aku tidak bisa menjalani ini seterusnya. Aku tidak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku dan dirimu yang tidak berdosa."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya!"

Kyungsoo masih mematung. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak. Sejak Sehun menyebutkan sebuah nama, namja mungil ini tidak bergeming.

Flashback#

"Kau tidak akan sendiri! Dan aku ingin kau bertemu dengan sahabat baikku. Kyungsoo! Dia memiliki postur tubuh sepertiku. Namun sifat kami berbeda. Dia sangatlah pelit bicara."

"Dia akan bersekolah sama sepertimu! Ku harap kalian bisa bersama."

"Stop berkata seperti itu Baek! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu."

Sanggah Sehun mengusap surai hitam milik namja di hadapannya yang terbaring lemah dengan sebuah selang infus di hidung dan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk selamanya, waktuku tidak banyak sekarang! Berjanjilah hidup bahagia walau tanpa aku. Temuilah Kyungsoo sahabatku itu."

"Saranghae Sehunie~!"

Flashback End#

Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan kesedihannya ini, air matanya terus mengalir deras mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Jeongmal mianhae Kyungsoo-ah! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dengan Baekhyun. Jika aku melihatmu, aku terus teringat padanya."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintai orang lain. Apalagi sahabatmu sendiri."

"Kami tidak bisa seperti ini! Tapi kau tenanglah, Sehun tidak akan sendiri. Dia bisa menjadi sahabatku juga. Aku akan memperlakukannya layaknya sepertimu."

Lanjut Kyungsoo menatap langit dengan sedikit isakan dan senyuman.

"Mianhae Kyung! Kau mau memaafkan ku?"

"Gomawo! Kau sudah menepati janji Baekhyun ku! Tenanglah, kita masih berteman." Jelas Kyung.

Tiba di asrama, Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang dengan mata yang sembab.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis?" Tanya Chan khawatir menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan hingga membuatmu menangis?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja? Katakanlah!"

"..."

"Sepertinya aku harus menghampirinya!"

Saat Chanyeol ingin melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesalnya, tiba-tiba tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dengan erat hingga namja tinggi itu mematung.

"Jangan pergi!"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk mendapati sosok mungil dihadapannya ini. Jemarinya menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Uljima Kyungie~! Aku tau ini sakit untukmu yang mencintai Seh-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu berjinjit melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

Ia melumat lembut bibir tebal itu. Walau ia merasa sangat berdebar, tapi ia menikmati debaran ini. Bahkan ia hanya bisa merasakan debaran ini dengan namja idiot ini. Saat melakukannya dengan Sehun, ia tidak merasakannya.

Ya, sekarang namja mungil ini sadar kalau Chanyeol-lah yang mengambil hatinya.

"Nado saranghae Mr idiot~" bisik Kyung disela-sela lumatannya.

End~

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	37. YunJaeBabySoo & KangTeuk - The Hybrid F

Title: The Hybrid Family

Author: Bell

Main Cast:

-YunJae & Kyungsoo

-Kangteuk

Support Cast:

-Park Chanyeol

-Onew

Fact of this fanfic:

-yang dimaksud uke adalah hybrid yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki saat menjadi manusia, tapi jenis kelamin hewannya adalah betina.

"Ayo baby Soo, panggil appa... ap-pa~" Yunho berlutut dengan wajah cerah dihadapan Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang sibuk memasang Lego.

"Ayo baby... ap-pa..." hybrid kecil yang baru genap berumur empat tahun itu hanya berkedip lucu mendengar permintaan ayah angkatnya.

"Sudahlah Yun! Jangan dipaksakan, dia akan berbicara jika dia ingin... iya kan baby?" Jaejoong mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya dan mencium gemas pipi hybrid kecil itu.

Yunho menghela napas, "Kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersama kita selama satu tahun tapi dia belum juga mengucapkan kata pertamanya, apa princess appa tidak mau berbicara dengan appa eoh?" pria musang itu berjongkok di depan Jaejoong sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yun... hybrid memang biasanya begitu, apalagi setelah apa yang Kyungsoo alami... kita harus lebih sabar sayang..." Jaejoong memegang tangan suaminya yang ada dilututnya dan meremasnya lembut, Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang tua angkatnya bergantian lalu menunduk sedih.

"Setidaknya dia sudah lebih dekat dengan kita, kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu Kyungsoo?" Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa bersama mengingat memori itu.

_Flashback_

"Nah Kyungsoo-ya, mereka adalah orang tua barumu..." mata besar hybrid kecil itu menatap pasangan musang dan kucing di depannya, lalu dengan mata berair dia memeluk Onew yang ada dibelakangnya dengan erat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tatap sebentar sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatian mereka kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hallo baby Kyungsoo, apa kau suka cokelat?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang memegang cokelat. Hybrid kecil itu menggeleng keras.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bukannya kau suka cokelat... benar tidak mau?" Onew kini berjongkok dan menatap mata besar Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Ahh sayang sekali padahal cokelat ini khusus untuk Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo melirik Jaejoong yang memasang wajah sedih.

Kyungsoo kecil mulai merasa tidak tega, "Ayolah Soo, ambillah cokelat itu... kasihan Jaejoong eomma sudah membelikannya untukmu," bujuk Onew.

Kyungsoo menatap Onew sebentar lalu berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung -karena kyungsoo memang belum bisa berjalan dengan baik- ke arah Jaejoong, ia mengambil cokelat di tangan Jaejoong dan kembali memeluk Onew.

Pasangan hybrid dan Onew tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. "Kau harus bilang terima kasih," Kyungsoo menatap Onew sebentar, lalu membungkuk kecil ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kyungsoo belum bisa berbicara," Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan menciumi kedua pipi hybrid kecil itu tapi dia harus bersabar.

"Kalau begitu Yunho appa dan Jaejoong eomma akan pulang dulu, besok appa dan eomma akan kemari lagi dengan lebih banyak cokelat okay?" Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian dua orang itu.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa Jaejoong eomma dan Yunho appa baik?" burung hantu kecil itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban membuat sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Onew.

Setelah hari itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu datang setiap hari untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Dengan sabar kedua orang itu mendekati si hybrid kecil sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo sendiri yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

Yunho memasang wajah terharu, "Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun kita tinggal bersama," Jaejoong mengiyakan dengan mata berair. Merasa bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu rumah pasangan itu berbunyi, Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan sebentar sebelum Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa lalu memberikan Kyungsoo pada Yunho. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" Jaejoong membuka pintu dan terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang datang.

"K-Kangin?" sementara pemuda yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya.

Kim Youngwoon atau lebih sering dipanggil Kangin adalah hybrid kucing. Salah satu dari tiga adik Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua dari empat bersaudara Kim. Ketiga adik Jaejoong sedang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah asrama yang khusus diperuntukan untuk para hybrid karena itu di rumah besar keluarga Kim hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"YA! Jangan bilang kau membuat masalah besar dan sekarang sedang di skors!" Jaejoong menjewer telinga adiknya dengan kencang.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! HYUNG! Aku tidak di skors! Asramaku sedang diperbaiki jadi aku diperbolehkan pulang!" jelas Kangin. Jaejoong melepaskan telinga Kangin yang sudah memerah.

"Aish hyung! Lain kali bertanya dengan baik-baik jangan asal serang saja!" kata Kangin sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Mianhae, tapi terakhir kali hyung dipanggil ke sekolahmu itu karena kau membuat masalah! Bagaimana hyung tidak curiga?!" Kangin baru saja akan membalas saat suara Yunho terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa itu booJae?"

"Kangin,"

"Kenapa kalian tidak berbicara di dalam saja?" Kim bersaudara itu mengikuti saran Yunho. Jaejoong masuk lebih dulu diikuti Kangin yang membawa dua koper besar ditangannya.

"Hai hyung! Oh! Apa itu Kyungsoo kecil?" Kangin meninggalkan kedua kopernya lalu berlari ke arah Yunho yang sedang memangku Kyungsoo.

"Hai!" Kyungsoo menatap penasaran pada pemuda berbadan besar yang kini berjongkok dan melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Kangin dan bersembunyi di dada ayahnya.

Kangin memasang wajah kecewa sedangkan Yunho tertawa, "Dia memang agak pemalu dengan orang baru Kangin, kau harus pelan-pelan dengan Kyungsoo kami..."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo, nanti dia ketularan sifat pemalasmu!" Jaejoong datang sambil membawa makanan ringan dan jus jeruk kesukaan Kangin.

"Enak saja aku bukan pemalas hyung!" Kangin membela diri.

"Sudahlah! Habiskan cemilan itu lalu ke kamar dan masukan pakaianmu ke dalam lemari!" Kangin mengangguk, mulutnya sudah penuh dengan kue buatannya kakaknya yang cantik.

Kyungsoo melirik Kangin yang makan dengan lahap, merasa ditatap Kangin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Kangin kembali memasang wajah kecewa, kenapa keponakannya yang imut itu tidak mau menatapnya apa dia terlihat menakutkan? Padahal menurut dia kakak iparnya justru jauh lebih menakutkan.

Sudah tiga hari Kangin tinggal bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya, dia merasa bosan. Keponakannya belum juga membuka hati padanya. Setiap Kangin mendekat kaki kecil Kyungsoo pasti berlari ke arah appa atau eommanya. Di sekitar rumah mereka juga jarang sekali ada hybrid yang seumuran dengannya, tahun itu Kangin berumur enam belas tahun walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari umur aslinya.

Telinga Kangin mendengar suara mobil dari arah rumah sebelah yang kosong, "Apa ada yang pindah?"

Wajah pemuda itu berubah cerah, dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke teras rumah. Di depan rumah yang tadinya kosong itu, sekarang ada dua mobil pengangkut barang dan satu mobil pribadi.

Pintu depan mobil pribadi itu terbuka, pasangan suami istri berumur kira-kira separuh abad keluar dari dalam mobil.

'YEAY HYBRID!' Kangin bersorak girang dalam hati.

Pintu belakang terbuka, Kangin berharap bahwa anak pasangan itu adalah hybrid seme yang seumuran dengannya. Namun kedua mata adik Kim Jaejoong itu membulat melihat seorang pemuda cantik -hybrid uke- keluar dari pintu belakang dengan senyum malaikatnya.

'YA TUHAN! INI BAHKAN LEBIH BAIK! TERIMA KASIH TUHAN!'

Lagu cinta mengalun indah di telinga Kangin, dengan tatapan memuja mata pemuda itu mengikuti pergerakan pria cantik yang menjadi tetangga barunya.

Sayangnya semua itu harus berhenti, "YA! KIM YOUNGWOON! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR! BANTU AKU MEMBAWA BARANG BELANJAAN!" suara teriakan Jaejoong menghancurkan lamunan Kangin.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak hyung!" pemuda itu mendengus sebal pada kakaknya, matanya kembali mengarah ke arah rumah tetangganya saat mendengar suara tertawa yang sangat merdu. Ia melihat pemuda cantik yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya sedang tertawa geli.

'Astaga ini memalukan sekali,' dengan terburu-buru Kangin membawa empat kantung belanjaan Jaejoong ke dalam rumah.

"Ck, ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"OH! Lihat itu Kyungsoo, ada tetangga baru..." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah rumah sebelah dan menyapa tetangga barunya dengan ramah.

"Hyung, tetangga sebelah namanya siapa?" Jaejoong menatap adiknya dengan wajah datar.

"Tanya sendiri padanya,"

"Baiklah!" Jaejoong memandang kaget adiknya yang langsung berlari keluar rumah, "Aigo anak itu!" Jaejoong kembali menyibukkan diri membuat kue untuk tetangga barunya dibantu oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di atas bangku. (bantu melihat maksudnya)

"Hai!" tetangga barunya yang cantik berhenti bermain bola dengan adiknya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai..." Kangin hampir jatuh mendengar suara lembut yang membuat lututnya gemetar.

"Aku Kangin," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi bukannya tangan lembut uke incarannya yang didapat, malah gigi-gigi tajam calon adik iparnya yang kini menancap ditangannya.

'Astaga Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan!" si cantik memekik panik saat melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya.

"Maaf ya! Chanyeol memang agak nakal, dia memang suka sekali menggigit..." Kangin pura-pura tertawa mendengar penjelasan pemuda cantik yang kini sedang mengobati tangannya.

"Namaku Park Jungsoo, tapi nama hybridku Leeteuk..." Leeteuk tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nama hybrid?" tanya Kangin bingung. Memang sih Kangin juga punya dua nama, tapi nama Kangin ini hanyalah nama panggilan. Bisa dibilang nama kerennya.

Leeteuk mengangguk malu, "Karena aku uke, orang tuaku berpikir aku membutuhkan nama yang lebih feminin."

"Ohhh..." Kangin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia bilang begitu hyung," Kangin selesai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada tangannya dan nama Leeteuk.

"Aku baru tahu ada yang memberikan dua nama, mungkin sebenarnya itu hanya nama panggilan..."

"Tapi dia bilang dia hanya menggunakan nama itu saat berkenalan dengan hybrid lain hyung!" kata Kangin dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap malas pada adiknya, semua tentang Leeteuk itu seperti salah satu keajaiban dunia bagi Kangin.

"Boojae, kita juga harus memberikan nama hybrid untuk Kyungsoo! Baby kita itu uke, bagaimana dengan nama Seulgi?" tanya Yunho bersemangat. Memang sudah sejak lama Yunho ingin memberikan nama Seulgi untuk nama anak perempuannya tapi karena Kyungsoo laki-laki meski dia uke, ia harus mengubur impiannya jauh-jauh.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menolak dengan tegas.

"Ayolah boojae~" rengek Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

Hybrid musang itu memasang wajah cemberut sebelum beralih kepada Kyungsoo, "Baby soo pasti suka dengan nama Seulgi, iya kan baby? Appa akan memberikan nama itu untuk nama hybridmu, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap Yunho sebentar lalu berpaling menatap ibunya.

"Dia tidak suka nama itu!"

"Tidak! Princess appa pasti suka! Iya kan baby?" Yunho menarik Kyungsoo agar menatapnya, namun Kyungsoo malah berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak suka! Pabbo appa!" Jaejoong menggendong Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kamar si hybrid kecil.

"Soo-ya~ maafkan appa baby, appa tidak akan menggunakan nama itu padamu!" Yunho memasang wajah memelas sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan dramatis ke arah Kyungsoo, sedangkan si anak hanya menatap balik Yunho dengan tatapan polosnya. Kangin menatap bosan kakak iparnya selalu bersikap berlebihan jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Kangin tinggal bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia merasa berat untuk pergi. Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Leeteuk nanti? Sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua masih sebatas teman.

Kangin menghela napas, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah adiknya. "Kau sudah membereskan baju-bajumu?"

"Kemarin sudah," jawab Kangin tanpa semangat.

"Kenapa tidak main saja ke rumah tetangga sebelah?" Kangin menatap Jaejoong lalu berpaling dan menghela napas. Alis Jaejoong berkerut bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke asrama," katanya sedih.

Jaejoong mengusap punggung adiknya lalu tersenyum, "Hari ini hari terakhir, jangan disia-siakan untuk bersedih... sana pergi temui Leeteuk!"

Kangin memasang wajah ragu, "Sudah sana!"

Ketika sampai di teras rumah, kebetulan Leeteuk juga sedang berdiri di teras rumah sambil membawa keranjang yang sepertinya digunakan untuk berbelanja.

"Hei! Mau kemana?"

"Hei Kangin, ibu menyuruhku ke pasar,"

"Boleh aku ikut mengantarmu?" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah berbelanja, Kangin mengajak Leeteuk untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Aku... aku akan kembali ke asrama besok,"

"Jadi kau akan pergi besok?" tanya Leeteuk sedih.

Kangin menggenggam satu tangan Leeteuk lalu menatap kedua mata indah milik pemuda cantik itu.

Remaja hybrid itu meneguk ludah kasar sebelum berucap, "Aku menyukaimu Leeteuk, tolong ijinkan aku mendekatimu sebagai calon mate!" wajah kedua pemuda itu berubah merah.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu pacarku saat kita bertemu lagi," kata Kangin Yakin.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah terasa panas mendengar kata-kata hybrid tampan di sampingnya.

"Uhm... dimana kau bersekolah Kangin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Kangin memasang wajah bingung, "Di Cheonhan,"

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar sebelum memberikan ciuman mendadak di bibir Kangin, "Kau harus menepati janjimu!" pemuda cantik itu kemudian berlari dengan wajah memerah meninggalkan Kangin yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sore itu Kangin berpamitan pulang, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menggendong Kyungsoo menemani pemuda itu menunggu taksi yang sudah dipesan.

"Jaga diri baik-baik! Jangan membuat masalah! Jaga adik-adikmu!" Kangin mengangguk mendengar petuah Jaejoong.

"Natal tahun ini pulanglah bersama Junsu dan Kibum,"

"Iya hyung!"

"Ini tambahan uang saku, bagikan ke adik-adikmu juga" Kangin menerima amplop dari Yunho dengan senang hati.

Tidak lama taksi pesanan Kangin datang, pemuda itu membiarkan supir taksi menaruh barang-barangnya di bagasi. "Jaga kesehatan, kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada hyung! Sering-seringlah pulang saat liburan!" Kangin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu belakang taksi yang terbuka hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang cerewet.

"Jangan hanya tertawa!" Jaejoong menjitak kepala Kangin.

"Iya hyung... aku mengerti,"

"Kyungsoo, samchon pergi dulu ya!" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja meraih kerah baju Kangin dan mulai menangis, Kangin dan Jaejoong menjadi panik.

"Hiks... hiks... Kang-in... Kangin... hikss..." itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyungsoo meski sambil menangis.

Jaejoong tersenyum haru mendengar Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama adiknya, ternyata meski Kyungsoo terus menghindar dari Kangin bukan berarti hybrid kecil itu membencinya.

Mata Kangin berair, keponakannya itu benar-benar manis. Kangin tahu Kyungsoo sering memperhatikannya meski saat di dekati dia menghindar. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya bingung bagaimana dia seharusnya bersikap pada anggota keluarga yang baru ia temui.

"Jangan menangis Kyungsoo, samchon akan datang lagi saat natal dengan Junsu dan Kibum samchon. Jadi anak yang baik sampai samchon kembali okay?" Kangin mencium gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada si hybrid kecil yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menangis.

"Sudah sana pergi! Taksinya sudah akan berangkat!" Yunho buru-buru mendorong Kangin memasuki taksi. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan hal ini, berani-beraninya adik iparnya itu menjadi kata pertama yang disebut anaknya! Yunho menatap kesal pada taksi yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

END


	38. YoungKwang - Mine 1

Title : " Mine " ( Bag.1 )

Author : Beef

Cast. : Jo Youngmin

: Jo Kwangmin

: Lee Jinki ( Onew )

Genre. : Boys love, Family, Brothership.

Warning! Pokoknya serba maksa, terutama Pairingnya. Harap dimaklumi.

Nb: ** untuk mimpi

Happy Reading.

" Kebahagiaanku adalah ketika aku menemukanmu dan kita dapat berkumpul bersama "

(Appa )

Sosok itu, Kwangmin... terlihat tengah tergesa- gesa memasuki sebuah gedung megah berlantai 12. Gedung yang dipenuhi oleh orang- orang berjas, Artis muda bahkan Trainee " JKY Entertainment ".

" Ish... dasar orang tua menyebalkan!"

Sesekali ia tampak menggerutu, atau menendang barang apa saja yang ada didepanya.

" Aku heran, kekayaanya itu mau buat apasih? Sama anak satu saja pelitnya setengah mati, apalagi anaknya ada dua"

Langkahnya semakin cepat begitu kakinya menapaki lantai 12, lantai dimana tempat yang ia tuju berada.

" Kenapa juga harus ada dilantai paling atas, bikin capek orang. Awas saja kalau dia tid-... Brakk!

" Aww... "

Gerutuanya berhenti, begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

DEG...

Cakep...

" Maaf... Aku tak melihat jalan tadi "

Sosok itu bersuara, tanganya mengumpulkan file yang berserakan dilantai.

" Ehm... iya "

Kwangmin hanya bisa menjawab kikuk, tanganya terulur untuk membantu mengumpulkan file dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik.

" Ini"

" Terimakasih"

Dan sosok itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Kwangmin yang hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian seringainya pun keluar.

" I got you!"

" Ayah... kapan kau akan mengembalikan ATM ku? Kau tahukan jika anakmu ini, tak bisa hidup tanpa barang itu "

Kwangmin masih terus menggerutu, bibirnya mengerucut dan kakinya menendang- nendang kaki meja didepanya.

Sementara itu, sosok lelaki paruh baya yang ia panggil Ayah. Hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar, suara anaknya itu benar- benar menganggu

" Kwangmin bisakah kau diam, suaramu menganggu kosentrasiku!"

" Aku hanya akan diam, setelah Ayah mengembalikan ATM ku"

" Untuk apa lagi hah! Ayah sudah membelikanmu mobil yang harganya selangit itu kemarin. Kalau jawabanmu hanya untuk Club malam dan balapan lagi, maka jawabanya...Tidak! Ayah akan menarik semua ATM, Kartu Kredit bahkan mobilmu jika perlu mulai hari ini "

" Ayah setega itu padaku! "

Kwangmin menjerit frustasi.

" Kenapa tidak! Asal kau tahu, aku menyesal memanjakanmu selama ini. Umurmu itu sudah 21 tahun. Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, membolos kuliah, Balapan liar, bahkan CLub malam. Apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja menyenangkan Ayahmu!"

" Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, kekayaan Ayah itu takkan habis untuk tujuh turunan kedepan. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot bekerja"

Kwangmin menjawab acuh, mengetuk- ngetuk ponsel mahalnya dengan bosan. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan apa yang akan Ayahnya ucapkan selanjutnya.

" Astaga Kwangmin! Kau benar- benar keter..." Tok...tok..

" Masuk... Oh kau Onew, letakkan saja filenya disana " Ayah Kwangmin menunjuk sebuah meja dipojokan ruangan. "Oh... ya sekalian, jangan lupa persiapkan teaser lagunya Youngmin untuk minggu depan "

" Baik Presdir "

Onew mengangguk, menaruh file ssesuai perintah atasanya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkuk.

"Jadi namanya Onew "

Kwangin bergumam, membuat Ayahnya menoleh dengan raut bingung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, anaknya itu telah lari menuju pintu keluar.

" Eh... kau mau kemana, Ayah belum selesai bicara Kwangmin! "

" Menjemput calon menantu Ayah!"

" Aish anak itu benar- benar! Hah... Apa kau juga akan senakal itu, jika kau masih disini?"

Tanganya mengelus sebuah bingkai, sebuah foto yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari orang lain selama ini. Sebuah foto 2 anak kecil seumuran yang tersenyum bahagia. Dan jika diperhatikan mereka memakai sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang sama.

" Ayah sungguh merindukanmu."

" Ah Youngmin, sudah lama menungguku? "

Youngmin menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

" Ah belum... Aku baru selesai latihan. Karena ini masih pagi jadi aku sekalian mampir. Oh ya Onew hyung darimana? "

" Biasa dari ruangan Presdir, dia setuju dengan konsep MV yang kau ajukan. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk menyiapkan teasernya"

"Wooa.. Benarkah!" Youngmin menjawab antusias, memeluk sosok didepanya dengan brutal.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung! " Chupp...

" Ya... Jangan mencium orang sembarangan!"

" Itu balas budi, karena telah membantuku.."

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sosok dibalik pintu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekpresi kesal diwajanya.

" Kurang ajar! " Dukkk! "Aw... tempat sampah sialan!"

" Ckk.. Apa kemampuanmu itu, hanya untuk merusak barang ayahmu "

Setelah membayar dikasir, Onew segera melangkah keluar dari Supermarket. Tanganya terlihat menenteng 2 kantong plastik berukuran lumayan besar.

" Kemana dia? " Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri " Apa dia belum datang? Haish... Bocah itu selalu saja lelet. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa jadi Artis terkenal"

Onew cemberut, matanya melirik ketempat duduk yang sudah terlihat penuh.

" Mau kubantu?" tawar seseorang, membuat Onew langsung menoleh seketika.

" Hei...hei... Apa kau menguntitku, kenapa kau ada disini tuan Kaya?"

Onew mendesah malas. Ia dan Kwangmin memang sudah saling mengenal, lebih tepatnya setelah adegan bertabrakan di kantor Agensi tempatnya bekerja sebulan lalu. Dan semenjak itulah ' tuan Kaya' julukan Onew untuk Kwangmin, terus saja menganggunya. Benar- benar menyebalkan.

" Apa aku kurang kerjaan sampai harus mengikutimu!" Kwangmin memutar bola matanya, Ia mengangkat kantong plastik ditanganya tepat kedepan mata Onew.

" Ya aku tahu, tak perlu kau pamer seperti itu " Onew mencibir.

" Oh ya... kau terlihat sendiri. Apa aku boleh mengantarmu hari ini?"

Kwangmin tersenyum manis.

" Hyung ayo cepat!" teriak seseorang dari dalam sebuah mobil yang berhenti dipinggir jalan. Membuat Onew segera berjalan meninggalkan Kwangmin yang hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

"Aish... Dia lagi! Apa dia tak bisa sekali saja jauh- jauh dari milikku!"

Youngmin terlihat sendirian didalam sebuah Bar, dari pandangan matanya terlihat bahwa dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

" Siapa mereka berdua, seperti tak asing bagiku?"

Ia menggumam, tanganya memainkan gelas wine ditanganya.

"Kenapa selalu muncul dalam minpiku, membuatku gila saja!"

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, setelah meneguk Wine terakhir dalam gelasnya. "AH ...Pusing!" Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dimeja, sekedar untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang kini mulai mendera kepalanya.

** Dua anak laki- laki dengan baju dan kalung yang sama, terlihat asyik bermain Ayunan disebuah taman bermain. Tiba- tiba muncul seorang pria yang langsung membawa salah satu dari mereka. Anak yang dibawanya berusah memberontak dan berteriak ketakutan, sementara anak yang lainya berusaha menolong. Namun sayang, ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terantuk tiang Ayunan hingga pingsan.**

" Hei Youngmin! " teriakan seseorang, membuatnya langsung membuka mata dan menoleh keasal suara.

" Kwangmin anak Presdir JKY? " Youngmin menebak tak yakin, matanya menangkap samar sosok didepanya. Efek mabuknya benar- benar buruk.

" Ya kau benar, aku melihat sang artis akhir- akhir ini terlihat dekat dengan seorang pria " Kwangmin mencibir,

sementara Youngmin hanya diam tak berkutik, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

" Apa kau tak mengerti juga, kubilang jangan dekati dia lagi! " Kwangmin berteriak kesal, setelah melihat sosok didepanya tak juga bergeming.

" Kau bilang apasih?" Youngmin justru bertanya innocent, membuat sosok Kwangmin semakin kesal.

" Ku bilang jangan dekati dia, Onew itu milikku!" Kwangmin menggeram kesal tanganya menarik kerah kemeja Youngmin dengan brutal. Membuat Youngmin yang tak siap hampir jatuh kearahnya.

" Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jika kau masih saja terus- terusan menempel pada Onew, tak peduli sekalipun kau itu artis kesayangan Ayahku, tak segan- segan aku akan mem..."

DEG ! ' Kalung itu'

Ucapanya terhenti seketika, bahkan

tanganya yang tadi menggemggam erat perlahan mulai melemas. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya meremas kalung yang ia pakai dari luar kaosnya.

" Haish pergilah! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Kwangmin mendengus, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih berjalan angkuh dan sengaja menabrak pundak Youngmin dengar kasar.

" Ada apa denganya?"

Youngmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sepertinya mabuknya benar- benar menghancurkan pikiranya.

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	39. YoungKwang - Mine 2

Title : Mine ( Bagian 2 )

Malam telah mulai larut, Kwangmin terlihat berjalan sendirian disebuah jalanan sepi. " Ah... Ini takkan terjadi kalau ayah tak menyita mobil dan ATM ku! "

Sesekali ia mengumpat, kakinya menendang- nendang kerikil yang bertebaran ditrotoar dengan kesal.

" Dia itu kaya tapi pelitnya minta ampun! Astaga... Apa dia bahagia melihat anaknya jadi gembel begini!"

Ia kembali menggerutu, tanganya merogoh kantong celananya.

" Aish... kenapa mati segalasih, sial!"

Ia memasukkan lagi ponselnya kesaku dengan kesal.

" Mana tak ada kendaraan lewat, dompet ketinggalan pula! Ayah... maafkan anakmu ne, mulai hari ini aku janji akan mendengarkan semua kata- katamu"

Ia berjongkok, membenamkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Ia sungguh lelah berjalan sejak tadi, kalau tahu begini ia jadi menyesal menerima ajakan Minho untuk ke Club. Si kodok itu menbiarkanya menjadi gelandangan demi kekasih cantikanya itu. Ah... sungguh dia akan membunuh bocah itu jika ketemu besok.

" Hei Kwangmin! " Kepalanya mendongak, menatap ketiga mahkluk bertampang preman yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri didepanya.

" Sepertinya si kaya ini, telah menjadi gembel sekarang. Lihatlah ia bahkan berjalan kaki ditengah malam buta, sungguh mengesankan!"

Salah satu dari mereka mengejek, disambut kekehan dari kedua orang disebelahnya.

Kwangmin menggeram kesal, walaupun ia akui keadaanya menyedihkan sekarang. Tapi ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang berani mengusik harga dirinya. Apalagi ketiga orang jelek didepanya, mahkluk yang sudah menjadi musuh abadinya entah sejak kapan.

"BUKKK!"

Kwangmin memukul telak pipi salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya oleng seketika.

" Woo... besar juga nyalimu, bocah! "

Sosok disamping kiri menggeram, berusaha memukul namun dengan sigap dihindari oleh Kwangmin.

Bukk! ... Bukk!... Bukk!

Pukulan demi pukulan terus terlontar, 3 lawan satu. Mau tak mau membuat Kwangmin terdesak, ia akui berkelahi itu hobinya. Tapi jujur ia tak pernah berkelahi sendirian... Anggap saja ia pengecut karena kroyokan. Masa bodoh yang penting ia dan teamnya menang, toh lawanya juga kroyokan.

" Hoo... lihatlah, sepertinya teman kita ini telah berubah menjadi perempuan, lemah sekali !"

Teman? Ya... mereka dulu adalah temanya Kwangmin saat di SHS. Tapi suatu hari mereka berkhianat, dan berakhirlah menjadi musuh abadi hingga sekarang.

" Diamlah kau zelo, setidaknya aku bukan penghianat sepertimu. Memakan kekasih teman sendiri... bukankah itu lebih buruk dari seekor Anjing!"

Kwangmin terkekeh,

" Apa kau bilang!" Zelo menggeram marah " Daehyun, jungkok habisi kucing Istana ini, kalau perlu bunuh saja dia. Aku tak peduli walau berakhir dipenjara sekalipun!"

"Woo... Nyalimu semakin gila!"

Kwangmin mencibir, ia terus berusaha menghindari pukulan mantan ketiga temanya yang kini menyerangnya dengan brutal. Bahkan tak segan- segan Daehyun mengeluarkan pisaunya.

' Sial aku bisa mati ini '

Kwangmin mengumpat, otaknya berfikir bagimana ia bisa lari dari situasi ini. Ayolah ia masih sayang nyawa untuk terkena bacokan pisaunya Daehyun. Sosok yang tak pernah main- main tentang namanya melukai orang.

Karena terlalu keras berfikir, hingga tak sadar jika sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan berusaha mengayunkan pisaunya dengan brut...

" Kwangmin Awasss! "

tal kearahnya.

Tubuhnya melayang cepat keudara, Ia sempat menoleh.. menatap sosok yang kini bersimbah darah karena tusukan Daehyun.

" Youngmin!" bibirnya berteriak frustasi, dan...

Braakkkkk!

Suasana dirumah sakit tampak ramai pagi ini. Para pengunjung, dokter dan perawat yang berlari terburu- buru, menambah kesan miris 2 orang yang terduduk lesu didepan sebuah ruang ICU.

" Dia satu- satunya orang yang kupunya, sejak ibuku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu" Onew bersuara " Melihat Keadaanya seperti ini membuatku merasa menjadi kakak yang paling buruk sedunia. Dia bahkan belum bisa menemukan orang tua kandungya, padahal itulah alasanya ia menjadi Penyanyi seperti sekarang ini "

Onew menghapus air matanya kasar, matanya menatap sendu kearah dua sosok yang terbaring koma diranjang pesakitan depanya.

" Orang tua kandung?" Younghwa mengeryit bingung, setahunya Onew dan Youngmin itu saudara kandung.

" Kalian bukan saudara kandung?"

Ia menoleh kearah Onew yang masih berusaha menghapus air matanya.

" Ibu menemukanya didepan rumah kami saat umurku 10 tahun"

Flash back...

Seorang anak laki- laki berumur sekitar 3 tahun, terlihat menangis ketakutan didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bigung dan tatapan asing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang perempuan setengah baya dengan seorang anak laki- laki keluar melalui pintu didepanya.

Dihampirinya anak itu dengan tatapan iba. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menatapnya takut, dengan terbata disela isaknya tangisnya. Ia mengelurkan suaranya.

"Hik... Young... hik... Youngmin"

Si ibu tersenyum, " Youngmin dimana rumahmu?"

Anak itu terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Hmm baiklah... kau tinggal disini bersama kami untuk sementara. Jangan takut, kau bisa bermain bersama Jinki. Sayang ajak Youngmin ne, ibu akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kalian"

Dan sosok yang dipanggil Jinki, tersenyum sumringah menggandeng Youngmin yang masih menatapnya takut- takut.

Flashback end

" Jadi dia saudara tirimu?"

Onew mengangguk,

" Dia tak ingat alamat rumah, ataupun nama orang tuanya. Satu- satunya yang dia punya hanyalah sebuah kalung berbandul bintang yang tak pernah lepas dari lehernya selama ini"

Jo Younghwa tertegun,

' Kalung berbandul bintang, tunggu... apa jangan-jangan!'

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari kearah 2 sosok yang masih terbaring tak berdaya diranjang.

"Benar ini kalung yang sama "

Airmatanya seketika menetes, ia memandang Youngmin dan Kwangmin dengan haru.

Flash back...

" Setelah dua bocah kembar itu, menerima couple kalung darinya.

Salah satu dari mereka merengek minta ice cream.

" Ayah... Aku mau ice cream" Anak berbaju kuning merengek, sementara saudara kembarnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah Ayah belikan untuk kalian, tapi kalian tunggu disini. Jangan kemana- mana, Ayah cuma sebentar!"

Ayahnya lalu bergegas ke toko ice cream diseberang jalan. Akan tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dirinya saat ia kembali, mendapati salah satu anaknya telah tergeletak pingsan. Dan saudara kembarnya, hilang entah kemana.

Sebulan dua bulan, ia terus berusaha mencari. Semua detektif terbaik ia kerahkan namun hasilnya nihil, anaknya tak ditemukan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah, berharap dapat menemukanya suatu saat nanti."

Flashback end.

Seminggu kemudian, keadaan Youngmin sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan dokter sudah mengatakan, dirinya boleh pulang dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Aku senang... Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik" Onew tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala adiknya lembut.

" Bukankah ini sebuah keberuntungan, hyung?" Youngmin terkekeh. "Karena kejadian ini, aku jadi bisa menemukan keluargaku"

" Aku senang... Dosaengku ini bahagia"

" Eh...Tapi hyung, bagaimana keadaan kwangmin? Apa dia sudah sadar "

Satu- satunya hal membuatnya sedih adalah sampai saat ini ia belum bisa melihat sosok adik kandungnya yang masih terbaring koma hingga sekarang.

Onew menunduk sedih,

" Keadaan tak jauh lebih baik, mobil yang menghantam tubuhnya terlalu keras bahkan sampai menghancurkan ginjalnya. Dokter bilang kalau dalam 2 hari, Ia belum bisa mendapatkan donor juga maka...,Hei.. Youngmin kau mau kemana?"

Onew hanya bisa termangu melihat Youngmin yang telah berlari meninggalkanya, bahkan disaat ia belum menyelesaikan ucapanya.

" kwangmin... Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu separah ini. Ak- aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu. Sungguh aku menyesal, andai saja waktu itu aku tak mendorongmu terlalu keras. Keadaanmu pasti tak akan seperti ini"

Airmatanya mengalir, tanganya berusaha mengenggam erat. Berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan yang ia punya.

" Youngmin... ini bukan salahmu nak, ini memang takdir Tuhan, jalan untuk mempertemukanmu kita kembali "

" Tapi aku takut Ayah, Aku ingin segera melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Kita sudah berpisah lama sungguh aku- aku takut! Ayah "

Youngmin terisak,

" Sst... kita berdoa saja, semoga keadaanya Kwangmin akan lebih baik"

Ayahnya hanya bisa memeluknya semakin erat. Seolah memberinya sebuah kekuatan untuknya.

' Kwangmin... kakak janji, akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Percayalah kita akan berkumpul bersama kembali nanti "

Sosok bertubuh mungil itu tampak bahagia pagi ini, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya didepan cermin. Mungkin jika cermin itu bisa bicara ia akan mengatakan

" Pergilah aku bosan melihat senyum bodohmu!"

" Aku memang keren, pantas saja banyak yang tergila- gila padaku "

" Siapa yang kau sebut keren hah!"

Sosok dibelakang menyahut, " Mana ada cowok keren jadi uke begitu!"

Kwangmin merengut, mendengar suara kakaknya. Hidup dua tahun bersama, membuatnya mengerti jika kakaknya adalah sosok yang super duper evil.

"Ish... kau bisa diam tidak hyung!"

Kwangmin mendengus, namun seketika matanya melotot horor saat matanya menatap sosok yang tengah digandheng oleh kakaknya.

"Hyung ! sudah kubilang jangan ganggu pacarku!"

Kwangmin berteriak histeris, membuat Youngmin justru tertawa jahil. Bahkan kali ini ia sudah memonyongkan bibirnya hendak mencium Onew. Membuat Kwangmin spontan mengambil sapu dan mengejarnya.

"Dasar hyung...kurang ajar!

kau mau mati ha! Sini kau jangan lari jelek!"

10 menit kemudian~~~~~~

"Sudah stop- stop..."

Youngmin terlihat putus asa, nafasmya berasa mau putus sekarang.

" Kwangmin hentikan! Apa kau benar- benar akan membunuh kakakmu ha!"

Kwangmin seketika terdiam, ia tak mungkin tega melakukan itu. Membunuh kakaknya yang benar saja, bahkan berkat ginjal kakaknya itu,ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

" Kau boleh senang hyung sekarang! tapi lain kali kau takkan selamat! "

"Lakukan itu dan hubungan kita berakhir saat ini juga Baby!"

" Yack! Onew hyung,masak kau tegasih padaku"

Dan jadilah hari ni hanya diisi oleh rengekan Kwangmin

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	40. XiuChen - Say I do, saranghae only you

Title. : Say I Do, Saranghae Only You

Author : Beef

Pairing : Chen & Xiumin

Cast. : Kim Jondae

: Kim Minseok

: Byun Baekhyun

: Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance ( Boys Love )

Happy Reading !

Suasana dalam Asrama sekolah itu sudah sangat sepi. Maklum saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktu jam tidur malam bagi siswa bahkan sudah dimulai sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Sosok itu Xiumin, ia masih bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang mini size miliknya. Berungkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya, namun hasilnya " Nihil" dia tetap tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Tubuhnya beralih kekiri, menatap ranjang kosong disampingnya. Ranjang yang sudah seminggu ini tak berpenghuni. Hatinya sedih, mengingat semua pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu.

* Flashback!*

Xiumin sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun, saat tiba- tiba Chen sang kekasih mendatanginya dengan raut marah.

" Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada?"

Chen berucap dingin.

" Chen aku bisa jelaskan, aku dan Xiumin tidak ada apa- apa.. sungguh... kami hanya..."

" Diam kau baek, Aku tidak tanya padamu!"

Chen menggertak, membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

" Chen apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku dan Baekhyun itu sudah bersahabat sejak lama, kau tahu itukan. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk kau cemburu."

Xiumin berucap lirih diakhir kalimat.

" Oh jadi karena kalian bersahabat, aku harus mendiamkan kalian berdua begitu! Bahkan disaat aku melihat kalian berdua bermesraan, aku juga harus tutup mata, Pura- pura tak tahu maksudmu begitu?"

" Chen kami tidak bermesraan!" Baekhyun protes.

" Tidak bermesraan tapi saling bergandengan tangan, lucu sekali"

Chen mencibir, membuat Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ini sudah biasa sebenarnya, tapi dituduh berselingkuh dengan sahabat sendiri. Bukankah itu mengerikan.

* Flasback off *

' Chen... pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku sekali saja, pernahkah kau percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu sungguh'

Air mata itu perlahan menetes, mengalir pelan melewati pipinya yang kini bahkan sudah semakin tirus dan sayu.

" Kau merindukanya?" Suara seseorang, mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh. Disana didepan pintu, sosok Sehun bersedekap dada menatapnya intens.

" Kenapa kau tak mendatanginya?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat, lalu merebahkan dirinya diranjang Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng,

" Aku tak tahu, dia tidur dimana seminggu ini " ia menjawab lirih, tanganya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

" Bodoh!" Sehun mendengus,

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tidur dimana selama ini, jika kerjaanmu hanya terus menangisinya ditempat tidur seperti orang dungu begitu!"

" A- Aku... aku hanya tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya"

Xiumin mencicit, membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

" Xiu semua orang tahu, kalian sudah menjalin hubungan lebih 2 tahun. Lalu apa yang perlu kau ragukan lagi hah!"

" Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena dia sangat jauh sekarang".

" Hah... " Sehun menghela nafas.

" Maka dari itu pergilah dan ajaklah dia bicara baik- baik supaya semuanya jelas. Sungguh Xiu... Aku sudah bosan melihatmu menangis diam- diam seperti ini. Sekali- sekali menangislah didepanya, agar dia tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu menyakitimu selama ini"

Dan disinilah Xiumin sekarang berada, didepan kamar Sehun yang memang menempati asramanya sendiri. Tanganya terlihat ragu memegang knop pintu. Sehun sudah memberi tahu kode kamarnya, jadi ia tak perlu lagi mengetuk pintu. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah masuk dan bicara pada sosok yang ada didalam sana.

Cklek... suara pintu dibuka.

"Oh... Sehun kau sudah pul... Xiumin!"

Sosok yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat dari handuk yang melekat dipinggangnya, tanpa atasan apapun itu menatapnya kaget.

"Ada apa kenapa kau kesini?" Suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat Xiumin mendadak gugup.

" Ehm... itu Chen, aku... Sehun bilang kau tidur disini, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, ya melihatmu hanya itu".

Meremat kedua tanganya, seolah sosok didepanya adalah monster yang menakutkan.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatku, jadi kau bisa keluar. Aku ingin tidur "

Chen menjawab cuek, ia menuju lemari, memakai pakaianya asal. Kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang tanpa menghiraukan sosok lain yang kini bahkan hampir menangis.

"Apa kau gila, ini sakit Xiu!"

Chen berteriak kesal, saat tiba- tiba tanganya ditarik paksa bahkan membuatnya hampir terhuyung menabrak tembok.

" Sakit kau bilang, ini bahkan tak sebanding dengan apa yang ku rasakan!" Xiumin mendengus,

" Apa kau tahu, setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur. Hanya untuk berharap kau pulang, supaya aku bisa melihat kau tidur diranjangmu lagi. Tapi lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan, kau lebih memilih tidur diranjang orang lain demi menghindariku. Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau keluar dari sekolah ini, agar kau tak perlu melihatku lagi ha!"

Xiumin berteriak kesal, tak perduli jika teriakanya akan membangunkan seluruh penghuni Asrama. Masa bodoh, ia hanya ingin meluahkan kekesalanya saat ini.

" Chen selama ini aku selalu mengalah, bersabar dan aku bertahan dalam sikap posesifmu yang berlebihan itu. Aku selalu diam saat kau marah tanpa alasan. Aku diam saat kau melarang ini dan itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tega menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun yang jelas- jelas dia kekasih dari sepupumu sendiri. Kau keterlaluan Chen!"

Xiumin berteriak histeris.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi kenapa orang yang sangat aku cintai justru tak pernah mempercayaiku, bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan"

Xiumin kalap, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Tanganya memukuli Chen dengan brutal, membuat Chen hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika kelakuanya menyakiti kekasihnya sedalam ini. Perlahan air matanya menetes, tanganya berusaha memeluk Xiumin yang kini telah terlelap karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

Udara pagi berhembus pelan, membuat korden kamarnya yang tak tertutup rapat begoyang- goyang pelan. Memberi efek rasa dingin pada dua sosok yang tengah terlelap dalam pelukan.

Sebenarnya hanya seorang yang terlelap, karena sosok satunya terlihat jelas tengah menatap sosok dalam dekapanya. Tanganya mengusap rambut dan perlahan turun menuju pipi yang kini tidak chubby lagi.

Hah... ia jadi menyesal jika begini.

" Baby maaf " Ia menggumam, mengecup pucuk kepala sang kekasih pelan, hingga menimbulkan sebuah lenguhan.

Ia tersenyum, " Maaf membuatmu bangun baby"

Chen mengencangkan pelukanya, membuat sosok yang baru membuka mata itu menatapnya kaget.

" Chen..."

Sosok itu, Xiumin mengernyit bingung.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya, Chen merunduk dan mencium pucuk kepala Xiumin lembut.

" Mianhae, aku egois selama ini. Maaf jika itu semua menyakitimu. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi".

Chen bergumam pelan.

" Aku tak mimpikan? "

Xiumin justru semakin menampakkan raut tak percayanya.

" Apa ini terlihat seperti mimpi?"

Chen membelai rambut Xiumin pelan, membuat Xiumin tersenyum bahagia.

" Terimakasih Chen"

" Hei... hei seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih baby, berkat kau aku bisa merasakan indahnya dicintai"

"Aku senang kau kembali "

Xiumin tersenyum.

" Aku juga "

Chen memajukan bibirnya, mencium bibir Xiumin dengan lembut.

" Saranghae only you"

" Say i do "

~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	41. Jungcoups - My Sweet Uke

My Sweet Uke ~ JungCoups

.

JungCoups Story

.

Author : bean

.

A/N : Yang familiar, ini cuplikan salah satu adegan di drama Sassy Go Go. Dengan berbagai macam perubahan untuk mendukung fanfic ini.

.

Warning : typo, OOC

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Junghan hanya bisa mengumpat kecil sambil mengeluarkan kotak susu dari keranjang besarnya. Sial sekali dia hari ini. Terjebak dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan seantero Pledis High School.

"Berhenti mengumpat." Ujar Seungcheol yang juga berada di tempat untuk menyimpan sampah kotak susu tersebut.

"Ini semua gara - gara kau. Kalau kau tidak mencari - cari alasan untuk menambah hukumanmu, kita tidak akan terjebak disini. Ini sudah malam dan seharusnya aku sedang bersantai di kasurku." Ujar Junghan sebal.

"Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku?" Tanya Seungcheol. Dia tidak terima jika hanya dia yang disalahkan.

"Oh, demi kasurku yang empuk. Kau ingin aku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Bagus, lebih baik kau membantuku sekarang atau kau pergi saja. Aku bisa memanggil Jisoo untuk membantuku."

Oh, Junghan mennyebutkan nama orang yang berada di blacklist milik Seungcheol.

"Jangan coba - coba untuk memanggil Jisoo atau kau akan menyesal."

Junghan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh, silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut."

Seungcheol terdiam mendengar balasan dari Junghan. Dan Junghan juga tidak ingin mendengar ocehan dari Seungcheol. Jadi dia melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Junghwan.

"Mwo?" Tanya Junghan.

"Kau itu manis sekali." Jawab Seungcheol.

Oh, dia sangat pandai mengambil hati Junghan agar Junghan tidak terus - terusan marah padanya.

"Aku beruntung sekali bisa menjadi tunanganmu." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak - tidak dan cepat bantu aku." Ujar Junghan.

Tapi Seungcheol menarik Junghan ke pelukannya. Ia mengecup ujung kepala Junghan dengan lembut.

"Kau manis sekali..."

Dan Junghan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memanas dan memerah. Walaupun ia selalu terlihat cuek dan marah - marah pada Seungcheol, tapi seisi Pledis High School tahu bagaimana perasaan Junghan yang sebenarnya pada Seungcheol. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Saranghae Junghanie..."

"Nado"

Junghan hanya terlalu mencintai Seungcheol. Dan akan selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	42. SoonHoon - My Sweet Uke

My Sweet Uke ~ SoonHoon

.

Hoshi - Woozi Story

.

Author : bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC, short chapter

.

If you don't like this story, just read, don't bash!

.

Don't you dare to copy this fanfiction without my permission

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang duduk di kursi taman dekat rumahnya. Ia sedang bosan di rumah. Orang tuanya sedang dinas keluar kota sampai besok. Dan di rumahnya hanya ada para maid yang membosankan.

Ia sedang membaca novelnya sambil mendengarkan musik sampai ada yang mengganggunya.

Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah~" Panggil Soonyoung sambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Mmhhh..." Balas Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau disini? Biasanya kan kau tidur di rumah." Ujar Soonyoung yang setelah itu tertawa.

"Sok tau..." Balas Jihoon yang kembali membaca bukunya.

Soonyoung yang merasa diabaikan, mengambil headset yang terpasang di telinga kiri Jihoon dan memasangnya ke telinga kirinya. Ia mulai menikmati lagu yang diputar dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, Soonyoung-ah..." Panggil Jihoon.

"Mwo?" Balas Soonyoung.

"Kau kabur dari rumah ya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Begitulah..." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat kekasihku. Aku kan merindukannya."

Wajah Jihoon memerah karena mendengar kata - kata Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Kemari, berikan aku ciuman." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Apa - apaan sih!" Balas Jihoon sebal. Tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang menciummu." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Ya! Jangan coba - coba mendekat. Atau kupukul kau!" Teriak Jihoon sambil bersiap untuk memukul Soonyoung.

"Ah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah. Kalau begitu peluk aku saja." Ujar Soonyoung sambil membuka tangannya.

Dengan perlahan, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung dan mulai memeluknya.

"Ah~ kekasihku yang manis..."

Dan Jihoon hanya menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

END

jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	43. MarkBam - My Sweet Uke

My Sweet Uke ~ MarkBam

.

MarkBam Story

.

Author : bean

.

A/N : Songfict VIXX – Love, LaLaLa

.

Warning : typo, OOC, short chapter, PDA

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Mark dan BamBam sedang berjalan – jalan sore sekarang. BamBam ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower.

Selama perjalanan kesana, Mark terus menggenggam tangan Bambam. Ia Takut kalau – kalau kekasihnya yang manis ini menghilang entah kemana. Kebiasaan bamBam yang suka menghilang itu sangatlah merepotkan.

"Hyung..." Panggil BamBam.

"Wae?" Tanya Mark.

"Kenapa orang – orang melihat ke arah kita? Aku risih tahu." Protes BamBam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka mungkin terpesona denganmu, Bam." Balas Mark yang setelah itu tertawa kecil.

Dan BamBam makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak suka jika dilihat terus. Kita pulang saja ya hyung." Ujar BamBam.

BamBam sudah akan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Mark melarangnya.

"Kenapa pulang? Kita bisa membuat orang – orang itu tidak menatap ke arah kita lagi." Ujar Mark sambil membalikkan tubuh BamBam agar menghadap ke arahnya dan menggenggam bahu BamBam.

"Eoh? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya BamBam.

Mark langsung saja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada BamBam dan langsung mencium bibirnya. BamBam yang merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ingin menjauh juga tidak bisa, karena Mark sudah memegang tengkuknya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mark menatap ke arah sekitar mereka dan langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku disini, hyung bodoh!" Teriak BamBam.

Tapi Mark hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut BamBam.

"Agar mereka tidak menatap ke arah kita lagi, sayang."

Mark langsung menggenggam tangan kanan BamBam dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Ia jadi ingin cepat – cepat sampai di Namsan Tower dan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang manis ini.

.

.

.

END

Jangan lupa add id Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger id: knq4411u


	44. Vkook - Reset

Reset

.

VKook Story

.

Author : bean

.

Warning : typo, OOC, Angst, DeathChara!

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

Kosong.

Itu yang Taehyung rasakan sekarang.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertawa seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang memeluknya lagi seperti dulu.

Semuanya berubah sejak kepergiannya. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan manis dan juga pahit.

Ia melihatnya. Melihat Jungkook meregang nyawa di pelukannya. Merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang mendingin di pelukannya. Merasakan darah yang mengalir dari kening dan mulut Taehyung di tangannya. Merasakan genggaman Jungkook yang melemah. Merasakan jantungnya yang tidak lagi berdetak.

Taehyung merasakan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hampir 1 bulan ini. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Mengulangnya agar ia bisa memperbaikinya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Semuanya berawal karena rasa egoisnya. Pertengkaran terjadi hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Tapi rasa egois Taehyung sangat besar. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terus mengejarnya.

Saat itu jalanan sedang ramai. Taehyung yang terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Jungkook. Sampai di pinggir jalan, Taehyung mengikuti pejalan kaki lain yang ingin menyebrang. Namun, ketidak beruntungan sedang menghampiri Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook ingin menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan lampu merah. Dan Jungkook harus merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak sebuh mobil dan terlempar babarapa meter karena mobil tadi melaju dengan cukup kencang.

Taehyung yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang tertabrak langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut. Tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan ia seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Dihadapannya, Jungkook terbaring di jalan. Dengan tubuh yang berlumur darah.

Taehyung langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan memluknya. Berteriak kepada siapa saja untuk menelpon ambulans.

"Tae-Taehyung hyung..." Panggil Jungkook.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Kook. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan segera tiba. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook perlahan.

"Tidak bisa." Jungkook mengambil nafas. "Maafkan aku hyung. A-Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menemanimu."

"Sshh... Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau akan tetap menemaniku. Kau harus menemaniku, Jungkook-ah..." Ujar Taehyung. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"T-Tae hyung, jangan menangis. A-Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. A-Aku, aku bersalah..."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah sayang. Maafkan aku..."

"A-Aku ingin kau berjanji hyung."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar kata – kata Jungkook.

"Ka-Kau, harus tetap bahagia. Sa-Saat peringatan 49 hariku, k-kau harus datang membawakan cincin pernikahan kita. Le-letakkan di sebelah guci a-abuku." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Jungkook-ah, jangan bicara begitu..." Balas Taehyung.

"B-berjanjilah, h-hyung..."

"Aku berjanji. Tapi kau harus tetap bertahan, sayang."

Jungkook masih tersenyum dengan lemah. Ia mulai menyentuh pipi Taehyung dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Saranghae, Taehyung hyung."

Dan Jungkook menutup matanya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak. Ia membuat kekasihnya harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia menyesali semuanya. Rasa egoisnya yang tidak ingin mendengarkan kata – kata Jungkook. Ia menyesali semuanya.

Taehyung hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jungkok. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

~0~0~0~0~

Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Taehyung yang ke-49 hari. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Penampilannya, pakaiannya, mentalnya, dan juga cincin pernikahan yang seharusnya dipakai oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung 3 bulan lagi.

Tapi semuanya sudah hilang. Harapan untuk menggandeng tangan Jungkook di depan altar. Mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Mencium Jungkook setelah janji suci mereka terucapkan.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum di depan cermin. Ia sudah siap untuk menemui Jungkook.

~0~0~0~0~

Taehyung sudah tiba di depan lemari yang digunakan untuk menyimpan guci abu Jungkook. Ia mulai membuka pintu lemari tersebut dengan kunci yang sudah ia pinjam sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kotak cincin pernikahan mereka dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak cincin tersebut dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia memasukkan kotok tersebut ke dalam lemari tanpa menutupnya. Meletakkannya di sebelah guci abu Jungkook.

Taehyung menutup pintu lemari itu dan menguncinya kembali. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap foto Jungkook yang diletakkan disana. Foto Jungkook bersama dirinya.

"Hey, Jungkookie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik – baik sajakan disana?" Ujar Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik disana. Karena mulai sekarang, aku juga akan menjalani hidupku dengan bahagia seperti katamu. Aku juga akan sering mengunjungimu. Kau tenang saja."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku minta maaf Jungkook-ah. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Kau jadi begini karena aku. Aku memang egois." Ujar Taehyung sambil menusap air matanya.

"Kau mau kan, memaafkanku?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku akan senang jika kau memaafkanku. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga ayah dan ibumu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus melihat mereka dari sana, Jungkook-ah."

"Saranghae..."

Taehyung tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Kau harus berbahagia disana, Jungkook-ah. Saranghae.'

.

.

.

END

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger id : knq4411u


	45. KaiStal - My Alien

Title : My Alien

Author : Bee

Maincast : Kaistal (Kai x Krystal)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : Straight

Rating : M

********bee********

Seorang gadis berwajah dingin, bertubuh seperti model, putih, dan berambut hitam yang selalu terurai.

Krystal, ya nama itu adalah nama gadis tersebut. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartement gangnam. Ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di califonia.

Meong~

Meong~

Suara kucing terdengar dari arah balkon. Krystal membuka kedua matanya, lalu dengan setengah sadar ia berjalan menuju balkon.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Krystal membuka matanya saat mendapati kucing berwarna abu-abu sedang duduk manis menghadapnya.

"Omona! Kyiweopta~"

"Udara pagi begitu dingin, ayo masuk..!"

Gadis ini langsung memeluk kucing tersebut dan menempatkannya di sofa.

"Tidurlah disini! Aku ingin mandi. Arraseo Nini-ah?"

"Nini adalah nama untukmu!"

Setelah mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu, Krystal langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing bisa berada di balkon?'

'Apartement ku berada di lantai 12.'

Gadis ini terus saja berceloteh di kamar mandi hingga selesai dengan aktifitasnya tersebut.

"Nini-ah! Apa kau lap-ar?"

Krystal terkejut saat melihat sosok namja berkulit Tan dengan balutan mantel rajut ditubuhnya sedang terduduk manis di sofa menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat.

"N-nugu-ya?" Tanya Krystal menyilangkan kedua tangannya mendekap dadanya. Ya saat ini tubuhnya hanya menggunakan handuk yang panjangnya satu jengkal diatas lutut.

"Kau kemanakan Nini? Kucing abu-abu tadi!" Lanjutnya.

"Yang sekarang kau lihat adalah Nini-mu!" Balas namja itu tersenyum manis.

"M-mwo?"

"Perlu ku buktikan?" Namja itu mendekati Krystal yang mematung.

Namja tersebut berjalan memutari Krystal, beberapa detik kemudian gadis ini merasakan bulu halus yang memutari kaki jenjangnya. Ya ini adalah bulu kucing yang ia temukan tadi.

Kedua matanya terpejam menahan rasa geli ini.

Tak lama kemudian, kucing itu berubah kembali menjadi sosok namja tan tersebut. Dia mengendus harum tubuh Krystal dari belakang.

Krystal sedikit menggeliat saat merasa lehernya di cium-cium kecil oleh namja itu.

"Nini-ah! Hentikan.."

"Kau membuatku geli.."

Senyum manis berkembang di bibir namja itu. Ia langsung memutar arah tubuh Krystal untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya?"

"Walau aku masih bingung, tapi aku percaya!"

"Aku adalah Kai, termasuk dalam makhluk Alien."

"Gomawo kau sudah menerima kehadiranku!"

"Pelukkanmu tadi sangat hangat! Aku suka.." jelas Kai melepaskan handuk di kepala gadis tersebut.

"Jika kau suka dengan panggilan Nini, itu tidak masalah!" Lanjutnya memainkan rambut Krystal yang setengah basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Omo...apakah aku ingin kau culik?"

"Aisshh..kau kebanyakan nonton film!"

"Aku kesini hanya numpang beristirahat, tapi kau yang cantik dan baik hati ini menyambutku hangat."

Seketika pipi Krystal memerah. Ia menunduk malu mendengar ucapan dari namja tampan dan terlihat sexy ini.

"Krystal-ah! Kau didalam?" Pekik seseorang dari luar.

Dengan cepat, Kai mengubah dirinya menjadi kucing saat orang tersebut masuk begitu saja.

"Eoh? Sejak kapan ada kucing disini?" Tanya Sehun Sahabat Krystal sekaligus tetangganya.

"Ini hanya titipan saja!"

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Walau hanya memakai handuk, tapi jika hanya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Karena ia sudah biasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Kucing itu berjalan menuju kamar Krystal, saat kedua orang ini berbincang.

"Nini-ah! Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Krystal masuk ke kamar mendapati kucing itu sudah menjadi sosok namja sexy yang tertidur.

"Gurae, tidurlah!"

Saat Krystal sedang memilih baju pada lemarinya, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Tubuh gadis ini menegang dengan jantung berdebar.

"Kucingmu ini ingin bermain denganmu.." bisik Kai tepat di telinga kiri gadis ini.

"Kau tau? Sentuhan pertamamu padaku membuatku sangat nyaman..."

"Dan-sabun apa yang kau pakai? Harum sekali.."

Kai mulai mengendus setiap senti tubuh gadis yg masih mematung ini. Bahkan hidungnya menempel pada kulit mulus itu.

Merasa geli, Krystal mulai menggeliat saat namja Alien itu mulai mencium-cium kecil bahunya. Rambut terurainya disisihkan kesamping, dihisapnya leher jenjang itu hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Kai memutar tubuh Krystal hingga gadis ini berhadapan dengannya. Mereka saling menatap.

Oh No, gadis berwajah dingin ini sudah terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan sexy itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kai langsung meraup bibir tipis milik Krystal. Leher jenjang itu ia rengkuh untuk memperdalam ciuman ini.

Tidak ada penolakan dari gadis ini, bahkan ia tidak terkejut sedikit pun. Krystal pun sudah membalas ciuman nafsu ini. Tangannya melingkar manis pada leher Kai. Handuk yang berada ditubuh Krystal, sebelumnya ia pegang kini terlepas begitu saja.

Gadis ini bahkan lupa kalau ia masih masih memakai handuk yang sudah terlepas itu.

Tangan Kai mulai bermain nakal pada tubuh naked tersebut. Walau ia belum melihat secara langsung, tapi dengan jatuhnya handuk tepat di kakinya itu cukup jelas kalau gadis ini sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Eeungghh..."

"Ssshhhttt..."

Krystal melenguh setiap merasakan sentuhan jemari Kai pada tubuhnya.

Kini gadis ini terhempas pada tempat tidurnya.

Kai meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh sexy milik Krystal. Sangat menggoda.

Tubuh langsing itu langsung ia tindih.

"Emmpphh"

Bibir Krystal di bungkam kembali oleh bibir sexy milik Kai.

Ciuman panas itu mulai semakin turun senti demi senti.

Tak lupa Kai memberikan kiss mark pada setiap kulit mulus itu.

"Aaahhhh..."

"Ni-ni-ah~"

Krystal membuka matanya dengan wajah penuh keringat.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Gadis ini belum menyadari kalau saat ini tubuhnya masih naked.

Ketika melewati lemari kaca, langkahnya terhenti.

"Kyaaaa~ kenapa aku naked seperti ini?"

"Dan-kenapa banyak tanda merah di tubuhku?" Pekiknya saat bercermin.

"Omo...apakah ada hantu di apartement ini?"

Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto kucing abu-abu yang menempel pada cermin tersebut.

'Gomawo sudah bermain dengan Nini mu ini~'

Krystal membaca tulisan di balim foto tersebut.

"Nini? Bermain?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"OH MY...APAKAH AKU TAK PERAWAN LAGI?"

~End~

Jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

Id: knq4411u


	46. OnKey - Misunderstand

Title. : " Misunderstand "

Pairing : key x Onew

Author : Beef

Genre ; Masih dipertanyakan?

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa Ini bisa terjadi?"

Key menjerit frustasi " Semua ini salahmu Bunglon! Onew apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dan Bagaimana aku dan dirimu akan? Aish ... ini memalukan! " Sosok berambut pirang itu terus saja mengomel sejak tadi, mengacak- rambutnya yang bahkan sudah terlihat seperti gembel jalanan.

" Sudah diamlah Key, atau aku akan

Benar- benar menyumpal mulutmu dengan lidahku" Onew memajukan wajahnya. " Dan bilang pada Appamu jika aku sudah menghamilimu"

Plakkk!

" Yak appo Key! Kenapa memukulku Aish..." Onew mengusap- usap kepalanya terasa perih.

" Siapa suruh bicaramu mesum begitu! Dan lagi... kau tahu aku ini laki- laki " Key menekankan kata laki- laki. " Punya penis dan Astaga! "

" Dan sayangnya, penismu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki- laki" Onew terkekeh dan Key Sweatdrop 'Darimana dia tahu kalau penisku kecil?' Oh Key kau barusaha mengakui sesuatu ternyata.

" Tapi bukan berarti, kau bisa seenak jidat mengakui aku ini pacarmu! Aku ini straight... masih suka dada perempuan kau tahu!"

Key mengucapkanya dengan menggebu- nggebu, tapi langsung diam saat...

"Oh... Straight! suka dada perempuan? Laku siapa kemarin yang mendesah- ndesah dikamar mandi...

Jonghyun... faster...faster ah..ah..lebih cepat ...lebih cep... "

' Sial kenapa aku harus mansturbasi dikamar mandisih, dan lagi haesh kenapa mahkluk idiot yang harus kuteriakkan namanya'

" Aw... Hidungku! Ini baru ku operasi kemarin Key, jangan memencetnya sembarangan, Kalau ini pesek lagi kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Onew mendengus, mengelus- ngelus hidungnya yang agak sedikit lebih mancung.

" Hidungmu itu cuma setengah mancung!" Key mencibir dan Onew mencicit " Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada yang kemarin"

" Hahaha... Lihat mukamu seperti Ajing kecemplung got begitu.! " Key menunjuk - nunjuk mukanya dengan seenak jidat. "Aku heran orang sepertimu bisa jadi Seme?" Ia menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa yang masih menderai.

" Jadi kau mengakui, Aku sememu sekarang!" Onew tersenyum gaje dan Key mendelik horor...

" Eh... manusia Bunglon! setampan - tampanya dirimu aku tak mungkin sudi menyukai mahkluk sepertimu!"

" Kau yakin?... Kau baru saja mengakui jika aku tampan... Bukankah pujian itu awal dari rasa suka!" Ia menyeringai dan " Bug...Bug..!" Pukulan bertubi- tubi telak mendarat ditubuhnya.

" Jangan mimpi idiot!" Dan key berlalu meninggalkan Onew yang hanya bisa tersenyum gaje.

" Sampai jumpa di pernikahan minggu depan!"

' Minggu depan! Astaga aku tak mau menikah denganmu Key! '

Ingatkan Onew untuk jangan bermain- main dengan yang namanya " Sebuah Ucapan "

~~~~~~~ 8 jam sebelumnya ~~~~~~~~

Pagi buta disebuah Apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa. Disebuah kasur king size, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang tengah bergelung nyaman dibawah gulungan selimut tebal dan dinginya AC yang menyala dengan skala rendah.

Drt... drrrtt...

Getaran dari sebuah ponsel tanpa nada dering diatas meja nakas itu, terlihat cukup menganggunya. Dilihat dari sebelah tangan yang meraba- raba kearah meja, ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat sang ID sang penelpon.

" Hallo..." Ia menjawab dengan nada malas.

...

" Oh Appa, ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku pagi- pagi sekali. Aku bahkan masih ngantuk"

...

" Oh astaga, Apa?"

Ia langsung terbangun, matanya melotot horor dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel ditelinganya.

...

" Aish Appa, iya jangan... Iya..iya aku akan kesana!"

Setelah sambungan itu berhenti, ia segera melempar ponsel itu kesembarang arah.

" Ah...sial...bagaimana ini? "

Menggigiti kukunya frustasi, dengan tangan mengacak rambutnya brutal .

Sepertinya ia tengah bermasalah pagi ini.

... ...

Mobil mewah itu bergerak perlahan, memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah.

" kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu?"

Sosok pirang didalam mobil, bertanya curiga pada sosok yang kini tengah fokus menyetir disampingnya.

" Sudahlah key, ikuti saja "

Sosok disebelah menjawab tenang.

" Ikut saja katamu? Astaga Onew kau menyeretku dipagi buta. Mendorongku dengan brutal kekamar mandi dan memasukkan kemobilmu layaknya karung beras! Dan dengan entengnya kau bilang ikut saja, tanpa dosa ...Astaga!"

" Kau itu terlalu berisik jadi orang key "

Onew mendengus, " Dan kau terlalu pemaksa!" Key menyahut.

" Sudah turun, Appa sudah menunggu didalam!" Onew menjawab santai, membuat Key mengeryit bingung.

' Di tunggu Appa didalam, apa maksudnya?'

Benar juga apa yang dibilang oleh sahabatnya itu, ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu disana. Sosok keluarganya Onew telah berkumpul rapi, bahkan beberapa orang yang dia tebak adalah satu keluarga. Mereka duduk disebuah meja besar dengan makanan mewah dan pakaian formal. Matanya tak sengaja melirik kekiri kearah seorang gadis cantik bergaun biru dan berambut pirang.

" Oh key, kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" Suara mamanya Onew menginterupsi lamunanya.

Dengan canggung ia berjalan kearah satu- satunya tempat duduk kosong disana, disamping Onew.

" Ehm... karena semua sudah berkumpul disini, kita mulai saja sekarang bagaimana?"

Suara Ayahnya Onew, membuat seorang Key celingak- celinguk bingung. Ayolah dia itu orang asing disini, yang sialnya diseret oleh sahabatnya gilanya tanpa tahu tujuanya.

" Tunggu Appa?"

suara Onew sukses membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

" Iya... Onew ada apa sayang?"

Suaranya terdengar kalem yang entah kenapa, justru menakutkan bagi seorang Key.

" Aku mencintai Key dan aku akan menikah denganya!"

Onew berteriak lantang, membuat semua orang disana nenampakkan ekpresi tak terbaca. Bahkan Key sudah terbatuk- batuk karena air putih yang barusan ia teguk.

Keheningan mulai tercipta, hingga sebuah tepukan tangan dari mamanya Onew menginturipsi semuanya.

" Wooo... akhirnya kau mengaku juga sayang!" Ayahnya berteriak senang, bahkan semua orang tampak tersenyum bahagia.

Onew mengeryitkan kepalanya bingung dan Key hanya bisa terdiam

' Apakah omongan Onew itu nyata?'

Oh Tuhan dia akan pingsan sekarang.

" Apa maksud Ayah?" Onew mencincit tak mengerti.

" Woah... oppa romantis sekali!"

Sosok gadis bergaun biru disana kini sudah bertepuk tangan heboh.

" Lihatlah anakmu jika bingung hyung, lucu sekali"

Sosok didepan ayahnya menyahut.

Onew Loading ~~~~~~~~

" Jadi Ayah tak menjodohkan aku denganya?" Onew menunjuk gadis bergaun biru, berambut pirang didepanya dengan takut- takut.

"Hahaha..." Ayahnya terkekeh,

"Onew... kenalin ini pamanmu yang baru datang dari mexico. Dan dia.." Ayahnya menunjuk sosok gadis yang tadi Onew tunjuk . " Claudia sepupumu?"

" Hallo Onew oppa, salam kenal?"

Claudia membungkuk dan tersenyum.

Sementara Onew Ia sudah hampir menjodotkan kepalanya karena malu, ' Jadi dia salah paham dengan Ayahnya tadi pagi? Astaga!'

Dengan takut- takut Ia menoleh kesosok disampingnya yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya kemeja, saat dilihatnya sosok Key yang kini telah merah padam...karena marah.

~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~

jangan lupa add id Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	47. NamJin - Tamed Monster

Title: Tamed Monster

Author: Bell

Couple: Monster-Jin

Main casts:

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)

Kim Seokjin (Jin)

"Monster?" Seokjin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Hari gini ada monster? Kalau Santa dia masih percaya.

"Aiiisshhh, maksudku bukan monster sungguhan! Kau kan anak baru jadi aku mau memperingatkanmu! Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya!" Seokjin hanya memasang wajah bingung mendengar teman barunya, Taehyung, becerita dengan tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak percaya monster! Aku sudah melewati masa takut pada monster dibawah tempat tidur!" Kata Seokjin dengan nada bangga.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Kan sudah aku bilang ini bukan monster sungguhan! Dia itu- AH! Lihat itu yang aku maksud!"

Tangan Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak sopan pemuda dengan rambut seperti brokoli, si anak baru kehabisan kata-kata melihat orang yang sepertinya teman satu sekolahnya dengan gaya rambut brokoli dan memasang tampang seram -atau memang mukanya seperti itu sejak lahir?

"Lihat kan? Dia itu benar-benar seperti monster! Lihat saja tampangnya yang seram! Katanya dia itu anggota geng yang sudah sering berkelahi, lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Seokjin hanya memandang lekat-lekat lelaki yang berjalan angkuh ke arah ibu kantin tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

_※※※※※_

"Wooahh… tidak salah aku pindah ke sini," Seokjin mengambil kamera SLR dari dalam tasnya. Berjalan mengelilingi taman kecil yang sepi itu, Seokjin mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah. Sejak SMP fotografi sudah menjadi hobinya, pemuda yang lahir pada tanggal empat itu merasakan kepuasaan saat berhasil memotret sesuatu yang indah.

Saat sedang asyik memotret, Seokjin mendengar suara patahan ranting datang dari balik semak-semak juga suara yang berbisik. Sambil menyeringai, pemuda itu menghampiri semak-semak berpikir untuk memotret sesuatu yang mungkin adalah pasangan mesum dan menyebarkannya ke internet agar mereka jera.

Bukannya pasangan mesum, dia malah melihat laki-laki seumurannya dengan gaya rambut yang familiar sedang memberi makan kucing kecil sambil menggerutu.

'Loh… aku merasa pernah melihatnya… dimana ya…?'

Seokjin menepuk tangannya pelan saat ingat kalau pemuda yang sedang memberi makan kucing itu adalah teman satu sekolahnya yang memiliki julukan monster.

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'

"Sudah kenyang?" suara pemuda itu membuat Seokjin terhenyak dari pikirannya.

"Maaf ya fluffy, aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang… nanti saat aku sudah bisa membeli rumah untukku sendiri, aku akan mengajakmu tinggal bersama…" si kucing kecil menjawab dengan 'Meow' lalu mendengkur keras saat pemuda itu mengusap lehernya.

Seokjin menahan tawanya melihat adegan itu, 'Seperti mengajak pacar untuk tinggal bersama' pikirnya. Tapi untuk sesaat ia terpaku melihat senyum si 'Monster'. Dengan sigap dia mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan senyuman itu. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil gambar yang dia ambil, sayang senyumnya langsung terhapus saat dia mendengar suara teriakan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Melihat teman satu sekolahnya marah dengan wajah merah padam Seokjin hanya menjawab santai, "Mengambil gambar…" katanya dengan wajah polos, benar kok dia hanya mengambil gambar memang itu melanggar hukum?

"Ha-hapus foto itu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Seokjin bisa melihat lelaki di depannya menggertakkan gigi.

"Hapus foto itu…" desisnya berbahaya, Seokjin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Mr. Monster-sshi… kau harus bersikap lebih baik pada teman sekolahmu," nasihat Seokjin dengan senyum menggoda. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut.

_※※※※※_

Pemuda dengan julukan 'Monster' itu pulang dengan wajah kesal, waktu bahagianya terganggu dengan munculnya lelaki aneh yang suka memotret. Terlebih lagi dia teman sekelasnya dan sekarang lelaki itu memiliki fotonya yang sedang memasang senyum idiot. Jangan-jangan foto itu untuk memerasnya?

Menyadari pikirannya terlalu berlebihan, dia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Namun saat akan membuka pintu apartemennya, pintu apartemen di sebelahnya terbuka dan muncul lelaki yang dia temui di taman tadi.

"Oh… sepertinya kita berjodoh ya, halo tetangga!" dia berteriak histeris meski tetangganya menyapa dengan senyum manis.

"YA! KIM NAMJOON, JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPAN RUMAH! CEPAT MASUK!" teriakan wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah lelaki berambut brokoli tersebut, dengan terbirit-birit si 'Monster' yang memiliki nama asli Kim Namjoon masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Seokjin memasang wajah geli, "Jadi nama aslinya Namjoon?"

Sambil terkikik Seokjin masuk ke dalam apartemennya, "Lelaki aneh…" katanya pelan.

_※※※※※_

'Sial! kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya di pelajaran ketiga?!' dalam pikirannya, Namjoon berteriak frustrasi.

Dengan perasaan was was, Namjoon memperhatikan tetangganya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Teman-teman sekelas mengerubutinya dan bertanya macam-macam hal padanya. Namjoon memandang itu dengan iri.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Seokjin mencari dari mana tatapan itu berasal dan menemukan Namjoon sedang melihatnya dengan wajah cemberut. Dia tertawa dalam hati.

'Imutnya…'

Seokjin lantas bangun dari tempat duduknya, Namjoon yang panik pura-pura tidak pernah memperhatikan tetangganya itu. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di samping meja Namjoon.

"Hai tetangga! Aku tidak tahu kita sekelas…" Seokjin menyapa dengan senyum riang.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" lelaki berambut brokoli itu berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal, merasa kalau senyum Seokjin adalah senyum merendahkan.

'Kenapa dia marah?' Tanyanya bingung dalam hati, Seokjin langsung bergegas mengikuti si 'Monster' yang berjalan keluar dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"HEI! HEI!" saat sudah sampai di belakang perpustakaan yang sepi, Seokjin memberanikan diri memanggil tetangganya.

"YA! KIM NAMJOON-SSHI!"

"AAIISSHHH KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU?!" Pemuda yang dipanggil berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Atau semua ini hanya karena foto itu?" Namjoon tertawa kering.

"Hanya karena foto?! KAU MENGAMBIL FOTOKU!"

"KAU PASTI BERNIAT MENGANCAMKU DENGAN FOTO ITU!" tuduhnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka mulutnya seperti ikan yang terdampar di darat, tidak percaya dengan pemikiran bodoh yang baru saja Namjoon katakan.

"Dengar Namjoon-sshi! Aku suka memotret, dan aku mengambil fotomu bukan untuk hal rendah seperti itu! Lagipula untuk apa aku mengancammu! Aku saja baru pindah ke sini!" Balasnya kesal.

Namjoon tertawa mengejek, "Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku tahu kau pasti suka mengambil foto idi-"

"Aku mengambil foto itu karena senyummu sangat indah…" kata Seokjin dengan lantang.

Wajah Namjoon berubah merah padam setelah mendengar pujian itu, dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Seokjin.

"Kau bilang…"

"Indah," kali ini Namjoon berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seokjin berkedip bingung, 'Apa dia malu…?'

"Yak! Kau kenapa?" belum sempat berjalan mendekat Namjoon sudah merentangkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekat.

Seokjin ikut berjongkok, "Apa kau malu?" tanyanya.

"Diam cerewet!" tapi malah umpatan yang didapatnya.

"Kau ini bukan tipe yang jujur ya… tapi justru itu yang membuatmu kelihatan lucu…" kini terlinga Namjoon ikut memerah.

"Sepertinya kau lemah dengan pujian…" Namjoon yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata manis tetangganya segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Dari belakang Seokjin mengikutinya, "Hei… Bagaimana jika kita menjadi teman? Apalagi kita bertetangga... sudah seharusnya kita dekat!"

"Aku tidak mau dekat denganmu," sahut Namjoon ketus.

"Oh ayolah… kau kan tidak punya teman, aku sudah berbaik hati… pokoknya aku akan terus mengikutimu!"

"Aaiisshhh bisa diam tidak sih? Mau aku cium?" Kesal Namjoon.

"Tergantung itu ciuman yang bagaimana? Aku lebih suka French kiss…" Namjoon mengerang kesal.

END

A/N: AKUN KPOP FANFIC DI LINE MESSENGER SUDAH DIHAPUS DAN SUDAH TIDAK MENERIMA REQUEST


End file.
